los que son odiados por amarse
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: 1997: Yuuki es un estudiante que cursa el ultimo año de la universidad en Fukuoka, un pueblo que se rige por 'La Santa Inquisición' los malos de la historia usaran esto a su favor ¿podra Yuuki estar con su amor prohibido? VARIAS PAREJAS-YAOI-LEMMON-MP
1. prologo

**Hola, hola! Calma pueblo aquí estoy yo [88´ (hahaha lo siento, no me resistí la estoy escuchando XD)**

**Bueno es hora de ponernos serios (faltan aún 2 minutos pero no importa -.-')**

**Gracias a sus comentarios anteriores y por ser la primera en responder, la ganadora que tendrá la satisfacción de leer una historia con su pareja elegida es… KAZAMARCE! (Papelillos y globos por todas partes XD) felicidades, y no se preocupen que las demás historias también se aran, a su debido tiempo… (El cual casi ni tengo -.-U) ah en fin, etto… gracias por sus reviews y me disculpan si está muy largo hahaha, además me gustaría dar las gracias a TERUME por dejar sus lindos comentarios *-* **

**Como siempre un verso y luego el fic… que lo disfruten!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece **

''_¿Es trágico verdad? Ser tan felices y ver tan miserable al mundo, como se va en picada con cada alma que se ensucia y se ciega… te protegeré de todo eso, de este mundo y de la basura que lo daña''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

''LOS QUE SON ODIADOS POR AMARSE''

(TsunamixTachimukai)

Instituto Universitario Yokato (I.U.Y), Fukuoka 1997.

Era una de las pocas universidades públicas de ese pequeño pueblo, sus estudios se centraban en la literatura y la filosofía. Las raíces que partían desde los inicios de 1895 hasta ahora seguían siendo los mismos, regidos únicamente por las leyes cristianas. Siendo la religión algo valioso e importante para todos era algo que debía ser tomado en cuenta y cualquier error o desobediencia seria severamente castigado ''como lo dicta el señor''.

Se presidían por ideas absurdas, las mismas que logran hacer quedar al cristianismo como algo vacío y sin fundamentos. Regidos por las ideas de que es malo el progreso y de que si algo es diferente, entonces se considera ''pecado''. Se preguntaran ¿amar es pecado? Pues, si amas antes de casarte, es pecado; si amas a alguien que no es asignado por tus padres o por la iglesia en otro caso, es pecado; si amas a alguien de tu mismo sexo… es pecado. Lamentablemente la tercera generación de esta horrible deformación del santo ''cristianismo'' llevo las cosa aún más lejos, valiéndole las reglas y convirtiéndolos en seres depravados y llegando a un punto en el que la orgia era cosa de cada sábado, al menos el 36 % de la población juvenil, quienes a pesar de todo eso se seguían viendo ante la iglesia y sus padres como ''los santos seguidores del señor''. Nos centramos en una historia en específico, la historia de dos personas invisibles para el mundo, poco apreciadas pero realmente admirables, sus vidas aparentemente normales cambian repentinamente y el destino los unió en el peor lugar posible, pasando por muchos problemas, siendo despreciados al final y odiados por amarse…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hiag! Detesto que me queden tan cortos… espero que les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo de lo que vendrá, tal vez no parezca muy intrigante y si en los siguientes capítulos se duermen… gomen nasai -.-'**

**Se lo que escribo, me quedaran aburridos al inicio hahaha bueno para mí son interesantes y hasta algo graciosos gracias a la ayuda de una amiga amante de lo cursi (ups se me Salió XD)**

**Será algo controversial así que si esto de las religiones les perturba o simplemente les parece delicado debo aclarar qué; soy cristiana, todo es por mera inspiración ya que la religión y la literatura en mi opinión, es una buena combinación.**

**Nada más cristianismo, es lo que se verá en este fic, no estoy muy familiarizada con otras religiones y no me gustaría meterme en problemas con ustedes (perdón si le estoy dando mucha importancia XD)**

**Espero que no se hayan dormido y muy pronto subiré el 2do cap… **

**mata ne hahaha**


	2. el inicio de nuestra historia

**Hey aquí estoy yo! FELIZ NAVIDAD!... o/:-O hohoho XD**

**De nuevo molestando con mis locuras hahaha**

**No diré mucho esta vez porque…no se me ocurre nada XP**

**Solo les diré que lo disfruten…POR FAVOR!**

_Inazuma eleven no me pertenece… _

**Tengan su versito hahaha…**

''_tomare tu dolor y lo are mío, tomare tu tristeza y la are mía, tomare tu sufrimiento y lo are mío…lamento no poder transformarlos en felicidad, pero si puedo evitar que vuelvas a derramar lágrimas''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ohayô gozaimasu estudiante- saluda un hombre entrando al salón de unos 57 años, estatura pequeña y obeso, sin mucho cabello y con un traje barato color gris. Conocido por todos como el director Kashito, al ver a aquel hombre tan respetable y secretamente ''temerario'' los alumnos de último año que se encontraba allí se levantaron de sus asientos –siéntense- todos lo obedecieron-les presentare a su profesor nuevo, quiero que sepan que viene de una de las mejores universidades de Paris, así que no duden que es conocedor-aquel hombre del que hablaba se hace presente, alto, 36 años, corpulento y de piel bronceada, cabellos alocados de un extraño color rosa, era notorio que debía de ser extranjero, además de que usaba unos pantalones negros muy elegantes junto con una camisa blanca, se veía muy formal eh impecable, a simple vista podría decirse que gozaba de un salario bueno y eso solo lo logran los mejores profesores, el hecho de que viniera de otro país solo hacían validar más esas expectativas.

Su mirada era inexpresiva, sus ojos negros bastante penetrantes solo lo hacían ver más misterioso y hasta podría decirse que causaba un poco de miedo

-su nombre es Jousuke Tsunami- se jira para quedar frente al hombre, asiente y se retira del aula dejando al profesor nuevo con sus estudiantes

''La literatura es el arte que utiliza como instrumento la palabra. Por extensión, se refiere también al conjunto de producciones literarias de una nación, de una época o de un género (la literatura griega, la literatura del siglo XVIII, la literatura fantástica, etc.) y al conjunto de obras que versan sobre un arte o una ciencia (literatura médica, literatura jurídica, etc.). Es estudiada por la teoría literaria''. ¿Suena a algo fascinante no? Pues bien, es cierto que la literatura es uno de los artes más sensibles y bellos, pues este hombre no parecía saber mucho acerca de la sensibilidad… a simple vista era un hombre duro, imponente y algo siniestro.

-se referirán a mi como Tsunami-sensei, si no tiene dudas en referencia a la clase o no se están muriendo ni siquiera piensen en acercarse a mi escritorio-su extraña presentación hiso que todos sintieran un poco de miedo, tomo una tiza de su portafolio color negro y escribió claramente su nombre en el gran pisaron que cubría la pared por completo, visualiza a toda su clase y continua hablando- uno por uno se levantaran para escuchar sus nombres- esa voz gruesa era imposible de contradecir, de inmediato la primera fila ya estaba de pie, comenzaron a decir sus nombres desde el primero hasta el último de la línea, cuando esta ya estaba lista la siguiente continuo pero se detuvo al llegar hasta el último pupitre

-m-mi nom-nombre es… Yuuki Tachimu-mukai- se presentó de una manera notablemente nerviosa, su nombre, como bien lo intento decir, era Yuuki Tachimukai; 22 años recién cumplidos, su cabello era corto y de un color castaño muy claro, piel dorada y ojos tan azules como el mar, hijo único de padres muy controladores, su personalidad era tímida, amigable y muy susceptible, era muy fácil de manipular y para su suerte no era muy conocido, ya que su timidez le impedía hacer amigos.

El sensei lo miro de una manera fría y eso hiso que se tensara más, sí que le daba miedo, tomo de nuevo asiento con un gran nudo en su garganta, odiaba sentirse así, como todo un cobarde, pero eso él no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera manejarlo ya que salía totalmente de su control, solo podía resignarse y rezar para no pasar vergüenza. Las ultimas 3 filas se presentaron y de nuevo el silencio se presentó, todos comenzaron a intentar adivinar mentalmente como serían las clases de este nuevo profesor, y es que solo mírenlo, frio e inexpresivo, no debería dar literatura, era eso lo que pensaban algunos.

De pronto el sensei comenzó a pedir a un alumno por vez para que se levantara y le hacía una pregunta extraña y algo al azar como ''¿Qué tan oscura es la noche?'' ''¿de qué manera se puede volar más alto?'' sin conseguir que nadie le digiera algo que realmente se pudiera llamar respuesta, solo unos ''no lo sé'' y ''no estoy seguro'', el hombre se colocó un asiento adelante del castaño y este se encogió de hombros deseando no ser él el que sigue

-joven Tachimukai-el nombrado se levantó de un brinco-¿existe el amor a primera vista?- su rostro reflejaba seriedad y su voz profunda hizo que el menor se tensara más, si es que eso se podía. Los alumnos se quedaron interrogantes ante cualquier respuesta que este podía dar

-yo…-comenzó-sí, bueno… eso cero- su vista se fijó en todo momento hacia su asiento vacío, solo quería sentarse de nuevo y acabar con eso, lamentablemente el sensei no estaba del todo conforme

-estoy seguro que puede decir algo mejor que eso- el menor se sorprendió, era la primera vez que realmente le animaban y confiaban en el para algo, en realidad en su familia, solo se le permitía hablar o dar su opinión si se le pedía ya que era una falta de respeto el hablar sin permiso, como no tenía muchos amigos en realidad no era muy motivado, por esa razón sus miedos se fueron y pudo responder con total claridad lo que en realidad quería decir

-el amor es representado de muchas formas… y llega en el momento más inesperado, los sentimientos son parte vital de cualquier ser humano, la capacidad de amar que tiene una persona es infinita y en el momento en el que tu verdadero amor aparece sin previo aviso solo usted será testigo de lo que siente, si es el indicado o si es correspondido, honestamente nunca me he enamorado pero… si eres de mente abierta, el amor te guiara a esa persona especial…no importa si nunca la hallas visto o si no la conoces- todo el salón se le quedaron observando con algo de incredulidad, ante tantas mirada el joven no pudo hacer más que bajar su cabeza con vergüenza estaba a punto de arrepentirse por haber respondido pero…

-esa es la clase de respuesta que quiero en mi clase-el menor alzo de nuevo su rostro encarando a su sensei-tal vez mi modo de enseñanza no sea ortodoxo pero es el mejor-se dio media vuelta para volver a su escritorio pero antes de llegar giro y vio al castaño-buen trabajo señor Tachimukai- esas palabras hicieron que el brillo que alguna vez se había apagado en el rostro del menor volviera a iluminar sus orbes azules, al fin había echo algo bien y había sido reconocido por eso, esa sensación de felicidad era realmente agradable para él. El sensei se giró de nuevo y continúo con su clase.

Luego de sus 2 horas con el nuevo sensei, el día fue relativamente normal para Yuuki, ya que en sus siguientes clases no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su nuevo profesor de literatura general, se sentía realmente extraño pero, le gustaba, si, le gustaba mucho sentirse así. Sus clases culminaron siendo las 4:00 de la tarde, caminaba en dirección a la entrada de la universidad para irse a su casa pero se detuvo al notar que el profesor nuevo tomaba la misma dirección.

-¡Tsunami-sensei espere!- intenta llamar su atención, acelera el paso para acercarse, el nombrado se giró quedando en frente del menor

-¿Qué sucede joven Tachimukai?-pregunto con su característica voz fría, esto hizo que el menor se tensar un poco

-b-bueno…-el joven estaba sin habla y el sensei comenzó a impacientarse

-dígame de una vez-su voz se suavizo un poco, Tachimukai respiro profundo para poder decir algo

-quería preguntarle… ¿cree que tengo oportunidad de aprobar esta materia? mis notas no son muy altas y…- tsunami estaba sorprendido ante la poca confianza que se tenía el alumno que, a su parecer, era el mejor de la clase y eso era difícil de percibir con tan solo 2 horas

-no puedo dar esperanzas a mis estudiantes, sin embargo tu respuesta fue, por mucho, la mejor. Diré que tienes mucho a tu favor, ese talento tan notable muchas veces es muy poco apreciado-era evidente para el menor que su sensei le estaba diciendo que tenía alentó y que era brillante, la imagen de ogro se desvaneció y entro en su lugar la de un sensei comprensivo y amable, en el rostro del menor se dibujó una linda sonrisa

-Dômo arigatô gozaimashita Tsunami-sensei – se reverencio ante el mayor

-Dô itashimashite, Mata ashita- ambos caminaron fuera del instituto pero tomaron direcciones contrarias, uno al estacionamiento y el otro hacia su casa. Al legar a esta, Tachimukai se dirigió a la sala en donde encontró a su padre sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea leyendo un gran periódico hiso lo que todos los días; se reverencio, dio un Konnichiwa muy respetuoso, el hombre no despego sus ojos del periódico así que se dirigió a la cocina donde de seguro se encontraba su madre

-Konnichiwa Okaasan- saludo el joven a su madre

-te he dicho que no entres a la cocina si no te has bañado, ve a ducharte y luego baja a cenar- fue la respuesta de la mujer

-Sumimasen, lo hare enseguida- subió sus escaleras con desgano, realmente no le gustaba estar en esta situación, eran 22 años ya y aun no se acostumbraba a lo fríos que eran sus padres con él.

Entro a su habitación, coloco su bolso en la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una rápida ducha, sabía que si se tardaba demasiado su madre lo reprendería por eso, salió solo con una toalla en su cintura y su corto cabello ligeramente mojado *¿Tsunami-sensei?* no estaba seguro por qué pero, estaba pensando en su nuevo sensei, una sonrisa se dibujó nuevamente en su rostro-_Tsunami-sensei…_- el problema con sus padres se había ido de su cabeza, este año sería muy interesante para el… y cambiaría su vida por completo

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Me quedo algo poético no? No sé de donde me nació la respuesta de Tachi hahaha pero bueno, se las dejo que les parece**

**¿Existe el amor a primera vista? Son libres de responderla si quieren**

**La verdad es que la literatura es algo que me gusta mucho, (creo que lo notaron -.-') si tienen algunas sugerencias en mi perfil están los lugares en donde pueden contactarme**

**No se preocupen que no me va a pasar como en Halloween… si les subiré una historia de navidad hahaha ya la tengo visualizada XD**

**Una que otra dudita que tengo:**

**¿deberia agragar mas sobre la triste vida de tachi? (tengo algunas ideas)**

**¿Y la de Tsunami? (estoy totalmente en blanco) XD**

**Tengan unas tradiciones: (me pase con lo del japonés XXD)**

**Ohayô gozaimasu: buenos días XD**

**Dômo arigatô gozaimashita: muchas gracias XD**

**Dô itashimashite: de nada XXD**

**Mata ashita: hasta mañana XD**

**Konnichiwa: buenas tardes XD**

**Okaasan: madre (de manera formal) XD **

**Sumimasen: discúlpame XD**

**Perdón por tardarme pero estaba abriéndole la puerta a la navidad en mi casa (metáfora, estaba decorándola y no me dejaron encender la PC)**

**Matta ne hahaha**


	3. dudas, respuestas y mas dudas

**Se lo que están pensando…!¿Porque rayos te tardaste tanto?¡ pues en mi defensa aun me quedaban 2 exámenes y debía estudiar además de que me escribieron como la organizadora principal de los 15 años de Riuu (una de mis mejores amigas 3) TE ADORO!…por cierto APROVE wii estoy feliz así que he venido escribiendo muy contenta (aunque esta historia este depre -.-') bue… **

**Gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia y (sé que debí decirlo antes -.-U) y no me vallan a matar… sinceramente no encontré un libro de esa época con ese contenido, este es del 2007 pero bue…-.-U**

**¡TANJOUBI OMEDETOU! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS para todas y todos los sagitarios y capricornios que navegan por y por supuesto… FELIZ NAVIDAD (me encanta XD)**

**Bien, bien ahora sin más toda mi inspiración hacia ustedes…aquí va**

**Datos:**

-dialogo-

*pensamientos*

_Susurros_

''_Conocimientos puede tenerlos cualquiera, pero el arte de pensar es el regalo más escaso de la naturaleza''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

_Inazuma eleven no me pertenece _

**Disfrútenlo y traten de no quedarse dormidas hahaha… es en serio**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

POV Tachimukai

6:30am, ¡es viernes de nuevo!

Han pasado ya dos mes desde la llegada del sensei nuevo, sus clases de literatura son un tanto diferentes, al menos para mí, pero eso no quita que sea excelente, yo me esfuerzo mucho para pasar todas sus clases y es que es imposible no prestarle atención en sus clases, intimida lo admito, sin embargo eso es lo de menos.

Antes no me animaba mucho ir al instituto, aunque lo consideraba una salida o un respiro de casa, mis padres son muy estrictos, nunca eh hecho nada que ellos no quieran; todas mis cosas, y los pocos amigos que tengo (los cuales solo veo los domingos en la iglesia) han sido demandados por ellos… no se crean, no los odio ni mucho menos, es solo que siempre he sentido que me han utilizado como a una marioneta o un robot que si no obedece lo arrojaran a la basura en cualquier momento, es por esa razón que me esfuerzo en guardarme mis opiniones, tener un buen promedio, y estudiar la biblia (aunque sea aburrido) e estado pensado seriamente en convertirme a protestante, no estoy del todo de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo la iglesia con nuestro pueblo, me di cuenta de sus muchos pormenores y errores pero como sabes, no tengo el valor para encararlos, es el pueblo contra mí, ¿Quién ganaría? Yo se la respuesta, además de que nunca he tenido el coraje de pararme en público, pero no quiero salir del punto.

-¡Yuuki baja a desayunar!-esa es mi madre…bueno otra tensa mañana y después podre ver a tsunami-sensei, b-bueno su clase

Fin POV Tachimukai

Yuuki desayuno, para su suerte su padre fue temprano al trabajo, tomo una ducha rápida, su mochila y salió de su casa en dirección a otra mañana con su amada literatura, i con su nuevo profesor

Desde la llegada de Jousuke Tsunami, todos los alumnos se esforzaban mucho en sus clases, en especial un pequeñín de ojos azules que tenía la constante necesidad de complacer a su sensei con todas las tareas, trabajos y actividades que realizara, quería ser él, el de las mejores notas para así recibir un ''buen trabajo joven Tachimukai'' si…. Eso era suficiente para seguir esforzándose cada día en la materia, que en realidad no le costaba mucho trabajo.

-esto es inadmisible joven Tachimukai- el rostro que llevaba anteriormente una bella sonrisa, se apagó de inmediato-un ocho, ¿puede explicar la repentina caída de su promedio de dieses?-el menor se quedó sin habla, estaba completamente decepcionado de sí mismo y de que uno de sus trabajos, el cual le tomo bastante tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación, tuviese una nota que para él no era nada… un ocho, en comparación con sus muchos dieses, eso no era nada

-y-yo lo s-siento…-agacho su cabeza deprimido -lo are mejor la próxima vez- el sensei acerco su cuerpo al escritorio y entrelazo sus manos poniéndolas bajo su barbilla

-puede volver a su promedio rápidamente, solo tiene que hacer el informe de un libro, si está de acuerdo yo le conseguiré uno-los ojos azules destellaron, tenía una oportunidad, sabía que había decepcionado a su sensei y no quería, detestaba decepcionar a las personas que creían en el

-lo are-decidido, el sensei asintió y seguido de eso se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida del aula en el que se encontraban

-venga conmigo-el pequeño estaba confundido pero aun así lo siguió al estacionamiento del instituto, el mayor se dirigió a su auto FIAT Premium de ese año color gris muy brillante y abrió una de las puertas de atrás llevando su cuerpo a un lado-buscaremos su libro-el joven de inmediato se tensó pero tomo aire disimuladamente y entro con lentitud cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el hombre entro al auto encendiéndolo y comenzó a conducir.

El trayecto fue tortuoso para el menor ya que se encontraba, no asustado (por alguna extraña razón que el desconocía) sino nervioso por a donde se dirigían, ya que en el transcurso del viaje no se escuchó palabra. El auto se detuvo en una pequeña casa blanca con tejas color ladrillo (como muchas) pero esta era de un solo piso, su entrada aunque no estaba descuidada, no se asomaba ni una sola flor, lo cual hacia notar que vivía un hombre soltero.

-ya hemos llegado-anuncio el sensei saliendo del auto, el menor lo imita y se encamina a paso lento, a el hogar del mayor, este saca las llaves de su bolsillo y abre la puerta principal llevando su cuerpo a un lado para darle paso a su alumno quien muy tímidamente entra. Al entrar lo primero que notaba era lo linda y acogedora que se veía, muy a lo internacional. Muebles de madera oscura sencillamente decoradas con molduras, las mayorías libreros; algunos muebles verde militar que combinaban perfectamente con las paredes color crema y una gran alfombra vino tinto en el centro; no habían muchos adornos; se veía algo desordenado por la gran cantidad de libros y cajas de mudanza que no se habían guardado, ni cuadros o fotografías de algún familiar o amigo; se podían divisar tres puertas, que, asumiendo, eran la habitación principal, el de invitados y el baño; finalmente a su izquierda un arco que dejaba ver una pequeña cocina-siéntate donde gustes-le propuso al joven y este asintió seguido de obedecerlo en silencio sentándose en el mueble mas cercano, el cual era el mas grandes, coloco su mochila a un lado de sus piernas adverando con cuidado cada movimiento que hacia su superior, este se encamino a el libreo junto a arco de la cocina, y comenzó a observar cada lomo en busca de su objetivo, un pequeño libro de portada azul con un bello paisaje lleno de montañas nevadas y unos ojos casi transparentes. Lo tomo y se acercó a su invitado, sentándose junto a él con una distancia sensata-este es uno de mis favoritos, su nombre es ''El valor de ser uno mismo''- le entrego aquel libro y Yuuki lo tomo-su escritores un buen amigo mio de Francia, su nombre es Jacques Salomé-el chico miro detenidamente el sub-titulo ''El arte de comunicarse conscientemente'' y luego exhibió una pequeña sonrisa, de seguro le gustaría ese libro-deberás hacer un resumen de él, de esto depende el volver o no a su promedio-

el libro trata sobre nos pone frente al arte de la comunicación consciente. En base a sus descubrimientos, bagaje y experiencia, el autor nos propone: - Explorar las zonas sombrías y erróneas de nuestra personalidad, así como las trampas y malentendidos que atravesamos en nuestra relación con los otros y con nosotros mismos. - Aprender a vencer los conflictos, heridas y el sufrimiento. - Superar las fidelidades opresoras y conciliar la fidelidad al otro con la fidelidad a uno mismo. - Distinguir los sentimientos superficiales de los sentimientos más profundos. - Enfrentar los riesgos y obstáculos en el proceso de cambio personal. - Lidiar con los sucesivos disgustos de nuestra existencia, los cuales nos per miten crecer. - Aprender a vivir con las separaciones y rupturas, pero también con las dádivas que ofrece la vida. - Reconocer la sincronicidad. - Tener la audacia de existir. - Descubrir en cada uno de nosotros la esperanza de lo divino. Un libro-clave para nuestra época, donde urge establecer las bases de la ciencia y arte de la comunicación en las relaciones humanas. Un libro que es también una guía para vivir bien con uno mismo y con los otros. Un puente entre la psicología y la espiritualidad.

-le prometo que será el mejor trabajo que haya leído-hablo muy decidido Tachimukai, el mayor solo asintió si expresión en su rostro

-le preguntare algo… ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con tus calificaciones, acaso no cree ser lo suficientemente bueno con lo que hace?- ese cuestionamiento tomo a Tachimukai totalmente desprevenido ¿a que venia eso? Es su sensei acaso no le parece obvio que quería pasar su clase. Pero Tsunami no era tonto, el sabia desde el primer momento que escucho a su alumno que este tenia algo, ese algo que no se puede ver a simple vista, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza… ese algo que lo enloquecía, que puedo decir, Tsunami-sensei tiene un poco de chismoso en la sangre, eso y su manera tan directa de hablar

-…-¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? ¿Acaso no era obvio? Pero ¿Por qué se sentía así cuando hablaba con su superior? Claro que era por el hecho de estar en su hogar y porque el hombre se veía realmente intimidante, si, era por eso, claro que si, sintió sus mejillas arder ya que el profesor comenzó a acercarse lentamente, trago con dificultad pero por mas que trataba unir una oración que sonara racional en su cabeza, esta estaba completamente nublada, solo observaba esos profundos ojos negros que no dejaban de mirarlo, provocando así, que su sonrojo aumentara-e-es que… qui-quiero aprobar s-su clase- no era del todo mentira, pero no era la razón principal…y ambos lo sabían

-¿solo por eso?- de acuerdo, su superior estaba muy cerca, demasiado ya que podía sentir ambas respiraciones mezclarse, eso estaba mal, Yuuki lo sabia pero… ¿Por qué no lo apartaba? ¿Por qué no le gritaba que llamaría a la policía? ¿Por qué no le llama pecador por lo que piensa hacer?...y ¿Por qué aun no lo a hecho? Tachimukai estaba completamente confundido, cerro con fuerza sus ojos repitiéndose inútilmente que al abrirlos estará de nuevo en su cama-no creo que solo sea por eso- el menor no sintió mas su cercanía pero aun temía abrir los ojos

-yo…-comenzó con miedo, pero algo le decía por dentro que debía hacerlo *Dios, espero que este haciendo lo correcto*-quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mi, es la única persona que en realidad a valorado lo que hago, no quiero decepcionarlo y…-bien, eso no se lo esperaba, no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su boca fue callada (al fin) por los cálidos labios de su superior. Era un beso, era su primer beso, robado, nunca espero vivirlo así y menos con un hombre… ¡un hombre!, de acuerdo esto estaba mal, muy mal, ¿porque? ¡No le molestaba! su rostro enrojeció aun mas de lo que ya estaba; estaba pecando en estos momentos y no solo por el echo de estar besando a un hombre, sino que le estaba gustando

Estaba aterrado, el hombre que se veía como un ogro le estaba besando, no quería separarse y se dio cuenta de eso, quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y no soltarlo nunca, nunca se había sentido tan cálido, tan querido. Eso era lo que Tsunami trato de transmitir en ese contacto, eso, y algo de confianza…simplemente no puedo evitarlo, desde el primer momento en el que piso aquella ciudad supo que algunos jóvenes estarían de esa forma, mas sin embargo no pudo evitar enamorarse

Se separo que el menor pero no alejo su rostro, noto que Yuuki estaba sonrojado y eso lo enterneció, sus hermosos ojos azules permanecían serrados, el mayor toco apenas con las yemas de sus dedos la rosada mejilla del menor

-_Yuuki…-_comenzó el sensei-_tu jamás me vas a decepcionar_- era cierto, nunca se podría ni molestar, con solo ver esos ojos de mar el corazón de la persona mas mala se enternecería era lo que pensaba Tsunami

-u-usted… ¿me robo u-un be-beso?-al fin pudo articular algo, estúpido pero algo. El mayor lo miro con algo de diversión, rio por lo bajito… esperen, ¿eso era? Si, estaba sonriendo, era la primera vez en todos esos meses que veía a un sensei sonreír, le encanto

-¿acaso fue el primero?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad, el menor no podía esconder su sonrojo y con mucha vergüenza, asintió-lo suponía…disculpa si te incomode, eres diferente a los demás por eso…-de nuevo se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a los labios rosados y involuntariamente sensuales de Yuuki, este solo alejaba su cuerpo evitando así el contacto llegando a la esquina del mueble el cual no tenia posa manos-_me gustas_- ¿escucho bien? Eso fue inesperado incluso hasta para el mismo Tsunami

-yo, no… esto no esta bien-advirtió el joven muy nervioso

-¿no te gusto?- pregunto inocente, no parecía el mismo, era como una persona más amorosa, hablaba con más confianza hacia Tachimukai, como si lo conociera de toda la vida-porque a mi me encanto…quisiera repetirlo- dijo juguetón. Uno de sus dedos roso el labio inferior del menor, haciendo que este diera un pequeño empujón cayendo de lleno al suelo golpeando su cabeza con la pared-Yuuki ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Jousuke levantándose para socorrer al menor, el cual sobaba su parte lastimada con una de sus manos

-si…eso creo-respondió muy cohibido, el mayor extendió una de sus manos para que la tomara lo cual hiso, el sensei comenzó a reírse por lo bajo-¿porque ríe Tsunami-sensei?- el aludido lo jala suavemente pero con firmeza hacia su cuerpo rodeando su cintura con ambas manos

-te ves nervioso-se burla Jousuke, el otro infla sus cachetes molesto, lo cual no lo podía hacer ver mas adorable *tal vez… si este enamorado de Tsunami-sensei pero… si se enteran, no, no podría exponerlo a esa clase de peligros, es demasiado arriesgado…Dios, ayúdame a encontrar una solución a esto*

-y-ya debo irme-su superior vuelve lentamente a su forma seria e inexpresiva lo cual no le gusto al menor. Tsunami soltó al chico y se alejó de el

-nos vemos los lunes y los viernes, así que quiero ese trabajo para el viernes a primera hora- finalizo y se giro en dirección a la cocina, Yuuki tomo el libro y rápidamente lo metió en su bolso, saliendo de igual manera de aquella casa, realmente confundido

POV Tachimukai

¡Genial! Descubrí que estoy enamorado de mi sensei de literatura general y no solo eso, sino que es un… ¿como le dicen? Ah si ¡un hombre igual a mi!

Camino por las calles que conozco muy bien, Fukuoka es un pueblo realmente pequeño, y las casas son casi iguales. No estoy totalmente seguro de lo que sucedió ase unos minutos pero, je aun no puedo dejar de sonreír… ¡no, esto no esta bien! No pude enamorarme de un hombre, que dirá mi madre, ¡que dirá mi padre! y que será de la integridad de los Tachimukai cuando la gente se entere de que el único hijo del y la Tachimukai es homosexual. No, no puedo decir nada, esto me da mucho miedo, las personas en este lugar tienen una mala imagen de esa clase de gente y yo… no quiero que me hagan lo mismo que a Fudou y Kidou. Kidou era la única persona que me hablaba, pero se enamoro de un chico el cual era visto por los adultos como un ''olvidado por Dios'' se amaban pero los demás se enteraron y… era mi mejor amigo… los golpearon…fue tan…me obligaron a ver como los lastimaban…mi padre me repetía ''¿estas son tus amistades? Son solo unos pecadores''…no tuvieron…no tuvieron misericordia ¿esto es lo que enserio pide dios que hagan los hombres? Yo no lo creo, pero eso seria igual o pero a que sea gay, no puedo permitir que esto que tengo dentro crezca…lo siento Tsunami-sensei, pero no puedo

Fin POV Tachimukai

Continuara…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ahhh! Al fin… **

**Tenia que poner algo trágico a este cap (sentía que no estaba llegando a ningún lado -.-U) pero no vallan a matarme por eso, el siguiente es un poco mas feliz…buen MUCHO mas feliz, digamos que es como una montaña rusa **

**Me alegro mucho que hayan llegado hasta aquí, me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**Gracias a:**

**Kazemarce**

**Astarotte Lawliet Fubuki Shion**

**Y**

**Black-Cat-Soul**

**Por sus reviews…me gustaron mucho sus respuestas : D**

**MATTA NE…luego nos leemos…no olviden algo… **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. mas que un simple trabajo

**CHICAS!... eh vuelto**

**Me alegra mucho que sigan pegadas a este fic, si que son pacientes hahaha**

**Gracias a: Black-Cat-Soul… no eh tenido muchas respuestas pero aun así lo terminare :D **

**Este capitulo será algo diferente, bueno no, bueno ahh! (Suspira para calmarse) a ver como les explico; es que me quedaron tan OoC que bue (al menos Tsunami je) total aquí esta, espero que les guste y no se preocupen que no esta tan largo ¬¬… bueno si -.-'**

**Lamento la falta de ortografía en los capítulos anteriores, es que mi beta esta de vacaciones y bueno…yo no me preocupo demasiado por eso (rascando con vergüenza tras su nuca) aun así lo intento *_* **

''_las cosas no son lo que parecen…y a pesar de todo muchas son predecibles''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Fue uno de los fines de semanas mas complicados para nuestro pequeño Tachimukai, si su vida era difícil pues ahora debía cagar con una gran mentira. Se veía muy decaído y es que rendirte ante un amor sin siquiera haber intentado algo no es fácil de asimilar, si antes se sentía un cobarde ahora no podía alzar su cara con orgullo, pero ¿que podía hacer? No quería arriesgar a Tsunami-sensei, ¿y si lo hacia y el no sentía lo mismo? Se sentiría usado pero aun así no es de las personas que se vengan de esa manera.

Llego muy desganado al Instituto, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera allí, camino por los pasillos mirando fijamente sus tenis blancos como si eso fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, se detuvo al pasar junto a la puerta del baño de chicos, lo pensó un poco pero luego entro y noto que no había nadie, coloco s mochila en el suelo y sus manos sobre el lavabo, se miro detenidamente al espejo por unos segundo, *¿alguien se fijaría en mi?* se pregunto mentalmente, y es que él no era uno de los estudiantes mas guapos de la universidad, tampoco le importaba pero ahora. Comenzó a observar su ropa, lo usual; una camisa blanca bajo su suéter cuello en v de lana gris, jeans claros y por supuesto sus tenis blancos, algo muy conservador y podría decirse que hasta aburrido, pero no podía hacer nada ya que sus padres son específicos con todo y me refiero a TODO, suspiro profundamente y se mojo la cara, seco sus manos y tomo su bolso para dirigirse a su…clase de literatura general.

Estaba mas que asustado, por no decir que aterrado al punto de desear que la tierra se lo tragara, tendría que pasar 2 horas realmente incomodo, no iba a poder concentrarse, abrió la puerta corrediza mientras tragaba saliva, al entrar noto que su sensei no había llegado aun, eso lo calmo, solo habían algunos chicos allí. Se encamino a su asiento en silencio y antes de sentarse *genial* noto que en el pupitre en donde siempre se sienta estaba mal dibujado con marcador permanente un pronunciado miembro masculino, de inmediato sintió asco por la clase de perversiones que tenían sus compañeros cerro sus ojos para tranquilizarse cuando sintió una respiración tras su oreja

-¿te gusto mi obra maestra?-pregunto descaradamente un chico de cabellos azul cielo y lentes, vestía una camisa azul mas oscura de botones y unos vaqueros oscuros con tenis negros, mantenía una sonrisa burlona sobre su rostro lo cual molesto mucho a Yuuki, pero este no dijo nada, simplemente no quería tener problemas, se giro en su eje para ir a dirección a pedir otro asiento pero el mismo chico lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo jalo hacia él-no me gusta que me dejen hablando solo-bufo molesto

-Oto-otomura onegai ya suéltame- pidió el mas bajo esperando respuesta, pero solo consiguió que el otro lo jalonera ahorcándolo ligeramente, iba a reclamar cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió de improviso dejando ver a Jousuke con su mismo pantalón negro con una camisa escocesa (entiéndase de cuadros) con diferentes tonos de rojo, se notaba molesto

-joven Otomura valla de inmediato a la dirección, consiga un pupitre nuevo y luego vuelva por una nota de castigo, por destrucción de propiedad escolar- mientras hablaba mantuvo su vista alejada de la escena, caminaba tranquilamente hacia su escritorio y coloco su portafolio sobre el escritorio, luego miro fijamente al chico-¿quedo claro?-

Este soltó velozmente a Tachimukai, luego lo miro con odio y este solo giro su rostro a otro lado, sonrió de forma altanera al chico-_esto no se quedara así inepto_- le susurro para luego caminar a la puerta corrediza que se encontraba atrás del aula (típico de los salones asiáticos con dos puertas)

-joven Tachimukai- el aludido volteo a ver a su superior quien era el que lo llamaba-tendrá que esperar de pie, amenos que quiera sentarse en esa silla- Yuuki inconscientemente miro su antigua silla y no puedo evitar sonrojarse, rápidamente miro el piso como buscando algo en el muy avergonzado

A parte de ese pequeño incidente con el asiento no noto nada diferente, de hecho, el sensei actuaba como si nada, como si nunca le hubiese robado su primer beso, como si no le hubiese encendido algo dentro del que permanecía apagado, como si no sintiera nada… actuaba de manera fría eh indiferente como todos los días, apenas y lo miraba, eso es algo que debería alegrarle a Tachimukai pero entonces, ¿Por qué le dolía? Porque aunque no pudiese evitarlo, no dejaba de sentir amor por su superior, pero habían pasado apenas 2 días, esto no era algo de abrir y cerrar los ojos, por más que lo deseara, y vaya que lo deseaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ante cuatro días muy estresantes decidió relajarse y olvidar un poco todo ese tema del enamoramiento repetido de un hombre mayor… ¡como puedes olvidar o siquiera tratar de ignorar algo así!, pues nuestro querido Yuuki lo hiso, a medias pero lo hiso, hundiéndose en cada momento que puede en aquel libro tan fascinante que le había entregado su sensei. Finalmente el viernes había llegado, su ensayo estaba listo, lo reviso la noche anterior para corregir alguna falta de ortografía ya que lo había echo a mano mu enorgullecido de su esplendida letra cursiva, coloco su tan preciado trabajo en una carpeta turquesa y se encamino a paso ¿normal?, no tenia miedo pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de nada, era un mar de confusiones y lo supo reprimir durante esos últimos 4 días, pero ahora…

Entro al aula y noto que no había nadie, suspiro pesado, a pesar de haberse desvelado, madrugo. Camino hacia el escritorio y lo acaricio con dos de sus dedos, sonrió con tristeza al pensar lo lindo que seria estar con aquella persona que amas, se acercó a la ventana de junto y miro el cielo, cerro sus ojos y aspiro el aire de la mañana, quería llorar ya no podía con eso, tenia que gritarle a todos que amaba a alguien, quería ser amado, se sentía tan atrapado, tan solo

-¿joven Tachimukai?- la vos de Tsunami lo saco de sus deprimentes pensamientos, parpadeo un par de veces y se estrujo ambos ojos ya que se habían cristalizado, giro eh hiso una pequeña reverencia

- Ohayô gozaimasu Tsunami-sensei- saludo de manera educada el pequeño enderezándose, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. Siguió con la vista a su superior, este caminaba en dirección a su escritorio sentándose y colocando su usual portafolio a un lado de la mesa

-¿no cree que es un poco temprano?- el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente -¿y bien?- pregunto como esperando algo, Yuuki lo entendió, tomo su mochila abriendo su sierre y sacando la carpeta turquesa que tanto había cuidado junto con aquel libro tan interesante, se acercó nuevamente al escritorio y extendió la mano que mantenía agarrado ambos objetos, hiso una pequeña reverencia y el mayor los tomo

-prometo no decepcionarlo-su vos sonaba decidida

-creí haber sido claro- el hombre se levanto de su asiento desconcertando al menor, se detuvo junto a él quedando frente a frente, se acerca con lentitud y toma con suavidad la mejilla ajena, él joven al sentir a Jousuke tan cerca de inmediato la sangre se le subió a la cabeza sonrojándolo fuertemente. Tsunami acerco su rostro a l de Yuuki con una agilidad única-_nunca me podría decepcionar de ti Yuuki_-¿era eso posible? Si, si estaba pasando y era real, no era un juego, sintió el fuerte impulso de abrazarlo y besarlo con desesperación pero unas voces en su cabeza lo hicieron cambiar de opinión

__ ¡no alto, no lo lastimen, mátenme a mi!_ pedía a gritos un chico con peinado mohicano _

__ ¡Akio, ayúdenme por favor, padre!_ suplicaba otro de ojos rojizos mientras lo arrastraban cruelmente separándolo de su amado_

__ ¡no, suéltenlos por favor!_ Yuuki pedía por sus amigos pero era ignorado_

_ _¡¿estas son tus amistades? ¡Solo son unos pecadores!_ repetía su padre seguido por el tumulto de personas que les arrojaban piedras eh insultaban a sus amigos, Tachimukai quería irse pero su padre se lo impedía _ quiero que observes lo que les pasa a las personas que ignoran al señor__

Yuuki, horrorizado por esos recuerdos se separo bruscamente de su superior y tapo con ambas manos su precioso rostro, quería reprimirse pero le era inevitable llorar. Jousuke solo lo observaba sin saber realmente que hacer

-yo…- comenzó el menor-esto no esta bien- su vos se quebraba gracias a los inaudibles sollozos los cuales aun escondía en sus manos-le pido que deje de hacer eso-seco torpemente sus lagrimas (*¬*) estaba seguro de lo que aria-no puedo corresponderle Tsunami-sensei, yo no soy gay- mintió

-¿que?- pregunto sin realmente haber entendido mucho

-no quiero tener nada que ver con usted que no sea solo a nivel académico-sonaba decidido, aunque por dentro quería morir-le pido que por favor olvide lo sucedido, yo are lo mismo y…- no supo en que momento pero su sensei se encontraba besándolo impidiéndolo terminar su oración, instintivamente y con mucho deseo correspondió aquel dulce beso, rodeo el cuello del mas alto con sus manos impidiéndole cualquier oportunidad de separación mientras Jousuke tomaba la pequeña cintura de su alumno acerándolo mas a él, ambos con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto y degustando la boca del otro. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, Yuuki abrió un poco sus labios dejándole paso a la lengua de su sensei para poder introducirla y comenzar a explorar por completo ese exquisito y muy adictivo lugar, Tachimukai se estremeció por la intromisión pero de inmediato puso su propia lengua en movimiento, danzando junto con la otra al compas de una infinita eh imaginaria melodía, lenta y romántica. Luego de un par de minutos, realmente no lo se ya que el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, se separaron, Tachimukai muy sonrojado y Tsunami con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, ambos mirándose fijamente

-perdóneme que lo contradiga pero… no te creo- Yuuki miro al piso de inmediato ¡rayos! Había caído redondito en la trampa de Jousuke, ¿Cómo saldría de esta?-no me importa lo que digas Yuuki, Je t'aime de tout mon être – el chico ladeo su cabeza en señal de incomprensión, sabia que era francés pero no sabia que significaba, luego miro como los ojos de su superior comenzaron a brillar con intensidad y se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba-¿lo comprendes?- Yuuki asintió-entonces sabes que es honesto-

-pero yo… esto no funcionaria, lo lamento- arriesgarse a tener una relación era algo demasiado peligroso, lo amaba demasiado, debía advertirle-si alguien lo llegase a saber-

-me encargare de que no pase- lo corto el mayor

-es muy arriesgado-

-estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti- el chico se sorprendió, nunca había tenido tanta atención en su vida, sus ojos se cristalizaron, era como un sueño-terminaras tu carrera y nos iremos lejos, a un lugar donde no nos odien por amarnos-

-¿habla en serio?- cuestiono Yuuki ilusionado mientras unas cristalinas lágrimas bajaban por sus blancas y ahora sonrojadas mejillas

-por ti, eso y mas-(no seria genial que algún chico les digieran eso *u*) respondió de manera dulce, la imagen que observaba lo enternecía de una manera impresionante, beso la frente de su alumno y se separo por completo de él, se encamino nuevamente a su silla y abrió la carpeta turquesa de Tachimukai-tendrá su reporte corregido para el lunes joven Tachimukai- el joven sonríe de manera tierna y se sienta en su silla, a los pocos minutos comenzaron a aparecer los alumnos restantes (todos) luego recibió normalmente su clase pero debes en cuando recibió una inusual mirada del sensei la cual solo él podía notar, ¿consecuencia? Un muy adorable sonrojo

-*mmm… Je t'aime de tout mon être ¿no?*-pensó Yuuki mientras recogía sus libros, siendo él el ultimo en salir del aula, ya en la puerta giro su rostro hacia su sensei que permanecía sentado en su escritorio-Tsunami-sensei- lo llamo, el aludido lo miro con curiosidad- Je t'aime de tout mon être- recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Jousuke ¡lo habia pronunciado bien, genial!, salió del aula realmente feliz

Tras Tachimukai se encontraba escondido en una columna un chico con una sonrisa retorcida, detrás de el salió otro tomando su hombro

-¿este es el chico?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del primero-pan comido-

Continuara…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Je t'aime de tout mon être: te amo con todo mí ser en francés.**

**Quiero aclarar que Tsunami viene de Francia :D nee yo quiero ir llévame Tsuna-kun :'(**

**El cap anterior fue de descubrimientos, este fue romántico, el siguiente será de acción hahaha no, bueno un poquito**

**Preguntas: a su juicio por supuesto…**

**1*¿quieren un capitulo alternativo con la historia de Fudou y Kidou? (solo para aclarar porque tanto escandalo ^u^)**

**2*necesito personajes masculinos para el siguiente cap pero no pueden ser de Raimon…. ¿Cuáles proponen? (Eh de aclarar que harán el papel de malos muahaha) son 3 lo que me hurguen**

**Espero con ansias sus respuestas, si llegaron hasta aquí Dômo arigatô gozaimashita**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap… *-***

**¿reviews? XD**


	5. nuestros sueños destruidos

**Hi! ^^**

**Eh aquí la continuación**

**Como se los prometí (bueno realmente no ¬¬') pero aquí esta el suceso tan esperado XD**

**Gracias a:** **SefiEK14, oMatsunoEUmDouche, Kazemarce y Mikael Mudou**

**Por comentar y seguir mi fic, en serio chicas gracias me han animado para hacer este cap**

**Ps: oMatsunoEUmDouche, de verdad te admiro por como aprendiste el español (yo aprendi el japonés pegada a la TV ^^U)**

**Y mis padres dicen que uno no gana nada con eso ¡ARRIBA LA TV Y LA CP! Hahaha**

**Esto es para las fans de FudouxKidou… (No vayan a matarme por favor)**

**Ah una cosita mas, a lo mejor re-subo las historias a otros idiomas como; ingles eh Italiano. Solo para que sepan ^^**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece_

''dicen que uno hace lo que sea por amor… pues yo daría mi vida por ti''

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Instituto Universitario Yokato (I.U.Y), Fukuoka 1996.

Dos jóvenes de 21 años se encontraban en las afueras de ese pequeño pueblo encendidos por la chispa del amor…

-ya no… ya no quiero seguir con esto… Akio- trataba de hablar uno de ellos pero su amante se lo impedía callándolo con besos

Sus nombres eran Yuuto Kidou; no mas alto que el otro pero si mas delgado, con ojos carmesí escondidos tras unos lentes oscuros, llevaba su cabello castaño claro perfectamente amarrado a una cola alta echo enteramente de rastas, tenia unos pantalones negros muy costosos al igual que todo su atuendo, un suéter negro bajo una chaqueta roja con franjas crema muy gruesas en sus hombros y zapatos elegantes de cuero negro, hijo del hombre mas rico del pueblo y el mas adorado ya que donaba una suma muy bondadosa a la iglesia. El otro chico era conocido por todos los adultos como el ''olvidado por Dios'', pero su nombre era Akio Fudou, tenia un extraño peinado en moica color castaño muy oscuro, piel blanca al igual que el otro, pero este tenia unos jeans viejos y unos tenis gastados, poseía muñequeras negras en ambas manos y lo único que se veía nuevo era su camisa de botones roja; regalo de navidad dado por su novio.

Se encontraban acostados el la grama de el mismo bosque, tras el mismo auto ELVA color blanco, bajo la misma luna, la única que sabe sobre la existencia de ese amor aparentemente prohibido, uno al lado del otro, mostrando uno su mano izquierda y el otro la derecha, juntándolas para unir la figura de un corazón delineado con tinta indeleble pero imborrable para ambos, Akio noto que su chico estaba muy distraído esa noche y muy triste, beso su mejilla con dulzura y comenzó a hablarle al odio, como siempre lo hacia para calmarlo

-_yo tampoco mi vida, pero no te preocupes… cuando sea el momento nos iremos_ _juntos_- Yuuto no pudo evitar sonreír, habían tres cosas que enserio le gustaba de su novio; que lo mimara con sobrenombres tiernos, que le hablara al oído y sus locas ocurrencias. Fudou no era una persona que se guiaba por lo cursi pero Yuuto lo valía

Era otra de muchas noches en donde se escapaban juntos, tomaban el auto de Kidou y salían del pueblo para tener al fin un momento juntos, efímero pero aun así estaban junto.

-son las 12:30- dijo Yuuto aferrándose al pecho del mas alto-no quiero, no me quiero separar de ti- Akio comenzó a acariciar su cabeza como niño pequeño y sonrió con tristeza, odiaba ver a su novio así, y ya se estaba haciendo mas costumbre para el de rastas deprimirse así

-no seas tonto, no permitiré que te alejen de mi- le levanto el rostro para limpiar una solitaria lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla blanca, admirando cada facción de su rostro y deteniéndose en esos ojos carmesí que lo hipnotizaron desde el primer momento en que los vio-te lo prometo- Kidou acerco su rostro para darle un tierno beso a si novio, este correspondió dejándose llevar por el otro. Yuuto estaba sobre él, Fudou tomaba con cuidado su cintura, comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos por toda su espala, el otro solo emitía suspiros ahogado gracias a las carisias, entreabrió sus labios para que Fudou pudiera entrar en su boca, saboreando cada rincón de esta con su lengua, grabándose su sabor dulce y adictivo, esperando a que su amado se estremeciera con cada movimiento que hacia, lográndolo.

Un escalofrió muy agradable y placentero recorrió la espalda de Yuuto, sintió como una de las manos que anteriormente lo acariciaba se introducía por debajo de su suéter tocando su espalda baja de manera lenta para no asustarlo, jamás habían pasado mas halla de los beso, a pesar de que ninguno estaba de acuerdo en lo que se había convertido ese pueblo, Kidou era totalmente entregado a Dios, a su manera, Fudou simplemente era protestante pero respetaba la decisión de Yuuto sobre el sexo luego del matrimonio, y es que se iban a casar, querían estar juntos por siempre. Akio noto lo que había echo y muy a su pesar saco su mano de aquel lugar

-lo siento… Yuuto yo no- no quería asustarlo y no quería que pensara que estaba desesperado por eso-deberíamos irnos- alejando un poco a su novio para poder levantarse, pero este no se lo permitió tumbándolo con suavidad de nuevo en el suelo, desconcertándolo-¿Yuuto?-

-hazme tuyo Akio, aquí y ahora-los ojos del aludido se abrieron impresionado, el otro sonrió divertido y comenzó a besarlo por todo su cuello-_¿sorprendido?_-susurro mientras continuaba con su trabajo

-Yu-yuuto ¿Qué, que haces?- trato de preguntar entre suspiros de placer, totalmente desconcertado por la actitud tan bipolar del otro. Kidou no era tonto, desde hace mas de una semana a tenido muy malos presentimientos, una sensación de que en cuestión de segundos podría perder a su chico y odiaba eso, pero no podía dejar de sentirlos, así que cada momento que a tenido a solas con él a tratado de consentirlo lo mas que puede, pero lo de esta noche sellaría todo y estaba seguro de lo que aria-¿estas seguro de esto?- Yuuto se detuvo y miro fijamente los orbes verdes que tanto lo enloquecían

-te amo, quiero ser todo tuyo esta noche- regalándole una tierna sonrisa, a la cual Akio nunca se pudo resistir, tomo control de la situación, ahora era el quien estaba arriba, Kidou cambio su sonrisa por una picara-¿Quién es mi chico malo?-

-cállate ¿si?- pidió fingiendo molestia, adoraba cuando su novio lo llamaba de esa manera, pero no se lo iba a decir, comenzó a morder el cuello de Kidou como si fuese todo un vampiro, subió hasta su oreja para lamer y morder con suavidad su ovulo recibiendo suspiros mas fuertes por parte del mas bajo, quería seguir escuchando mas de esa música tan maravillosa

Eran más de las 04:00am ambos exhaustos después de haberse demostrado su amor, uno profundamente dormido rodeado protectoramente por los brazos del otro, arrullado por el calmado latir de su corazón pero con unos pensamientos un tanto desmesurados *tal vez… esto no fue lo mejor* era uno de los tantos pensamientos de Akio, seguidamente de reprenderse por tan atroz cuestionamiento, amaba con locura a Kidou ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar eso? Se encontraba totalmente frustrado, luego otra clase de ideas lo mantuvieron aun mas dubitativo *quizás… no sea yo el que deba estar a tu lado* abrazo con fuerza a su chico pero no lo suficiente como para despertarlo *no, yo te amo y pese a todo siempre estaremos juntos… te lo prometo* y con esa idea clavada en su cabeza se dispuso a despertar a Yuuto, ya era muy tarde y debían volver antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que no estaban

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa mañana Kidou fue como todo los días a sus clases en la Universidad, no quería, simplemente no le gustaba la literatura pero era algo de obligación y simplemente se resigno, después de todo no seguiría en ese pueblo por mas de un mes

- Ohayô gozaimasu Kidou-san- salido sonriente Tachimukai, el nombrado sonrió, ver a su pequeño amigo siempre lo sacaba de esos pensamientos, era el único que conocía su relación con Akio la cual comprendió y acepto a la perfección, era una de las razones por las que el chico le agradaba, también estaba de acuerdo con que lo que sucedía en ese pueblo estaba mal-se ve cansado-

-no dormí mucho anoche- respondió mirando a otro lado sin evitar sonrojarse por lo sucedido la noche anterior

-ah ya…_se encontró con él ¿no?_-susurro para no ser escuchado, aunque por alguna razón no había mucha gente en el aula, lo cual es extraño considerando la hora

-no solo eso- du do en decirle, sabia que lo reprendería por eso pero, debía hablar con alguien-lo hicimos- soltó sin mas

-… ¿hicieron que?- Yuuki ladeo su cabeza de manera adorable, el otro solo suspiro, tendría que repetirlo-¡¿Qué ustedes que?-parece que no

-antes de que me regañes como si fueras mi madre- comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones-¿Dónde están todo?-

-ni creas que te salvas de esta- sentencio de inflando sus cachetes muy molesto y sonrojando por las repentinas ideas que tuvo *Dios quítame esas ideas, ¡no voy a preguntarle absolutamente nada aunque la curiosidad me esté matando!*-creo que…-

-¡SUELTENME!- se escucho a lo lejos interrumpiendo a Tachimukai

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto asustado el de ojos azules

-*esa vos*… _Akio_- y antes de que pudiera terminar de susurrar aquel nombre ya estaba corriendo en dirección al campus en donde se encontraba aquel rebullicio de gente, pidiéndole a Dios para que lo que estuvo presintiendo todo este tiempo no haya sido nada mas que una jugada de los nervios. Cuando llego a la entrada del edificio se quedo completamente paralizado ante la imagen que presenciaba; Fudou atado y arrodillado, sucio en medio que aquel lugar, rodeado por medio pueblo o mas, que le gritaban y arrojaban piedras como cualquier basura insignificante-_Akio…_-susurro nuevamente ya a punto de romper en llanto ¿Qué había sucedido?

-¡este es el otro!- grito un chico de cabellos azules y lentes -¡es este el que mantiene un amorío con otro hombre y no solo eso…!-

-¡ya cállate!- interrumpió cortante Akio recibiendo un golpe en el rostro por parte de un hombre junto a el-¡Yuuto corre!- pero este no se movía, no podía creer lo que pasaba, todo era tan perfecto y ahora, a cenizas estaba reducido. No sintió cuando, pero lo habían toma de ambos brazos y lo habían arrojado de rodillas al suelo, metros atrás de él se encontraba Yuuki igual de paralizado ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo eso? -¡no alto, no lo lastimen, mátenme a mi!-pedía a gritos Fudou viendo como arrastraban a su novio junto a él, en el medio de todas esas personas que lo miraban con odio, asco y desprecio-¡he dicho que lo dejen!-

-¡¿Por qué no les dices que estaban haciendo anoche eh?- pregunto venenoso aquel chico de lentes

-déjate de rodeos Otomura y dilo ya de una vez- pidió un hombre de cabellos morados y bigote, con una bata blanca respectiva a su trabajo como sacerdote de la iglesia, el chico hiso una mueca muy fingida de asco y prosiguió

-tuvieron relaciones a media noche- todo quedaron perplejos ante la confesión del de ojos morados-los e visto, por supuesto que no me quede, era asqueroso-mintió

De inmediato los gritos no se hicieron esperar, el castigo ante esa ''atrocidad'' era grande, humillación a ellos y a sus familias, una golpiza por parte de los hombres de familia mientras el padre los observaba y decía alguna que otra oración para que el señor los perdonara por tener a personas así en su pueblo.

-¡Akio, ayúdenlo por favor, padre!- pero era ignorado, el nombrado fue golpeado con un palo de madera por la espalda tumbándolo en el piso seminconsciente, ambos llenos de sangre, mas Akio que utilizo todo lo que podía (y mas) su cuerpo para cubrir a Yuuto de las piedras. Kidou estaba completamente aturdido, y aterrado ¿serian capases de golpearlos hasta morir? Y su padre, solo miro como los golpeaban tan cruelmente sin decir una palabra, luego de un rato el silencio se hiso, se acercó a su primogénito y le dijo de manera fría ''tu no eres mi hijo'' finalizando esa oración se fue

- ¡no, suéltenlos por favor!-Yuuki trato innumerables veces que se detuvieran pero hicieron caso omiso a sus suplicas, quería irse, estaba horrorizado, estaba dispuesto a huir cuando su padre lo tomo con fuerza de la mano y lo acerco a la espantosa escena-padre…-

- ¡¿estas son tus amistades? ¡Solo son unos pecadores!-repetía su padre seguido por el tumulto de personas que un arrojaban piedras tratando de herir a Kidou, Tachimukai quería irse pero su padre se lo impedía -quiero que observes lo que les pasa a las personas que ignoran al señor- ¿mirar que? ¿Cómo masacraban sin piedad a sus amigos? Ya no quería, tenia nauseas y comenzó a marearse, ¿irónico no? Era como estar en el mismísimo infierno

Luego de ese horrible castigo, dejaron sus cuerpos en medio del campus, no los movieron hasta el día siguiente para después ser arrojados de manera indiferente a un conteiner de basura, el cual incendiaron repitiendo la frase ''sémica eres y en ceniza te convertirás''

Semanas después todos parecían haberlo olvidado, si, nadie lo recordaba a excepción de un pequeño de ojos azules que lloraba en silencio por la perdida de su único amigo y su amado. Después de todo, era lo único que podía hacer, eso y rezar porque en donde quiera que estén, estén felices y juntos, eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, Dios no es un ser cruel, no los separaría, no lo merecían ¿porque? ¿Por amarse? Nadie lo merecía

-_nadie merece se juzgado por amar…_-era lo que siempre se repetía-_pero uno es capas de superarlo todo por amor_- una pequeña sonría se formaba en su rostro cada vez que recordaba la oración que le decía a menudo su amigo Kidou, era cierto, y nunca lo iba a olvidar

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¿Y bien? ¿Ya no hay mas dudas?**

**Lo se soy cruel -.-U ya me lo han dicho antes**

**Pero le di un final de reflexión ¿Qué opinan?**

**:'( Pobres chicos (si no lo hubiese escrito yo, lloro)**

**A lo mejor quedo enredadito o algo así, trate de hacer lo mejor que pude ^^**

**Pero no me culpen saben que adoro escribir cosa tristes, trágicas y demás (¡EXTRA, EXTRA muy pronto un fic con violación explicita!)**

**Quizás se quedaron algo cortas al principio… no iba a colocar lemon, al menos no ahora ¬¬' aunque me hice ver como una pervertida y puede que un poco cursi Xp**

**Esta vez no habrán preguntas de ayuda porque lo tengo todo bien claro :D**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí **

**(Intentos de Mickey XD) **

**V**

**V**

***+.+*GARCIAS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD *+.+***

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**¿reviews?**


	6. revelaciones part1

**Hola a todas! Y todos! Hahaha aquí está el siguiente cap**

**Quiero aclara que en este capítulo es de revelaciones*^o^***

**Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no tienen ninguna relación con los chicos de Inazuma Tow, no se conocen y nunca se han visto**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kazemarce: hahaha morí con lo de ''la real fruta'' me alegra que te guste la historia ^^**

**SefiEK14: claro que tengo que agradecerles, sin ustedes mi motivación a escribir estaría por los suelos (en mi familia solo yo hago esto así que buee)**

**oMatsunoEUmDouche: ¿Por qué a la TV no la emplean como maestra? Hahaha sería muy buena. Gracias por seguir el fic**

**Black-Cat-Soul: gracias te aseguro que este te encantara**

**Mikael Mudou: tienes toda la razón, lo malo es que la realidad duele (ESTUPIDA REALIDADA NADIE TE QUIERE) oh! Por sierto, gracias por los nombres ^^U**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece _TTOTT (si sigo escribiendo esto juro que me dará un ataque al corazón XD)

''_tal vez haya muchas cosas que nos dañen… y es cuando mas debemos estar juntos''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era lunes ya, nuestro pequeño Tachimukai se encontraba de pie, frente al escritorio caoba de su sensei de literatura general, aterrado por alguna extraña razón y es que; su adorado sensei lo miraba con una expresión seria lo cual no le agrado para nada. Ya había pasado el fin de semana y Jousuke fue muy claro ''tendrá su reporte corregido para el lunes '' ¿Qué creen? ¡Ya era lunes! Y no uno muy bueno según Yuuki

-esto es…-hace una pausa y agita levemente su cabeza de manera reprobatoria-esto es realmente impresionante, tiene mucho talento joven Tachimukai- regalándole una muy sincera sonrisa, pues era cierto, Yuuki tenia talento y era realmente impresionante. El menor no cabía de su impresión, estaba realmente feliz y ya no era por el tan preciado 10, sino por como lo miraba Jousuke; con esos ojos negros tan profundos eh intensos que brillaban desmesuradamente, la sonrisa que le brindaba tan cálida y confortable totalmente lo opuesto al frio eh inexpresivo Tsunami-sensei, Yuuki se sentía meramente especial

-¿lo dice enserio?- dudo el menor aun impresionado, sabia que si hacia eso terminaría siendo, en algún momento callado con un beso, y como estaban solos…- o solo po…- y como estaba previsto el mayor se levantó de su escritorio y unió sus labios con los del menor formando así, un dulce y corto beso

-yo no mesclo lo personal con lo profesional joven Tachimukai, y usted lo sabe muy bien- eso ultimo sonrojo mucho al menor. Sonrió satisfecho, había conseguido su beso, y no es que no pudiera tenerlos, pero era demasiado tímido como para pedirle uno o tomar la iniciativa de dárselo

-Dômo arigatô gozaimashita Tsunami-sensei- agradeció educadamente el menor, el aludido se sienta nuevamente y el extiende la carpeta turquesa a su dueño, este la toma y nota que hay un papel que sobresale, al abrirlo el pequeño manchón carmesí de sus mejillas se extiende y oscurece aún más al leer el contenido de ese pequeño papel; **ya te extraño**, eso le pareció muy tierno a Yuuki, y su rostro le pareció muy adorable a Jousuke, él también consiguió lo que quería

-creo que debería irse o llegara tarde a su siguiente clase-dice tratando no sonar divertido, el chico cierra la carpeta y asiente, hace una pequeña reverencia y le sonríe pícaramente

-_y yo a ti_-le susurra antes de abrir la puerta corrediza del aula y salir. Realmente feliz

Justo en el momento en el que Yuuki salió del lugar Jousuke cambio su rostro formando una pequeña mueca de dolor, llevo su mano derecha a la zona en donde se ubicaba su corazón y suspiro de manera lenta para tratar de controlar su dolor. Esas punzadas se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuertes y progresivas, sabia como disimularlo pero si seguía de ese modo ya no soportaría el dolor, de inmediato abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco un frasco con pastillas recetadas por su médico en Francia, ese tipo de medicamentos no los conseguiría en este país y eso era un problema, giro su tapa para poder abrirlo y de allí sacar una capsula. Antes de tomarla sintió de inmediato como la respiración le fallaba, teniendo la necesidad de llevar aún más oxígeno a sus pulmones; seco un poco de sudor en su frente y noto que estaba frio, realmente frio, se alarmo pero no perdió el control, rápidamente trato de recuperar su postura y como no tendría más clases no veía porque quedarse más tiempo allí, tomo su portafolios y su saco saliendo del aula en dirección al estacionamiento.

Agradeció el no encontrarse con Yuuki, lo menos que quería era preocuparlo y menos entrando ya a medio semestre. Cuando ubico su auto se acercó a él, tomo la puerta del conductor y fue en ese instante en donde se sintió a desfallecer; las punzadas se volvieron más continuas y dolorosas de lo que él se esperaba, ni siquiera el medicamento que ha estado tomando ha servido de mucho. Abrió la puerta ignorando el terrible dolor en su pecho y comenzó a conducir en dirección a la clínica dentro de la iglesia del pueblo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tres chico se encontraban esperando a un cuarto; el primero era de cabellos rojos muy desordenados, alto, blanco y algo grueso tomando en cuenta que tenía, al igual que los otros, 22 años. Vestía un short holgado con muchos cierres innecesarios color verde manzana, tenis marrón y una camisa de cierre verde militar con mangas y cuello color crema. El segundo y a diferencia del otro, mantenía su abundante cabello blanco peinado hacia el lado izquierdo, un poco más bajo que el primero y realmente pálido, su pantalón era algo ajustado de color marrón, usaba una camisa blanca bajo un suéter morado y tenis negros. El tercero llevaba su cabello castaño desordenado hacia el lado izquierdo, con igual contextura que el primero solo que más con la piel más oscura, siempre manteniendo una banda con tema de juego en su frente tapando un poco sus ojos, tenía unos jeans azules y una camisa negra manga larga bajo otra manga corta color roja, finalmente traía unas botas negras y una muñequera en su mano derecha al igual que los otros

-¿Por qué piensas que me importa lo que digas de mí?- inquirió con arrogancia el único que se encontraba sentado en aquel lugar; su punto de encuentro, el aula que siempre estaba vacía-no le encuentro el sentido-

-es simple- le contesto con una sonrisa de superioridad acercándose lentamente a él-_porque si te importa_- le susurro encorvado encontrándose con los ojos azul cielo del otro el cual solo lo observaba con ojos desafiante, sin brillo, vacíos, muy perecidos a los suyos solo que estos eran de un ámbar intenso

-¿no se van a acostar aquí o sí?- pregunto divertido un chico de igual mirada pero esta era de un azul muy oscuro, y sabia esconderla bajo sus chistes crueles y su hiperactividad, miro por la ventana y suspiro hastiado, no era muy paciente-¿dónde estará ese Gakuya?-

-tal vez revolcándose con Heat- dedujo arrogante el de ojos ámbar enderezándose y dirigiéndose a una silla para sentarse-¿no crees Netsuha?- recibió de inmediato una mirada de odio por parte de aludido

-escúchame con atención Born; NADIE más que yo tiene el derecho de tocar a Atsuishi. No me preocupare por Gakuya ya que fue él mismo quien me lo presento- finalizo cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo con mucha seguridad, el nombrado termino por ignorarlo ya que, muy a su pesar, el chico tenía razón. La regla era; ''si lo marcas primero es tuyo'' y era una regla que ninguno podía romper ya que era demasiado arriesgado

-en todo caso, Nepper…-llamo el de cabellos blancos sonriendo de manera seductora-¿todavía te evita?- le pregunto de manera directa mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, Netsuha sonríe de lado también de manera seductora

-eso intenta-responde al tiempo en que la puerta se abre de manera calmada dejando ver a la tan esperada cuarta persona, todos giraron sus rostros para observarlo cerrar la puerta-hasta que llegas Gakuya-

-¿te aburriste mientras me esperabas?- pregunto sentándose junto Haruya

-descuida, un poco más y hago que Gazell me entretenga- menciona volviendo a mirar al alvino, este solo sonríe y se levanta para acercarse a él, toma sus hombros y se acerca seductoramente a su oído

-_ya quisieras_-le susurra sensualmente para luego escuchar unas sonoras carcajadas por parte de Nagumo y volver como si nada a su asiento, Nepper solo se sienta dejando el asunto hasta hay; pero claro que se las iba a pagar

-bien ya que terminaron…-comienza Otomura sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una muñequera negra y colocándola en su mano derecha-tengo entendido que Born tiene algo interesante que contarme ¿cierto?- el mencionado sonríe de manera arrogante, muy común en él

-me encontré a una nueva parejita en el campus, a que no adivinan…-

-déjate de estupideces y habla- reprendió de manera fría Suzuno, Haruya solo le volteo los ojos y continuo

-su querido, este, ¿Cómo se llama?...Tsunomiya, Atsukinamu-

-Tsunami-corrigió rápidamente Otomura

-ese. Y el pequeño Tachimukai han estado muy románticos últimamente-concluyo dejando perplejos a los presentes

-¿Quién diría que el pequeño Yuuki Tachimukai fuera de…''esos''?- cuestiono Natsuhiko haciendo énfasis en la última palabra de aquella oración

-te equivocas- dijo Otomura mientras tomaba con una mano su mentón y una sonrisa casi indetectable se formaba en su rostro-él no sería capaz de eso, aquí hay algo más. Pero no me preocupare por eso-

-maquinas rápido ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto ansioso Born a lo que Gakuya lo mira cómplice

-no es nada elegante; chantaje-

-por mí no hay problema- aclaro Fuusuke levantándose de su asiento y sacándose su muñequera, luego todos imitaron su acción-tú dime cuando y yo hago lo de siempre, pero ahora no, debo ir a mi clase-

-también cuenta conmigo, esto va a ser divertido-advierte Nepper realmente muy ansioso-también avísame, debo buscar a Heat-

-cuidado y te lo roban Natsuhiko- se mofa Nagumo recibiendo una mirada de odio-como sea yo también me voy, que de venderle unas ''cosas'' a algunos amigos fuera de la ciudad y se me está habiendo tarde -

-y como ya no tienes quien te lleve- añadió Nepper

-eso le pasa a los que se pasan de listos conmigo- comenta de manera tranquila Otomura mientras abre la puerta-piense en lo que le sucedió al pobre de Fudou antes de querer salirse de la pandilla- finalizo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Los que permanecieron en el aula se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Gazell salió del lugar seguido de Natsuhiko, Nagumo tardo un poco más, recordando a su viejo amigo y las últimas palabras que cruzo con él

__ ¿cómo que piensas salirte de la pandilla?__

___ ¡ya no quiero esto Haruya, entiende! ¿No te cansas de vender esta porquería y de hacerle caso al imbécil de Otomura?__

__ ¡es nuestro trabajo, y sabes más que nadie que debemos hacerl_o_, no hay opción en esto Akio, es si o si!__

__pues yo elijo no… ¿Qué te parece eso ''mejor amigo''?__

__ ¡Akio no, no hagas esto!... ¡te mataran!__

__ ¡pues que lo intenten!__

__ ¿es por Kidou cierto? ¡Es por el que te quieres ir!__

Recordar a su amigo le hacía daño, y más por el hecho de no haberlo ayudado cuando pudo, y es que él también está enamorado, pero jamás será correspondido, y ese será su castigo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿grave?-cuestiono al médico de turno-no esto, esto no puede ser posible yo me cuido, so fumo, no bebo- no tenía sentido, esto no podía ser tan malo como le decían

-debe tomar algunas medidas sr. Tsunami sino… me temo que sus signos vitales podrían fallar hasta el punto en el que…-

-muera- termino la oración Jousuke totalmente consiente de su situación- are lo que me diga pero por favor no me pida que deje de dar clases por que será inútil- era la única manera de ver Yuuki y nada, ni siquiera mil enfermedades se lo impedirían

-oh no se preocupe, usted podrá seguir con sus clases siempre y cuando siga al pie de la letra todo lo que le voy a indicar- Tsunami asiente ya más tranquilo, aunque no deja de pensar en lo que le dijo a Tachimukai-*me cuidare, te dije que te sacaría de este lugar y lo cumpliré*-

-una cosa más sr. Tsunami- el aludido salió de sus pensamientos y miro al médico quien lo observaba un poco preocupado-si esto empeora, el mejor escenario seria que usted viviera a través de máquinas, ¿entiende no?- Jousuke se limita a asentir nuevamente y se levanta del cómodo sillón para dirigirse a la puerta del lugar

-Dômo arigatô gozaimashita- agradece de manera educada y abre la puerta

-que Dios guie tu camino- Tsunami lo mira de reojo

-… _amen_-susurra simplemente para luego salir de la habitación-*si Dios existiera, ¿Por qué no guio el camino de mi familia antes de…?*-

Continuara…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Y para los que se preguntaban como ¿Por qué Tsunami es así? Las dejo con esa dudita… XD**

**Bien, a lo mejor se quedaron con cara de ''WTF'' por la reunión de desquiciados sin vida social -.-u yo sí, cuando se me ocurrió ^u^**

**Espero que haya pasado un 24 muy animado (yo me acosté a las diez uou) al igual que todos los que no recibieron regalos **

**Naa me conformo con que les haya gustado el cap, ese sería mi mejor regalo**

**Preguntas: como siempre a su juicio…**

**1*¿quieren el pasado de Tsunami? (AHORA SI LO TENGO, GRACIAS INSPIRACION *u*)**

**2*¿piensan que lo de ''si lo marcas primero es tuyo'' tiene sentido? (recuerden que son unos violadores de lo peor ¬¬')**

**3* ¿quieren lemon?**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí**

***+.+* GRACIAS*+.+* **

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. revelaciones part2

**Como lo esperaban… esta listo el siguiente cap ^^U**

**Debo decirles que este es uno de mis favoritos, por no decir que soy una sicópata asesina de lo peor…¬¬ dejémoslo en que es mi favorito ^^**

**Me da gusto que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y es para mi con mucho pesar informarles… ¡falta poco para acabar este fic :'(! **

**Relájense quedan unos 2 0 3 capítulos por escribir pero aun así tendré que decirles adiós justo después del ''fin''**

**Me reconforta el hecho de que tengo otras historias igual o peor de largas que esta (que bipolar soné -.-U) sin mas que decir (porque claramente esto es un despelote)…**

**Agradecimientos:**

**SefiEK14: te aseguro que será tan dramático como lo pediste ^^ **

**Kazemarce: como siempre mi tan adorada amiguita, este cap es especial para ti en agradecimiento por no dejar solita a esta loca escritora sin vida social XD**

**Black-Cat-Soul: yo me siento como alumna ejemplar con estrellitas en la frente O*O hahaha descuida, nunca me rendiré **

**oMatsunoEUmDouche: aquí tienes el pasado de Jousuke-kun ^^U gracias por leer**

**Para desgracia de los lectores y mía T.T en este episodio no habrá lemmon, pero si en el siguiente. Y no se preocupen que soy buena para escribirlos y no los dejare con un pichache parrafito ^u^**

**Advertencia:**

**El dialogo que usan estos personajes es el Francés, pero como ni ustedes ni yo somos franceses los colocare en español y fingiremos que hablan francés (no quiero que se me enreden) **

''_cuando uno pierde las esperanzas todo se acaba… por eso la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece _ (me hubiese suicidado pero mi hermano me quito el cuchillo -.-')

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Universidad Católica del Oeste en Marsella-Francia 1992

POV Tsunami

Caminaba por los largos y amplios pasillos de la gran y prestigiosa Universidad en donde trabajaba como sensei-substituto de literatura general para los últimos grados

Llevaba un ramo con numerosas rosas blancas en mis manos, me notaba a simple vista nervioso y eso no lo podía disimular, a paso lento llegue hasta una de las aulas y toque tres veces esperando alguna respuesta

-adelante- se escucho desde dentro, una bella y dulce voz femenina muy delicada y musical al oído de cualquiera. Obedecí a su petición, tome el picaporte de la puerta y lo gire lentamente, estaba realmente muy nervioso, tanto que por un mísero instante pensé en salir huyendo del lugar antes de retratarme y pensar de manera clara

Gire la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla mis ojos se deslumbraron al ver a la dueña de esa hermosa vos, una mujer de no menos de 34 años que aparentaba ser de menor edad. Su piel era tersa y blanca, sus ojos eran de un bello verde oscuro al igual que su cabello, llevaba un vestido de corte imperial verde manzana que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos, y un suéter rosa pálido, la mujer me regalo una adorable sonrisa en el momento en el que me vio entrar al aula

-Jousuke- me nombro feliz mientras caminaba hacia mi-llegaste-

-buenos días Aki-salude a la mujer mientras me inclinaba levemente para luego tomar con delicadeza su pequeña mano y la rosaba con mis labios-esto es para ti- aclare mientras extendía el fastuoso ramo de rosas blancas, ella esbozo una sonrisa aun mas grande, sus ojos brillaban ya que adoraba los detalles que yo, su novio le hacia, eran románticos y adorables, nada de lujo, solo algo para demostrar lo mucho que la quería. Tomo el ramo con ambas manos y los acerco a su rostro para oler su dulce aroma-¿nos vamos?-

-por supuesto- le acerque mi codo y ella de inmediato rodio mi brazo, nos acercamos a la salida y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos en dirección a la puerta principal de la universidad rumbo a una de nuestras muchas cita. Nos dirigíamos a un pequeño restaurant para almorzar y era en ese momento en donde me armaría de valor para, después de año y medio, pedirle matrimonio a mi amada

Llegamos y decidimos sentarnos en una mesa fuera del establecimiento, la vista era hermosa, justo en frente se divisaba un pequeño parque lleno de arboles frondosos, algunas personas reunidas en picnics y barios niños volando papagayos (cometas) un día perfecto para decirle a la persona que mas amas que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella, estaba decidido, estaba mas que decidido, y si tan decidido estaba… ¿Por qué las dudas? ¿Por qué las palabras correctas no salían de mi boca? Debía ser por los nervios pero, esto no era cosa mía, y ya varias semanas atrás que tenia esa sensación de duda en mi pecho… ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?, claro que si, Aki es una persona maravillosa que me había apoyado desde el minuto en que pise las instalaciones en donde ahora somos compañeros de trabajo, me había enamorado en el primer instante en el que vi a ese ángel de ojos verdes, no era que había confundido agradecimiento y admiración por amor, ¿o si? *deja de pensar esas cosas Tsunami, la amas y no hay mas dudas. Solo le diré ''¿quieres pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos?'' eso suena perfecto* estuve a punto de mencionarlo pero en el momento que abrí mi boca salió… nada, estaba frustrado, no entendía el porqué de esa situación

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Aki con un tono preocupado en su vos lo cual me hizo salir de mis pensamientos -no has tocado tu comida-

-estoy bien, no te preocupes-la tranquilice brindándole una pequeña sonrisa, ella me correspondió el gesto no muy convencida, eso se notaba, pero aun así no dijo nada. ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?

-mmm… Aki, debo decirte algo-mis palabras lograron llamar su atención, prestándomela por completo-a pasado mucho tiempo y…- yo no soy de rodeos, debo ser claro o creerá que estoy loco-yo… te amo- metí mi mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de mi saco y saque una pequeña caja azul índigo-¿te gustaría pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos?- al abrir el pequeño objeto se dejo ver un precioso anillo de plata, Aki dio un pequeño salto en su haciendo, abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada, es obvio que no se lo esperaba pero no me preocupe ya que luego de eso su sonrisa mas grande se formo en su rostro, estaba a punto de responderme cuando de pronto

Sonido de un choque (no quería escribir ''piii, piii, i i i i plush, ahhhhh!'' ¬¬')

Un auto había impactado con otro justo al frente de nosotros, se escuchaban los gritos de una señora que no dejaba de repetir que lo ayudaran, sin pensarlo deje el anillo en la mesa y Salí directo a la escena, había alguien vivo allí. Era demasiado humo, difícilmente podía ver algún cuerpo, nada, luego escuche a una persona toser con dificultad y decidí seguir esa voz, quién diría que dos pequeños autos produjeran tanto humo. Coloque mi mano en mi boca para así no inhalar demasiado humo, mi vista se nublaba por el mismo y ya no podía escuchar la vos

-¡esta aquí!- me indico Aki quien apareció de improviso detrás mio, iba a pedirle que se alejara pero corrió hacia la dirección en donde me apunto, se encontraba un pequeño niño de no menos de 9 años atrapado en la parte de atrás de uno de los dos autos, trate de abrir la puerta pero se había atascado producto del choque

-¡cof cof aléjate!- le pedí al pequeño y este obedeció, destruí de un solo golpe con mi codo el vidrio medio abierto para poder sacar al pequeño por allí, lo conseguí, ahora lo tenia en mis manos, estaba seminconsciente así que tenia que darme prisa *dios es un niño, no te lo lleves* pedí en silencio, no soy muy creyente pero eh oído que si le pides ayuda te escuchara, comencé a correr para alejarme del lugar, me acerque al césped del parque y deposite al niño en el, muy lejos de lo autos. Respiraba con dificultad al igual que yo y no paraba de toser, la mujer que parecía se su madre se apresuró a llegar junto a el i se arrodillo para abrazarlo con desesperación y lagrimas en sus ojos, me conmovió mucho esa escena, ''no hay nada mas puro y real que el amor de una madre'' una de muchas frases de uno de mis libros favoritos.

-gracias- me dijo la mujer aun llorando, mire sus ojos verdes cristalizados y… verdes

-¿Aki?- pregunte mientras me giraba para observar a mi alrededor, no la vi luego de haber sacado al niño…entonces-¡Aki!- corrí nuevamente al choque de autos que humeaba menos, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Un hombre tomo mi mano impidiéndome continuar, era un policía vestía su uniforme azul oscuro con una extraña cristina (gorro militar) del mismo color en la cabeza, ''debe alejarse, los autos tienen un derrame de combustible, explotara en cualquier momento'' me advirtió, abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude, ¿explotar?

-¿Va a… explotar?-

BUM

''_Efectivamente Shorinyi, una explosión provocada por ambos autos dio inicio en una de las calles de Marsella a las 14:54 horas_

_Las autoridades confirman que fue iniciado por un derrame de combustible proporcionado por ambos autos_

_Hubieron tres muerto: Fukoku Seshuga y Yakato Koshito fueron los conductores que murieron en este terrible accidente, y una sensei de la universidad Católica del Oeste llamada Aki Kino, de 36 años de edad fue encontrada sin vida en medio de ambos autos_

_Los médicos afirman que su muerte no se debió al choque, sino a la explosión que se produjo minutos después, y nos confirman que no hubo heridos_

_Estas fueron las noticias de la noche, soy Natsumi Raimon. Canal 8''_

Apague el televisor a penas concluyo la transmisión, no se porque lo vi, solo soy un masoquista que perdió a la persona mas importante de su vida sin siquiera poder despedirse

-_yo que hice…_ ¡¿yo que hice?- alce la vos ante mi frustración, estaba desesperado-era lo único que tenia ¡¿Por qué me la quitaste así?- estaba aun mas confundido, una parte de mi estaba desecha pero no era por que perdí mi amor, sino porque efectivamente era lo único que tenia ¿en realidad la amaba?-¡aunque no fuera así no debió irse, no debiste llevártela!-

Pasaron 3 años desde entonces, ya no era sensei-substituto, me convertí en profesor de literatura general para los últimos años de universidad, era más serio eh inexpresivo que antes. No Salí con mas nadie en mi trayecto, decidí mudarme pero no aun, esperaría cuando mucho tres años mas, aun hay muchas cosas que debo arreglar aquí, eso si, será lejos, lo mas lejos que mi trabajo me deje, todavía hay muchas dudas en mi cabeza y eso era un problema.

Tres años más tarde pedí que me transfirieran a Fukuoka, un pequeño pueblo en Japón, perfecto para alejarme de la ciudad, tranquilo y pacifico a mi parecer.

En estos momentos me encontraba en la oficina del prefecto del Instituto Universitario Yokato, al parecer en este pueblo tienen un amen por el cristianismo, valla suerte la mía. Desde la muerte de Aki no e puesto un pie en la Iglesia o eh vuelto a tener algún tipo de relación con respecto a la religión, y este lugar es todo lo opuesto a mí, es un pequeño precio por alejarme de malos recuerdos.

-en ese caso comenzara el lunes, bienvenido sr. Tsunami- el hombre estrecho su mano con la mía y luego Salí de ese lugar, fue cuando lo vi, iba inmerso en mis pensamientos y luego al mirar al frente estaba allí, sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol alejado de todos, concentrado mientras leía el libro que traía entre manos, me maravillaron sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules, su cabellera algo desordenada y me pareció realmente adorable cada expresión que hacia mientras mas se sumergía en su libro, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, era simple, era hermoso, era él… ¿él?. ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Como puedo estar cavilando todo esto!, ¡es una locura!, pero es la locura más perfecta que haya visto jamás. El pequeño entrecerró sus ojos lentamente y acerco a su rostro aun más ese libro luego lo alejo con velocidad y abrió completamente sus ojos, seguido de un pequeño sonrojo y el serrar repentinamente su libro, fue tan gracioso. El timbre sonó, indicando a todos los alumnos que volvieran a sus clases y que yo debía irme, el chico se levanto del césped y metió su libro en la mochila y luego corrió dentro de las instalaciones, por un momento me olvide de todo a mi alrededor, solo podía recordar el rostro de ese pequeño, y sus ojos, sus grandes orbes azules como el mar, ya no me sentía tan frustrado, y me di cuenta de algo. No podía sentirme mas enamorado, nunca tuve este tipo de sensaciones con Aki, sinceramente cuando recuerdo a ese chico mi pecho se oprime y siento una agradable corriente eléctrica en mi espalda, con ella no era si, la quería si, pero no era amor, nunca estuve realmente enamorado de ella, era como mi familia, lo único que tenia en Francia pero… solo es un eterno agradecimiento y un amor fraternal lo que siento y no dejare de sentir por ella

Salí del auto y entre a mi nuevo hogar, nada grande, solo posee un piso pero es todo lo que necesito. Me senté en el gran sofá de la sala y abrí mi maletín para sacar la carpeta que el prefecto me había entregado, en donde se encontraban las hojas de vida de todos mis nuevos estudiantes, mucho por leer ya que eran 4 cursos con más de 40 alumnos pero, me gusta leer así que en realidad no me importa. Me acomode un poco en mi lugar y comencé por la sección ''A'' cada estudiante tenia al menos dos hojas de vida y una pequeña foto tipo carnet engrapadas así que se me haría fácil saber de quien estoy leyendo, fue cuando llegue a la letra ''T'' de alfabeto de aquella sección que me sorprendí; Yuuki Tachimukai era su nombre, era el mismo chico del árbol, no podía dejar de contemplar la pequeña foto de aquel chico que me hizo perderme en sus ojos, sonreí enternecido, se veía nervioso en la foto, ¿es posible sentir todo esto por alguien con quien nunca has hablado?, cero que le llaman amor a primera vista, si que es extraño, pero no importa, aleje las hojas que estaban rodeándome y tome un cuaderno y una pluma fuente de una de las tantas cajas que no he tenido la molestia de arreglar y me senté de nuevo, comencé a escribir, y cada vez que mi mano se detenía miraba aquella foto y continuaba mi trabajo hasta que me sentí satisfecho con eso; de la nada un poema nació en mi, solo con mirar aquel inocente y bello rostro estas palabras aparecieron en la hoja

''_Cuando todo parecía, ser pura oscuridad _

_Tu sonrisa mostró una luz, difícil de ignorar _

_Una belleza infinita que en mi provocaría _

_Que nuevamente en mi vida me vuelva a enamorar…_

Y pensaba que nunca iba a pasar, y que menos con un desconocido, y aun menos con una persona de mi mismo sexo

_Desde lejos te veo y pienso, como sería tenerte _

_Quien será ese afortunado que de mil besos te llene _

_Haciendo que este deseo que estoy sintiendo por ti _

_Sea mas profundo aún que perfume de jazmín…_

La poesía es el arte de crear rítmicamente las palabras expresando así, los más profundos sentimientos, no soy muy dado para la poesía, pero es uno de los temas que enseñare, ¿debería saber escribirla no? Y más si tengo tan maravillosa inspiración como lo es el pequeño de ojos azules. De pronto un miedo me acorralo, ¿y si solo lo que siento es… eso, solo mio?

_Malditas sean esas palabras, que se quedan en mi boca _

_Que no me animo a decirte, por más que sean hermosas _

_Temiendo que a tus oídos, ellas puedan incomodar _

_Como incomoda la brisa al pétalo de una rosa''_

Esperare a que sea el momento, después de todo seré su sensei y, tendrá que verme le guste o no, lograre enamorarlo, podre conocerlo mas, ayudarlo, apoyarlo y aconsejarlo, y si entonces no soy correspondido, pues bien, ese será mi destino afrontarlo será lo único en lo que deba trabajar

Fin POV Tsunami

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lunes, en el presente…

Un joven de 22 años el cual parecía de menos edad caminaba tembloroso y muy asustado por los pasillos de la universidad, mirando a todos lados con cada paso que daba y rezando por que fuese el único en los pasillos, un poco más y llegaría a su destino. Su cabello era rubio platinado, piel blanca muy tersa y suave a la vista y el tacto, en sus ojos azul cielo se reflejaba un terror absoluto, usaba desde mas de tres meses ropa que consistía en camisas y suéteres muy holgados, monos deportivos igualmente holgados y zapatillas deportivas, su personalidad, también hace tres meses era muy activa y siempre estaba sonriendo, era muy sociable y carismático, tenia muchos amigos, así es, tenia, pero en el lapso que pasaban esos tres se volvió muy tenso e inquieto, su sonrisa característica se borro por completo, ya no se reía y casi no hablaba con nadie (decisión propia) sus manos no paraban de temblar, en cualquier momento los libros que sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho, producto del terror que recorría su ser se caerían. No recordaba cuantos anti-depresivos había tomado esa mañana para no desmoronarse entre clases, el insomnio y las pesadillas se volvían cada vez mas recurrentes, si no buscaba ayuda podría volverse loco pero, no podía, seria aun mas peligroso si le decía a alguien su estado, se detuvo y miro su reflejo en una de las ventanas del pasillo, noto su piel un poco reseca ya que no se alimentaba correctamente por no tener nunca apetito, miro sus ojo rojos y acuosos suplicantes por una solución a sus problemas, bajo estos se encontraba grandes bolsa que delataban que no había tocado su almohada en mucho tiempo y por ultimo, esa pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, apenas la noto imágenes espantosas le envolvieron la mente, abriendo por completo sus ojos

_-¿ir a tu casa?- dudo ladeando su cabeza_

_-claro, tengo algunos videojuegos si tu quieres podemos usarlos- respondió sonriente _

_-de acuerdo- acepto feliz_

…

_-¿q-que estas haciendo?- pregunto al notar que el otro serraba con seguro la puerta-esto no fue una buena i…-el otro lo calla empujándolo en la cama_

_-descuida, esto será mas divertido que lo videojuegos- advirtió sonriendo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello_

_-¡n-no alto! Que…- no pudo reclamar ya que el otro mordió su cuello dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojas –AYUDEN…- intento pedir ayuda pero la mano del otro tapo su boca y el terror aumento cuando a un lado de su mejilla derecha se encontraba una navaja_

_-¿no tengo que decirte que no grites verdad? Eres mas inteligente que eso- dijo arrogante su captor, gracias a su desesperación comenzó a agitar su cuerpo tratando inútilmente de zafarse de la persona que tenia enzima, consiguiendo solo que este por accidente hiciera una nada profunda cortada en su mejilla derecha_

_-mmm- se quejo _

_-te dije que no te movieras- no podía estar mas aterrado ¿Qué iba a ser de él?_

Aun mirando su reflejo no pudo contener una amarga lagrima de dolor y odio a si mismo, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para creer en esa persona? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo como para caer en esa trampa tan barata? Confió en el y este lo traiciono, violándolo brutalmente hasta el punto en dejarlo seminconsciente en la cama, continuo mirándose, recorriéndose así mismo con la vista ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué fue que esto le sucedió a él? Era buena persona, hacia sus deberes, tenia buenas notas, era un cristiano devoto, hacia sus sacrificios y ofrendas, no dejaba de orar por los otros ¿Por qué lo recompensaban así? Quitándole lo que mas había cuidado; su virginidad, y ahora estaba siendo acosado por esa persona que una vez tuvo la alegría de llamar ''amigo'' le daba asco, se daba asco así mismo, estaba completamente frustrado, no hace mucho, una semana para ser exactos, ese sujeto trato de acercársele, logrando una vez mas hacerlo suyo, y él, aunque trato de luchar, sus fuerzas ya no eran suficientes, dejando que hicieran y desasieran su cuerpo a voluntad. Seco su lagrima con la manga de su temblorosa mano, ya no quería seguir viviendo, no si eso significaba ser tratado como basura y luego, luego como si nada, estaba seguro de que esto no era cosa de horita, esto tenia tiempo, no por gusto te violas a alguien de tu mismo sexo, debía ser algo mas grande, pero no podía especular nada, los medicamentos que tomaba le impedían concentrarse del todo en… lo que sea, ahora solo debía tratar de que su mente no le diga ''¿Qué esperas? Acaba con tu vida'' y tratar de callar esas voces en su cabeza, aunque, ¿Qué mas daba si moría? Ya estaba muerto por dentro y solo quería respirar con paz por última vez. Estaba decidido

Del viernes no pasaría

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Al fin termine el cap! **

**Perdón por: **

**Tardarme y hacer taaan cursi la mitad del cap :D no se de donde lo saque -.-u**

**Yo no escribo hetero pero, bueno, me pareció que era algo que les daría como un OoO a todos XD o un ''¡OMG ¿TSUNAMI TENIA NOVIA?'' o algo así. El pequeño poema no es mio, lo saque de internet y se llama ''amor a primera vista'' me gusto mucho así que lo escribí. Por cierto las ultimas líneas fueron inspiradas por la canción de porta ''nota suicida'' Dios como amo esa canción ^^**

**Preguntitas: a su juicio…**

**1*¿Qué les pareció el pasado de Tsunami?**

**2*¿y la primera impresión de Tsunami hacia Tachimukai?**

**3*¿saben de quien estoy hablando al final del cap? (que pregunta la mía -.-')**

**4*¿alguna vez les a pasado lo de Tachimukai leyendo? (a una amiga si, por eso se me ocurrió xD)**

**5* ¿reviews?**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí…**

***+.+* GRACIAS*+.+***


	8. disturbios

**Ehh! Lo subí, que feliz estoy *U***

**Disculpen mi demora es que como comenzaron las clases no puedo estar en la PC si no es para tarea**

**Tengo suerte de haber terminado este capítulo (el más largo de toda mi vida por cierto XD) gracias a mi ángel Yoisada de la guarda: mi amiguita del alma Gazuki Fukisuya que fue realmente generosa en prestarme su laptop por 5 DIAS *w* y por esa razón estoy muy feliz**

**También debo agradecer su paciencia y antes de que lo olvide escribir: en mi facebook encontraran las portadas de algunas de mis historias escritas y otras que están en proceso de creación =D me gustaría que me dieran su opinión. Se los diré por si no se percataron, en mi perfil esta a imagen de la portada de esta historia, pero no se ve muy grade y por eso les hago la invitación XD además del hecho de que este face es nuevo y solo tengo a unas 10 personas */* okay que pena :P**

**Sin más espero que lo disfruten…**

''_las dos caras de una moneda…no todo lo que ves es cierto, ni todo lo que es cierto es bello''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una mirada era todo lo que él necesitaba, mientras aquel ángel de hielo caminaba a paso lento y sensual por los pasillos del Instituto él lo seguía involuntariamente, desnudándolo con la vista, fue guiado hasta el aula que permanecía vacía, en donde siempre tenían sus reuniones, ambos con una muñequera negra en la mano derecha, ambos marcados por la misma persona, atrapados y libres a la vez. Entro luego de que el primero o hiciera, cerrando la puerta tras de si, lo miro inexpresivo unos instantes y noto la lujuria en los orbes azules que lo hipnotizaban, sin más se abalanzo sobre él para besar con desesperación ese cuello tan delicioso recibiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte del otro, una vez más había caído en su trampa

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era tarde, estaba en la entrada de la iglesia, lugar que siempre le llenaba de paz, pero ahora, ahora solo le parecía una construcción más. Su vida ya no tenia sentido, quería acabar con todo pero antes quería despedirse de la única persona en quien aun podía confiar. Rodio el inmenso lugar y encontró en la parte de atrás unas escaleras, suspiro entristecido, hace mucho tiempo no veía ese lugar ¿seria igual? ¿Habrá cambiado algo? Tomo la fría barandilla y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Con temor abrió la puerta dejado ver un amplio salón; de un lado se podía observar una pequeña tarima en forma de escalones en donde ensayaba el coro de la iglesia, a su junto estaba un viejo piano de cola color negro, sobre el habían muchos papeles regados y en el taburete, un bolso azul, esbozo una casi indetectable sonrisa, al menos sabia quien estaba en ese lugar

-¡Atsuishi!- saludo muy contento el chico que hace unos minutos se encontraba desempolvando las ventanas, tenia 22 años, era alto y de contextura delgada con rasgos muy finos, de piel blanca y tersa, llevaba su cabello largo, liso y rubio atado a una cola alta para no ensuciarlo con el polvo, aunque un mechón asomaba en su cara y se posaba en su nariz, usaba unos zapatos beige al igual que su pantalón, su camisa era sencilla de un color marrón chocolate que combinaba perfectamente con su suéter de un tono mas claro y sus ojos rojizos, su rostro reflejaba mucha emoción ya que hacia mucho que Heat no se pasaba por la iglesia y en la universidad no habla con nadie, se quito el delantal blanco que usaba y dejo el polvero en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba cerca para correr donde su amigo-cuanto tiempo, no creí que vendrías por aquí- comento mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo pero este camino hacia atrás para impedirlo *solo es él, solo es él* se repetía mentalmente hasta que su cuerpo respondió, él más alto lo miro extrañado pero no dijo nada, final mente se dieron un corto abrazo el cual le sentó muy bien a ambos

-también me alegra verte Afuro- ambos se miraron unos instantes y luego se sentaron. Shigeto sabía que sería regañado por haber faltado tanto a la iglesia, Terumi es como su hermano mayor y sabe que solo busca lo mejor para él, pero ahora lo que menos quería eran sermones-yo…-

-si piensas que te voy a regañar o algo así… pues si debería, pero no- Heat abrió sus ojos ante eso ya que no se lo esperaba-quiero saber algo y lo menos que puedes hacer es responderme ¿no?- recibió un ligero asentimiento por parte del más bajo, tenia razón y no podía quejarse-¿Por qué no has vuelto a venir al coro? Eres el mejor cantante que tengo ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto atento a la respuesta que recibiría

-pues… no me da tiempo- mintió, Terumi frunció ligeramente el ceño

-a mi no me engañas Atsuishi, sabes que no puedes mentirme ¿no te da vergüenza? Estas sobre la casa del señor y me mientes- lo había olvidado, su querido amigo era igual o quizás más devoto que él, debía medir sus palabras-además que ni siquiera tienes la decencia de darme una excusa un poco más creíble, voy a todas tus clases y no nos han dado nada tan difícil-

-no me refería a eso-

-¿Qué tienes?- su semblante cambio a uno más de preocupación y compasivo-sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-

-yo…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿no veníamos a hablar Gazell?- pregunto con picardía el más alto, él otro lamio y mordió la oreja de este, sacándole un pequeño gemido

-oh Born, ¿prefieres hablar?- respondió a su pregunta con otra. Él aludido tomo la fina cintura del chico de hielo y lo sentó a la orilla del escritorio que allí se encontraba, besando con mucha pasión su cuello y bajando el cierre del suéter morado que ahora traía. Sabia que solo era un juego, el sabia que Gazell solo lo estaba utilizando, no lo llaman chico de hielo por nada, no a amado ni ama a nadie, adora jugar con la gente y mas cuando gana y el perdedor sufre, ahora Burn estaba perdiendo, y lo sabia, pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que se le entregaba de esa manera se reía de su debilidad en su cara ¿y que hacia él?, solo callar y fingir que no le duele, fingir que no lo amaba y que aceptaba ser su juguete para también divertirse un rato. Luego de desprender a Fuusuke de su suéter jaloneo la camisa turquesa y con rapidez se la quito, dejando el torso del alvino a merced del otro, continuo con un camino de besos y mordidas hasta llegar a la parte que bien sabia era un punto sensible del más bajo; el ombligo-ahh- suspiro con fuerza al sentir la lengua del peli rojo dentro del pequeño orificio y tomando por instinto las hebras rojizas del otro

Haruya se levanto y siendo ayudado por su amante se despidió de su camisa verde y su franelilla blanca para luego empujar al alvino y quedar acostado sobre él, noto la sonrisa juguetona que mantenía el cuerpo bajo él y sintió un inmenso dolor en su pecho _escúchame bien…yo no amo a nadie _fue la frase que le escucho decir una vez a Otomura, ¿Cómo es que alguien tan bello podía tener un corazón tan lleno de odio? No lo entendía y no quería entenderlo, era algo que simplemente debía permanecer con un signo de interrogante para siempre.

Mientras devoraba la boca del otro acercaba mas sus cuerpos tratando de que se formara un rose entre ambos pantalones -ahh- lo había logrado, sus miembros latentes por la excitación clamaban a gritos una atención necesitada, se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y notaron en el otro lo mismo que al verse al espejo…nada, almas bacías, una pidiendo a gritos salir de ese agujero en el que se hundió y la otra, la otra disfrutaba del sufrimiento de los demás, sintiendo una satisfacción perversa cada que escuchaba gritos de dolor.

Lentamente fue bajando sus manos sintiendo el pecho bien tornado de Haruya hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón, Burn se bajo de la mase para sacar ambos pantalones y comenzó a acariciar la delgada y húmeda (por el pre-semen) tela negra del bóxer que mantenía prisionero el miembro de Gazelle -ahh!- esta vez fue un gemido que no se molesto en callar lo que salió de su boca-m-más- pidió mientras, acostado en el escritorio, arqueaba su espalda y llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Nagumo obedeció, le quito la única prenda que cubría al chico dejando expuesta su gran hombría, blanca como todo su cuerpo y con una rosada punta que Haruya no pensó ni un instante para comenzar a lamer-Ahh- haciendo con su lengua movimientos circulares en la punta, luego bajando y subiendo a la vez de manera progresiva rápidamente, luego de unos segundos se engullo completamente aquel trozo de carne obligando a Gazelle a sostenerse del cabello del otro, este subió su cabeza sacando el miembro de su boca hasta la punta y luego volviéndolo a meter por completo en su boca de manera rápida y muy placentera

Quería que se viniera, quería que Gazelle acabara viniéndose en su boca y terminar con todo eso, pero sabia que no iba a pasar, Gazelle no se detendría hasta ser penetrado

-ahh Ha-haruya- le llamo jadeante deteniendo al nombrado-es…hora- dijo, aviso que entendió a la perfección el otro. Saco por completo el miembro de su boca, se saco con rapidez su bóxer que ya habían comenzado a lastimarle, arrojándolo en el suelo. Nagumo levanto los pies del otro y los acomodo en la mesa, dejando al descubierto total la entrada de este, acerco una de sus manos y el agitado Fuusuke la tomo y con mucho descaro comenzó a lamer tres dedos mientras observaba los orbes ámbar con micha lujuria, sí que lo estaba disfrutando, siempre lo hacía, con Haruya, y con su pequeño marcado

Luego de estar conforme con su trabajo soltó los dedos de Haruya, este comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y succionarlo, forma de distraerlo para que no se concentrara en el dolor que pronto sentiría, pero… él quería eso, Nagumo por mucho que lo amara, quería verlo sufrir, quería que sintiera de una forma u otra todo el dolor que él estaba sintiendo, deseaba que ese ser que en estos momentos iba a ser suyo suplicara piedad

-*_¿_qué demonios estoy pensando_?*_- se cuestionó de inmediato, él nunca había pensado de esa manera, se sentía vacío, confundido, sucio-*como…tú*- estaba pensando igual que él chico que tanto odia y ama, la persona por la que se desvela y llora por dentro, aquella que lo ha hecho sufrir y por la que muchas veces ha pensado en suicidarse-*yo no soy tu*-

-Ha-haruya!-

Introdujo con brusquedad el primer dedo

-aahh!- grito adolorido el de cabellos blancos, pensar que esa manera tan cruel de penetrarlo le hacía molestar, seria pensar de manera errónea-aaahh!- Born al percatarse de su acción, decidió mantener inmóvil su dedo unos segundos ya que había una posibilidad de lastimarlo gravemente-más!- pidió el otro algo desesperado por la inactividad de su amante

Haruya quedo un poco desconcertado pero aun así continuo, dando movimientos circulares para dilatarla un poco, cuestión de conseguir que un segundo dedo lograra entrar en él.

Luego de estar seguro introdujo el segundo dedo, Suzuno solo mordió su labio inferior al sentir la intromisión del otro quien comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus dedos en forma de tijeras, un tercer dedo entro en la cavidad de Gazelle, dedo que no le pareció doloroso en lo más mínimo. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuan Haruya sintió que su trabajo estaba listo, saco sus dedos y se levantó un poco, solo para tomar las piernas del de cabellos blancos y mirada vacía, y colocarlas en sus hombros para hacer más fácil la penetración.

La punta de su hombría rozo la rosada y ya dilatada entrada del otro, haciéndolos sentir un poco de todo el placer que sentirían a continuación, placer que estaba completamente vacío, sin sentimientos, si calor. Lentamente empujo su cuerpo hacia delante para comenzar a introducir su miembro en Gazelle, este gimió con fuerza al sentir ese voluminoso trozo de carne penetrarlo

-ahh!-gemían con fuerza ambos chicos mientras Haruya hacia movimientos adelante y atrás de manera rápida, el otro solo se dejaba hacer-ahh! m-más… ra-rápido ahh!- pedía casi sin oxígeno en sus pulmones

Estaban llegando a su límite, y lo sabían, una, dos, tres estocadas fuertes y veloces en la próstata de Fuusuke fueron la cruz para derramar sus semillas, Nagumo dentro de Gazelle y este sobre sí mismo (*recuerden la posición ^/^*)

Tomo alrededor de unos diez segundos el que Born saliera del cuerpo de Gazelle, ambos estaban agotados, ambos habían experimentado lo mismo, pero solo uno se sentía meramente satisfecho. Gazelle le sonrió de una manera cómplice a Nagumo luego de levantarse, se acercó a él y lamio el lóbulo de su oreja derecha-_exquisito- _susurro nuevamente esa palabra, la que decía al terminar cada maldita sesión de sexo sin compromiso, sexo que ni el mismo Otomura conoce.

Camino hacia su bolso, el cual yacía inmóvil en una silla, lo abrió y saco un paño mediano (los que usan en la serie para secarse xD) y limpio su pecho, lo doblo nuevamente y lo metió mientras sacaba un bóxer azul marino y se lo ponía, el otro, ignorado por completo, se dispuso a vestirse también. Una vez listos Haruya se sentó en una de las sillas observando cada movimiento que hacia el otro, este por su lado, solo tomo su bolso dispuesto a irse

-ya me voy, debo ver a alguien-

-déjame adivinar- se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, no porque en serio este adivinando, él ya sabía la respuesta-¿Sakuma?- dijo al tiempo en que Fuusuke habría la puerta

-fue un placer, espero volver a… hablar contigo- sonrió de medio lado con autosuficiencia sin voltearse y camino hacia afuera cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-ah- Born suspiro hastiado de esta situación, si se lo piensan bien, esto es toda-_culpa mía…_- se levantó de su asiento decidido-aun puedo hacer algo- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando el sonido de su celular lo detuvo, *debo cambiar este estúpido tono* pensó, saco su teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo contesto-¿Qué?- pregunto fastidiado-oh, eres tú… ¿y bien?, ¿todo listo?...aja…ok…¿qué? ¿Suzuno?...mmm, no, no sé dónde está- comenzó a agitar su pie desesperado, solo quería colgar y largarse de allí-te digo que no sé dónde está-

-¿y porque lo vi salir hace un rato?- pregunto un chico con su teléfono en mano abriendo la puerta y sobresaltando al otro

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Deja de hacer eso!- dijo molesto Haruya luego de sobresaltarse y girar en su eje para saber quién habría la puerta-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto cerrando su teléfono, cosa que el otro imito

-tres cosas; primero; las ordenes las doy yo…- comenzó a enumerar mientras lentamente se acercaba a Haruya-segundo; no estás en posición de preguntar nada… y tercero-estando ya frente a frente-_no me gusta que me escondan nada_- le susurró al oído, erizando al otro por la cercanía-_¿entendido?_-

-si…Otomura- el nombrado sonrió con superioridad

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-yo…- no podía, simplemente no podía hablar, decirle que lo han violado repetidas veces y que es uno de los muchos ''marcados'' en la Universidad. Presiono los puños que mantenía formados en su regazo y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior

-Atsuhi…-

-tal vez deba irme…ya es un poco tarde-dijo levantándose velozmente de su asiento, el de pelo largo imito su acción-perdóname por haber interrumpido tu labor- se disculpó recibiendo un movimiento en forma reprobatoria por parte del otro

-descuida, ya había terminado… ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a tu casa?-ofreció amablemente, el otro giro a un lado su rostro-tu lo dijiste, ya es tarde y está oscureciendo. No es problema, de verdad-sonrió para darle confianza al pequeño (de estatura) quien dudo un poco pero al final asintió-perfecto, deja me pongo mi chaqueta y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?- y si esperar respuesta tomo su chaqueta marón la cual era realmente larga, su bolso y salió del lugar, Atsuishi lo siguió pero no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a ese lugar

_ ¿_no te da vergüenza? Estas sobre la casa del señor y me mientes__

¿Vergüenza?

¿De que se debería avergonzar?

-_fuiste tu el que me fallaste…-_susurro con una extraña mescla de ira y amarga congoja en su ser, ya no, ya no podía creer en un Dios que para él, no existía-_ya no…-_

-Atsuishi, date prisa- pidió amablemente Terumi desde abajo, él nombrado acato la orden cerrando la puerta y bajando las escaleras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-me gustaría recordarte quien es el que manda aquí-

-eso no es necesario Otomura. Se perfectamente que eres tu- respondió sin una pisca de emoción en su voz, él aludido bajo lentamente el cierre de la camisa verde que poseía Haruya el cual ni se movía, desprendió por completo la prenda dejando que callera en el suelo

-_no importa cuantos marcados tengas-_comenzó a susurrarle mientras se movía hasta quedar mirando la espalda del de cabellos rojos y posando su mentón en su cuello-_tu eres solo mio_- acariciaba con suavidad la espalda alta Born, carisias que solo le proporcionaban asco y no más. Gakuya recorría con la yema de los dedos buscando aquella marca que cello todo, y hallándo en la parte izquierda de la espalda baja; una pequeña mancha rojiza

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caminaban por las oscuras y realmente nada peligrosa calles de Fukuoka, las cuales estaban alumbradas por faros en cada esquina. Los chicos permanecían en silencio, uno cómodo, ya que les agradaba mucho la compañía del otro, pero ese silencio tenía que romperse, y ellos lo sabían.

-Heat…yo-

-hemos llegado- lo interrumpió el otro, Terumi se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la puerta de la casa del mas bajo, la cual no quedaba lejos, de hecho, la iglesia, la Universidad y la casa de Shigeto quedaban muy cerca-muchas gracias por acompañarme, no te hubieses molestado- Afuro sonrió enternecido

-descuida, sabes que es un placer-

-adiós- se despidió Atsuishi para luego girarse y tomar el picaporte, pero Terumi fue más rápido, tomo la barbilla de Heat y la giro dándole así, un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios el cual lo sonrojo de sobremanera-A-aforu-

-nos vemos mañanas- dijo sonriente y se fue a paso veloz perdiéndose en la siguiente esquina

Atsuishi se quedo como piedra en la entrada de su hogar, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba completamente en shock por lo que acababa de pasar. Agito su cabeza un par de veces y abrió la puerta principal y entrando a su casa, seguido de eso recibió un fuerte castigo por parte de su padre. Suspiro fuertemente acostado en su cama, levanto su brazo derecho a la altura de su rostro y acaricio su mejilla

-*¿por…que, no puedo olvidarlo?*- ¿suicidarse seria lo correcto? ¿su vida podía cambiar? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué Aphrodit lo beso?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El rubio caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la cambio rápidamente a una mueca de desagrado, seguido de una sonrisa de lado

-¿algún día dejaras de seguirme?- pregunto desinteresado y sin detener su andar a una persona tras un árbol, la cual mantenía sus brazos cruzados, un pie sobre el árbol una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Al ver que el de pelo largo seguía su rumbo se dispuso a seguirlo-no tengo nada tuyo, ¿no pensaras secuestrarme o sí?-

-me gusta molestarte-respondió él chico acercándose más-y sé que no tienes nada mío pero, ¿porque quitárselo a Neeper? Se molestara si se entera de que uno de sus amigos mas cercanos le intenta arrebatar a su único y adorado marcado- Aphrodit amplió su sonrisa

-Gazelle, Gazelle, Gazelle. No lo entiendes, Nepeer nunca debió marcar a Atsuhishi, ese era mi trabajo-

-pero te tardaste, tu y eres su amigo y entonces ¿Qué paso?-

-precisamente por eso, además, es mejor tenerlo solo como amigo, al menos por ahora-se rio por lo bajito cosa que disgusto al otro

-si se enteran…-

-¿si se enteran qué? Además, nadie tiene porque enterarse, ¿tú les dirás? Y ¿desde cuándo sigues las reglas? ¿Qué no eres tu él que se acuesta con el favorito de Gakuya?- ese había sido un buen golpe, pero Suzuno se lo devolvería, nadie le hablaba así

-por supuesto que no le diré a nadie, te necesito vivo todavía, de igual modo, tú al igual que yo y los demás…estamos marcados- eso ultimo lo menciono a regañadientes, el otro simplemente miro hacia adelante, intentando no recordar su dolorosa iniciación pero… ¿valió la pena?

-no- dijo deteniendo su andar, el otro lo miro extrañado deteniéndose también, Aphrodit se giro para mirarlo al rostro con mucha determinación en sus ojos-estoy arto, es hora de iniciar…te ayudare- Suzuno sonrió complacido, su plan estaba por comenzar, ya no seguiría ordenes de nadie-pero por supuesto hay una condición-

-dilo-pidió desinteresado, el otro sonrió y se acerco a el

-tú me ayudaras a algo-

-¿Qué demonios…?- el de pelos blancos estaba impactado, tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro o muy común en el

-¿Qué sucede?- Suzuno cambio su expresión por una sonrisa cómplice, señalo detrás de Terumi haciendo que por instinto este girara encontrándose con una escena muy interesante; un tembloroso Tachimukai caminando hacia una casa, de ella salió Tsunami sensei que de inmediato lo dejo pasar-a Otomura le encantara esto- correspondiendo la retorcida sonrisa del otro. Abrió su bolso y de el saco un teléfono mil rojo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Minutos antes…

Yuuki caminaba realmente nervioso por la acera de su pueblo natal, vestía un blue jean claro y una camisa de botones a tono con sus ojos, era la primera vez que se vestía tan ligero, pero quería verse bien para su sensei

-*mi…sensei*- si bien se sonrojaba con tan solo pensar eso, le encantaba como sonaba-*mi…Jousuke*-

Miro su mano derecha y el papel que allí yacía, lo acerco a su rostro para leerlo, era la dirección de su sensei, ya había ido a su casa pero no recordaba muy bien su dirección ya que no salía mucho de su casa y a pesar de conocer cada esquina de su pequeño pueblo. El chico había decidido escaparse de su casa por primera vez en su vida, había esperado que sus padres se durmieran (a eso de las 08:30) y salió por la ventana de su cuarto, camino con cuidado por el techo hasta la zona en donde el techo estaba más bajo y salto.

Diviso la puerta principal del hogar de Tsunami, trago pesado, estaba más que nervioso, su cara estaba de un carmesí bastante intenso, sus manos sudaban y no podía recordar ni su nombre, además de que el nudo en su estomago no lo ayudaba mucho. Se acerco a la entrada y toco tres veces, espero unos segundos y luego se abrió la puerta, dejando ver al siempre elegante Jousuke Tsunami, solo que menos formal, con unos jeans azules, una playera negra y un delantal blanco que decía ''chef'' e letras azul índigo, verlo de esa manera hiso que Yuuki lo visualizara de arriba hacia abajo

-es bueno verte- saludo el sensei con una sonrisa-pasa por favor-

-ha-hai- dijo algo exacerbado

La casa estaba igual que antes, solo que un poco más ordenada, solo quedaba una o dos cajas que probablemente eran de libros, y la mesa que se encontraba en el comedor tenía un mantel blanco con dos velas blancas, un pequeño florero con una rosa azul (n/a: mis favoritas *-*) y dos sillas, una al frente de la otra

-espero que tengas hambre, no estoy seguro de lo que te gusta así que prepare algo al estilo Francés que es delicioso- Yuuki le regalo una pequeña, tímida y adorable sonrisa

-eso está bien, me gusta probar cosas nuevas- le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, a esos orbes negros y profundos que brillaban con una intensidad que podría enceguecer a quien sea, y pensar que ese brillo era por él, lo hacía realmente feliz

-pero-dijo el mayor acercándose a Yuuki-me dirás mas sobre ti en la cena ¿cierto?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro. Tenía unas increíbles ganas de comérselo a besos per no quería presionarlo o ponerlo nervios, bueno, más de lo aparentaba estar. Le pidió a Tachimukai que se sentara y luego fue a la cocina por el platillo, coloco uno en frente de Yuuki y el otro del lado de su silla, sentándose en ella-espero que lo disfrutes- el de cabellos castaños volvió a asentir, Tsunami se extraño un poco ya que el chico agacho su cabeza cerrando sus ojos y tomando sus manos, las coloco bajo su barbilla, lego lo recordó; Yuuki era devoto, no quiso parecer grosero así que lo imito

-Señor…-comenzó Tachimukai-te pedimos que bendigas estos alimentos y que por favor le des a los que no tienen. Amen- cambio su posición y abrió sus ojos cosa que el otro imito. Tachimukai tomo un poco de comida y la metió en su boca, saboreándola detenidamente-¡esta delicioso!- dijo con sinceridad-no sabía que cocinara tan bien-

-y… ¿tu cocinas?- pregunto de repente Jousuke

-etto… si, un poco- dijo tímido, haciendo sonreír al más alto

-no tienes que ser modesto conmigo Yuuki- dijo divertido mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua de su vaso, y es que tenía razón, eran…¿novios no? Pero es que aun se sentía inexperto con ese tema, sentía que en cualquier momento podría arruinarlo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-mmm se esta borrando, tal vez… deba arreglar eso- expresó Otomura mientras se acercaba a la pequeña marca y la besaba

-O-otomura es-espera- y como si Dios le diera una oportunidad el teléfono móvil de Gakuya comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Bufo molesto irguiéndose y sacando el objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón, al ver la pantalla sonrió y contesto llevándoselo al oído

-si eres tu debería ser bueno-hiso una pausa para dejar hablar a su emisor, en su rostro se formo una mueca de desagrado y luego una tétrica sonrisa apareció en sus labios-eso es suficiente, con eso lo hundiré, pero necesito pruebas… muy bien, mañana los quiero a todos en el mismo lugar- finalizando esa oración colgó la llamada-parece que no podremos divertirnos hoy-dijo a Haruya mesando su cuello-será en otra ocasión- y con eso salió del lugar, Nagumo suspiro aliviado y se coloco nuevamente la camisa, aun tenía algo por hacer

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La velada pasaba lenta, para suerte de ambos. Luego de la cena Tsunami le comenzó a mostrar algunos de sus libros favoritos, para mala suerte de Yuuki estaban en otros idiomas que no dominaba, solo en ingle y el japonés, eran esos los únicos idiomas, mientras que Tsunami era todo un bilingüe, dominaba a la perfección el japonés, el latín, el español, el ingles y el castellano, sin mencionar el francés que es su lengua natal. De hecho, Tachimukai termino descubriendo cosas de Jousuke, ya que él no tenía mucho que contar.

Descubrió que Tsunami era Frances-Japones sus padres Vivian en Okinawa, donde lo que abundaba era el agua salada del mar, y se mudaron al oeste de Marsella, una de las ciudades principales de Francia, también supo que su deporte favorito era el surf y que no le gustaba el picante (cosa que a Yuuki le encantaba) se dio cuenta de que Jousuke Tsunami era una persona muy exótica, se podría decir que hasta un poco extraña pero cada detalle de él le fascinaba y era algo que no podía negar

-me gusta el naranja- respondió a la…bueno la verdad es que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas preguntas le había dicho, pero eso no le importaba, de hecho le fascinaba-¿y a us-ti, a ti?- su sensei no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo

-mmm…-lo miro directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa- el azul- respondió acercándose a el rostro del menor, este no se movía, permitiendo así, que le dieran el primer beso de toda la noche, el único problema que no se esperaba en lo mas mínimo era que… ¡fue en la mejilla! Se sintió un poco decepcionado pero no dijo nada, aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sucedía cada vez que su sensei rosaba su piel, pero esta vez no fue suficiente ¿porque su sensei no quería besarlo?-¿Yuuki?- lo llamo Tsunami, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto la un existente cercanía del otro

-¿hum? Ah…eh, lo siento- se disculpo tratando inútilmente de verse calmado, cosa que se le hacía muy difícil ya que la cercanía de Jousuke lo ponía muy nervioso y no podía evitar temblar. Giro su cabeza rápidamente a un lado

-¿sucede algo?-

-no, es solo que- su vergüenza y su timidez se apoderaba de él en estas situaciones y eran muy difíciles de controlar-yo…-

-tal vez sea porque quieres uno de estos- lo interrumpió tomando su mentón y asiendo que lo encarara, acerco nuevamente en sus labios pero esta vez el beso dado fue en los labios, uno sencillo pero lleno por la ternura que emanaba Yuuki-tus labios sabe mejor que cualquier dulce-

-y-yo-pero no pudo hablar ya que se había iniciado otro beso. Lastimosamente esa parte de la velada había pasado realmente rápido, la alarma que había colocado Tachimukai en su reloj de mano comenzó a sonar obligándolos a separarse del beso, presiono un botón que hiso que se apagara el sonido-es hora de que me valla- dijo algo triste pero no por eso menos sonrojado. Ambos se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron a la puerta principal

-lo veré el lunes joven Tachimukai- dice con una sonrisa Tsunami haciendo que Yuuki riera por lo bajo

-y yo a usted Tsunami-sensei- el aludido tomo la cintura del menor y atrajo su cuerpo besándolo nuevamente, luego lo rodeo protectoramente con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo

- _Je t'aime_- le susurro al oído Jousuke-nunca o olvides, pronto acabara todo esto-

-no lo haré, lo prometo- le responde separándose un poco para mirar su rostro-también te amo- dice mientras un sonrojo más grande cubría su cara. Se separaron completamente para que Jousuke pudiera abrir la puerta y Yuuki salir

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Lo tienes?- pregunto el chico de cabellos largos

-esta diversión n le durara mucho a nuestro querido Gakuya- fue la respuesta del alvino, ambos sonrieron con el comentario y luego tomaron diferentes direcciones-_está muy cerca tu fin… mi querido Otomura. Pagaras caro todo lo que me has hecho- _susurro con ira

-*tu reino se cae y ni te das cuenta, que decepción*- pensaba el otro con mucha determinación-llego tu fin, y esto es por Hera-

Continuara…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Datos:**

**1* MARCADO**

**El término ''marcado'' se utiliza para nombrar a aquella persona que fue violada, dejándole una pequeña marca rojiza en cualquier área de su cuerpo, dando a entender que tiene dueño y que nadie más puede tocarlo, puede llamarse así a la persona que fue violada o se dejo hacer de manera voluntaria pero se utiliza este expresión mayormente (y por el hecho de que fue creado) por la pandilla en cuestión**

**2* MARCADOR**

**Son todas aquellas personas que deja la marca en otra, pueden llegar a tener la cifra de marcados e les plazca pero o pueden tocar a la persona ya marcada, usualmente los hacen sus amigos y cuando toman suficiente confianza los ''marcan'' luego observan y los acosan, la mayor parte del tiempo los intimidan y les recuerdan repetidas veces que ''son suyos''. **

**3* EL LIDER DE LA PANDILLA**

**Usualmente es una persona fría y cruel, calculadora y muy ingeniosa, se encarga de intimidar y como los marcadores, comienza a marcar a la persona que le atrae físicamente, la única diferencia es que a por ''presas mas grandes'' las cuales manipula para que forme parte de la pandilla.**

**Ningún marcado puede interactuar físicamente con otro**

**Un marcador puede, en pocos casos pero también puede ser un marcado.**

**Espero haberles aclarado, por si tenían alguna duda **

***/* Eh de aclarar que la parte cofcofpornocofcof me llevo más de lo que esperaba pero…**

**¡Aquí están los resultados de sangre sudor y lagrimas! **

…

**Ok no xD**

…

** estoy a dos caps de terminar este fic, wuaa… pero serán los más interesantes, se los prometo =D**

**Preguntas: a su juicio… este será un jueguito que se me ocurrió; si responden correctamente esta pregunta podrán agregar a mi fic un personaje de Inazuma Eleven, el que quieran (y es que cualquiera quedaría bien para el final) cofcofque sea sexycofcof**

**1* en Inazuma Eleven FFI… ¿Cómo se llama la nueva técnica que utiliza Aphrodit en Los Dragones Rojos? *suerte***

**Antes de despedirme quisiera darles uno de los pocos mensajes del capitán que me gustan (porque cuando escucha ''vamos a jugar futbol'' como un mensaje pierdes todas las ganas de seguir escuchando a Endou xD)**

***Cada vez que estoy corriendo, el mundo se encarga de decirme que apenas estoy empezando a caminar***

**ESO ES TODO hahaha**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí…**

***+.+*GRACIAS*+.+***


	9. ¿esto es vida?

**No tengo ganas de nada pero como ustedes son los únicos que me aguantan…HOLA! **

**Waa que días, sé que me tarde mucho, incluso puse fecha de entrega en Facebook pero creo que ni yo misma me la creía XD**

**Gracias a todos por unirse a mi Facebook nuevo… ya tengo 26! Lo sé, no es un número muy grande, pero es mejor comparado con un 7 -.-U **

**No doy más vueltas, solo pido que, sigan enviándome solicitudes! Please**

''_confusión, a todo aquello que vez…y a lo que no''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname **

-dialogo-

-*pensamientos*-

-_susurros_-

**Lamento en verdad mis problemas de ortografía, no sean tan duros conmigo XD **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Atsuhishi espera!- gritaba desesperado un chico de larga cabellera dorada mientras abría

de manera estruendosa la puerta que llevaba a la azotea de la universidad, el lugar que dejaba ver la vista más hermosa de todo el pueblo, pero la visión que percibía Aforu Terumi en ese instante no era para nada bella-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Bájate de allí, es peligroso!- pero sus advertencias no fueron en ningún momento escuchadas, él chico seguía parado sobre el muro de la terraza, sus brazos estaban extendidos y su vista nublada, probablemente por tanto llorar, ¿y quién no lloraría en su situación? Arrastro un poco su pie derecho hacia adelante asustando a el rubio

-¡Heat!- llamo una voz gruesa, una voz que el pequeño aludido detestaba y a la vez aterraba. Era él, ese monstro estaba allí-no vayas a moverte-

-_ya no me darás ordenes_-susurro mientras sonreía de una manera tétrica-¡ya nadie podrá hacerme daño!- grito con fuerza, luego cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su cuerpo hacia adelante sin dejar de llorar, ya nadie podría lastimarlo mas

-¡ATSUHISHI!-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un día antes…

Eran las 04:00pm, hora de que todo el pueblo escuchara la santa misa del domingo, algo muy común para todos por supuesto, pero no para Tsunami Jousuke, que por alguna razón se encontraba allí.

Todos estaban buscando un banco en donde pudieran sentarse para escuchar bien la misa, pero el objetivo de Jousuke era otro, lo que buscaba (de manera muy disimulada) era a una personita de ojos azules, no se movió ni un segundo de la entrada de la iglesia, aun tenia un poco de resentimiento hacia esos lugares pero no por eso se iba a rendir, había tomado la decisión de enfocarse un poco en la religión si quería estar con Yuuki

-¿busca un lugar donde sentarse?- le preguntaron tras él así que se voltio encontrándose con una escena muy graciosa; un pequeño Tachimukai con su usual cabello alborotado ahora peinado hacia un lado, un suéter naranja realmente holgado y unos jeans claros, además de un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, probablemente de vergüenza

-algo así-responde mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-¿podemos hablar?-pregunta inocente, Yuuki mira de reojo a sus padres quienes ya estaban sentados, espero unos segundos y luego asintió saliendo del lugar y acercándose a la parte trasera en donde se encontraba una escalera que llevaba directo al salón del coro, se sentó en el primer escalón y Tsunami a su junto

Nadie decía nada, Yuuki se mostraba algo ansioso, probablemente porque faltaban tan solo unos minutos para que iniciara la misa, o quizás por tener a su adorado sensei tan cerca, cualquiera de las dos lo ponían de ese modo. Jugaba con dos de sus dedos mientras la suave brisa de la tarde golpeaba con cuidado su cara, temía mirar a tsunami y no entendía el porqué, fue a su hogar, probo su comida, lo beso y aun así *aun así…* Jousuke no se movía, su vista estaba concentrada en el cielo el cual comenzaba a teñirse, de manera muy sutil pero aun así era hermoso, le fascinaba estar al aire libre, tomar una tasa caliente de café negro del más puro cacao y sentarse en un parque o en la entrada de su casa a leer lo hacía muy feliz, aunque ahora, en estos momentos y desde que lo vio, Yuuki ha sido su mundo, y quería decírselo.

Movió un poco su rostro y observo el de Tachimukai, el cual aún mantenía ese pequeño y coqueto sonrojo tan característico de él, sonrió enternecido, el más joven lo miro a los ojos y por unos instantes sintió que se conectaban, como si fuesen uno, como si se necesitaran, como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos, tsunami no se desprendía de aquellos orbes tan azules como el mar, de esa mirada tan tierna y llena de vida que pedía amor a gritos, no lo soporto más, tomo con delicadeza una de las blancas mejillas de aquel chico y acerco su rostro lentamente, sus corazones latían con fuerza y muy rápido, sentían que sería el primer beso de toda su vida. Sus labios se rosaron unos segundos y un escalofrió bastante agradable recorrió la espalda de ambos, se acercaron un poco más sintiendo el calor que el otro cuerpo expedía, Yuuki levanto sus manos y comenzó a recorrer con lentitud los brazos de su amado con las yemas de los dedos hasta llegar a su cuello el cual rodeo de inmediato

-_eres mi todo…_- le susurro Tsunami ahora observando esos labios tan endemoniadamente irresistibles, se acercó más mientras entre cerraban aún más los ojos-_mi todo…_- y lo beso, de manera lenta, rosando sus labios si abrirlos siquiera un poco, como esos besos inocentes que se dan los niños, algo tan tierno como Yuuki Tachimukai, para así demostrarle que en realidad lo quería, que hacia más que quererlo –_te amo…_- susurro al terminar aquel mágico beso, seguido de eso le dio otro pero esta vez pequeño, apenas hubo contacto en sus labios-…_te amo…_- seguido de otro igual y las mismas palabras, y otro, y otro

-_quédate conmigo siempre_- pidió Yuuki acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de Jousuke al bajar sus manos, este lo rodio de manera sobre protectora con un abrazo, la brisa mecía sus cabellos rítmicamente, el menor suspiro realmente cómodo, tsunami siempre lograba hacer que él se rindiera con solo mirarlo a los ojos, y es que perdía toda vergüenza con él, se sentía seguro, sentía que podía conquistar el mundo estando a su lado y que pasara lo que pasara, todo iba a estar bien

-_te lo prometo, __mon petit ange _(1)- le respondió con dulzura en su voz, pero claro, obtienes esa voz cuando estás enamorado. No querían pero era necesario, separaron sus cuerpos y se miraron de nuevo-deberías ir a la misa, está por comenzar-

-es cierto, ¿quieres venir?- le pregunto levantándose y extendió su mano hacia Jousuke, este dudo extrañando al otro-¿Qué sucede?- pasaron unos segundos y tsunami ajito un poco su cabeza para luego tomar su mano y levantarse

-no pasa nada- le respondió sonriente mientras besaba su frente sonrojándolo, de nuevo-entremos, ¿te parece?- Yuuki asintió con un poco de pena, caminaron hacia la entrada principal y se sentaron en bancos separados mientras escuchaban la misa, pero estaba bien, Tsunami no se sentía incómodo en lo absoluto *y a pesar de todo este tiempo… sigues llenándome de paz* pensó mientras se persignaba

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente…

-ah! Pa-para…por-por favor ¡me duele! Ah- pedía suplicante y casi sin aliento un chico de tez morena, sus ojos eran rojizos y mantenía uno escondido tras un parche metálico, su cabello era largo hasta más debajo de los hombros y de un color grisáceo muy claro, describiría su ropa pero, en estos momentos no traía, fueron desprendidas de su cuerpo junto con su preciada virginidad, la cual hace mucho no tenía, ¿su nombre? Jirou Sakuma, él hijo del segundo hombre más rico del pueblo, y un marcado desde hace más de 5 meses

Meses atrás…

Eran las 7:30am, caminaba muy tranquilo y sonriente por las calles como lo hacía todas las mañanas, la razón era que estaba feliz de tener una memoria tan buena, tenía un examen ese día, ya que era la primera semana y los profesores querían saber el rendimiento de los estudiantes. Había estudiado sin descanso durante tres días seguidos y se sentía más que preparado

Cruzo una calle y luego dio un giro a la derecha, pasando las casas que allí se encontraban directo a su centro educativo

-ahh, ¡auxilio!-se escucho dentro de un callejón al otro lado de la calle alertando de inmediato a Sakuma, ¿Qué debía hacer?-¡auxilio!- sus piernas se movieron solas, salió corriendo en dirección a aquel pedido de ayuda tan desesperado.

-¡¿estas bien?-pregunto al entrar a aquel oscuro lugar pero no pudo ver a nadie-¿hola?-

-oh auxilio, auxilio hahaha oh ayúdenme- decía esta vez en broma y evitando que mas risas salieran de su boca-¿Cómo te ha ido Jirou?-

-ah-suspiro aliviado-no vuelvas a hacer eso Suzuno, casi me matas del susto-dijo un poco molesto mientras el nombrado se acerca a él con lentitud y una extraña sonrisa en su boca-¿Qué sucede? No te e vuelto a ver desde la fiesta bajo el puente, te fuiste tan de repente ¿Cómo has estado?-no era de los que les gustaban llegar tarde, y aunque amaba las fiestas, no pasaba de eso además, Suzuno Fuusuke era uno de sus mejores amigos desde siempre y siempre lo ayudaba en todo, era momento de retribuirle-¿Su-suzuno?- la mirada de su amigo parecía haber cambiado, y había dejado de reír pero mantenía esa extraña sonrisa en todo momento

-lo siento Jirou pero… no puedo dejar que nadie mas haga esto- se acercó asta el aludido el cual estaba muy confundido, segundos después los libros de texto que permanecían en sus manos cayeron al suelo desprendiendo y doblando algunas hojas, la razón por la cual sucedió eso fue por el simple hecho de que Suzuno había tomado con algo de fuerza los brazos de Sakuma y lo había empujado contra la pared impidiendo que se moviera.

Pudo gritar, pero no lo hizo, su mejor amigo estaba besando su cuello, lo estaba lamiendo y succionando dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en el, lo sentía tan asqueroso, tenerlo tan cerca y de esa manera era horrible, sabia que podía gritar pero algo se lo impedía, ¿el shock tal vez? O que los labios de su amigo estaban presionando con los suyos, quizás ambas

Se espanto más cuando la mano de su amigo bajaba hasta sus pantalones y se detenía para introducirse dentro de su camisa

-¡detente!- pidió al fin luego de sentir ese contacto, pero el otro no lo obedeció-¿Qué estas haciendo?- parecía calmado, pero por dentro era todo lo contrario

-ya te lo dije…-se acercó a su oído-_yo debo ser el único…-_le susurro sensualmente para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja

-¡ah!...d-dejame- reitero aterrado por lo que pudiera pasarle, ruborizado por la situación y con pequeños escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo

-_jamás_-

Actualmente…

-eso fue muy divertido- dijo Fuusuke a Sakuma terminando de acomodar su suéter morado en su delgado cuerpo, miro a Jirou quien trataba inútilmente de abotonar su camisa manga larga color beige, se acercó y comenzó a hacerlo por él, este al darse cuenta de la cercanía se trato de separar de inmediato-no te are nada, trato de ayudarte- Sakuma estaba aterrado, su cuerpo daba involuntarios temblores y se veía mas delgado de lo normal, su cabello había perdido su brillo, y lo que nadie lograba comprender era que…casi nunca decía palabra, era muy difícil hacerlo hablar y nadie entendía el porqué, pero él lo sabia, Suzuno lo sabia también. Una vez terminado de abotonar la camisa beso la mejilla de su marcado favorito, húmeda por el llanto, este miraba a un punto invisible en la pared, sin moverse, había gritado demasiado, le dolía todo su cuerpo, mas específicamente su parte baja, y su garganta le ardía

Suzuno lo miro unos segundos y luego se alejo

-te veré en el almuerzo mi querido Jirou- se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de si, impacto que hizo que el aludido diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar, seguido de romper en llanto

¿Por qué esto tenia que sucederle a el?

Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a mecerse mientas repetía en susurro ''_esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando…_'' cuanto mas lo repitiera, era imposible olvidar aquello, permanecía en la negación y trataba de actuar como lo hacia normalmente, como si nunca lo hubiesen traicionado, como si su mejor amigo no fuese su violador, como si aquel que le confió todo termino transformándose sin razón aparente en otra persona completamente diferente y todo lo que creyó estaba bien, nunca lo estaba

Continuo así por unos minuto hasta que el timbre que indicaba el almuerzo sonó espantándolo, luego logro tranquilizarse al respirar hondo *solo es el timbre* pensó

Camino con lentitud hasta llegar a la puerta de aquel salón que siempre permanecía vacío y la abrió, salió con la misma lentitud y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mezclándose con los demás estudiantes pero sintiéndose completamente solo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El almuerzo había comenzado, tomo su bolso y camino en dirección a la salida de una de sus clases favoritas, a la cual no le presto la más mínima atención

No había podido concentrarse ya que llevaba sin dormir por más de tres días, era desesperante, al menos para él, el no saber que rayos estaba pasando en su vida ¿en que momento se había vuelto tan confusa? Se dirigió con calma hacia el comedor en donde estudiantes era lo que abundaba, observo con detenimiento cada mesa hasta dar con la indicada. En ella, estaba sentada la única persona que mejor lo entendía aunque no le digiera nada, que lo escuchaba aunque se callara y que lo aconsejaba aunque no se lo pidiera, era su primo. Pero este no se veía muy bien

-¿Ji-jirou?- pregunto ya cerca de la mesa. El aludido, que mantenía la cabeza gacha y miraba fijamente a su almuerzo el cual no había tocado dio un respingón asustando al otro-¿Qué sucede?- dijo realmente preocupado, el rostro de su primo estaba palidecido, su expresión era de terror y tenia ligeros temblores igual a…él

-n-nada Atsuhishi-dijo rápidamente para calmar a su pequeño primo, que lo miraba de una manera extraña. Trato de sonreír para hacer mas creíble su mentira, no iba a involucrar a su querido primo en eso, aunque en realidad necesitara desahogarse con alguien-siéntate, m-mama hizo mi almuerzo ¿quieres?- pregunto tomando una bola de arroz dulce y acercándosela, Shigeto estaba detallando cada movimiento de su primo, tenia ojeras bajo su ojo visible el cual estaba algo hinchado-¿pasa algo?- pregunto al ver que este no se sentaba, volvió en si y obedeció sentándose junto a él, a una distancia amplia

-…tía Kira cocina horrible- dijo de pronto mientras observaba la pequeña y deformada bolita de un arroz para nada dulce, pues era cierto, la madre de Sakuma era muy mala en las artes culinarias, pero el hecho de no comerlo era porque realmente no tenia hambre, con solo ver la comida le daban nauseas-¿no lo crees?…Je-

-es…es cierto- dijo alejando el embace que contenía tres bolita-el jugo también lo hizo ella, creo que quiere matarme- dedujo notablemente en broma mientras miraba con una mueca de desagrado el contenido verde oscuro hecho con frutas de dudosa procedencia de su embace de jugo-¿no lo crees?-pregunto un poco mas animado, solo un poco

Atsuhishi sonrió ligeramente, su bromista primo había vuelto

-je…quizás- tomo su bolso y abrió el sierre, saco una bolsa marrón la cual contenía su almuerzo; un sándwich de ensalada y jugo de naranja-¿quieres el mio? No tengo mucha hambre- pregunto acercándoselo, Jirou no lo pensó dos vece y lo tomo, el no desayunar antes de salir definitivamente no fue un buen plan. Shigeto volvió a sonreír, no podía evitarlo ya que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer él payaso-apodo puesto por él- de Sakuma, sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera

El del parche quito el papel plástico que envolvía el sándwich y lo mordió con micho apetito, la comida era lo único que lo mantenía distraído, pero eso se acabó cuando apareció un chico de cabellos caobas algo largos, tex blanca, sus ojos eran de un oscuro azul, alto y corpulento, usaba una sudadera naranja y unos jeans oscuros ligeramente manchados con unos tenis negros. Su nombre era Genda Koujirou, un estudiante de ultimo año que a tratado desde el primer día de clases ser su amigo, claro que Sakuma se negaba ya que los chicos grandes lograban intimidarlo con facilidad, pero si realmente lo conociera sabría que adora los animales-especialmente los perros- su pación es la natación y es muy sociable, además de tener las mejores notas de su clase, cosa que molestaba un poco a Sakuma ya que iban en la misma clase

Genda hablaba animadamente con sus amigos cuando noto la mirada de Jirou, que por alguna extraña razón no pudo dejar de mirarlo, aunque este se haya dado cuenta, sus ojos se encontraron y Koujirou sonrió y saludo con la mano, estaban a dos mesas de distancia pero eso o lo detuvo, se despidió de sus amigos y tomo su botella de agua para levantarse y caminar en dirección a él y su primo; aterrándolo

-hay no- dijo aun con comida en la boca, Shigeto lo miro extrañado ero no dijo nada y prefirió seguir con la vista la dirección que su primo observaba topándose con el de pelo caoba-viene hacia acá- aviso tragando con dificultad y bajado su sándwich

-¿Quién es él?-

-hola- saludo Genda sin darle oportunidad de responder nada-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto sonriente mientas lo miraba a los ojos- el ojo-. Sakuma no decía nada, no entendía porque pero estaba realmente nervioso y de un momento a otro el apetito voraz que tenia se había ido

-hola- saludo no muy seguro Heat al notar que su primo no decía nada, el sujeto era intimidante pero su sonrisa, que parecía sincera, le quitaba lo aterrador

-oh, disculpa, hola mi nombre es Koujirou Genda, soy compañero de Sakuma- saludo cordialmente mientras no dejaba de sonreír y Sakuma no dejaba de mirarlo

-yo soy Atsuhishi Shigeto, el primo de Jirou- correspondió el saludo-¿q-quieres… sentarte?-pregunto de manera tímida a lo que Genda amplio su sonrisa y sin mas se sentó

-arigato- agradeció mirándolo, y luego a Sakuma, quien por cierto aun no despegaba sus ojos del recién llegado

Estaba realmente confundido, ¿desde cuando se sentía así cuando él estaba presente? El hecho es que lo ignoraba aunque este pidiera estar en su grupo de trabajo, o de simplemente evitar sentarse cerca de él en las clases se estaba volviendo complicado. Cuando Sakuma reacciono y trato de decir algo, un nudo en su garganta apareció, de nuevo las escalofriantes imágenes en su cabeza y los gritos incesantes se apoderaron de él __¡no, por favor me duele ah v-vasta!__ sus manos, que aun sostenían el sándwich a medio comer, temblaban, y su corazón se aceleró de manera inesperada. Suzuno Fuusuke había entrado a la cafetería, acompañado por Otomura y él tal Netsuha Natsuhiko, chicos en serio intimidantes

-y cuéntame ¿ya vas a dejar de evadirme?- pregunto Genda a Jirou un tanto gracioso, pero este ni lo escucho. Arrastro su silla hacia atrás levantándose de golpe y dejando la comida en la mesa, observo detenidamente a Fuusuke; caminando a la fila, tomando la bandeja para colocar los alimentos… hasta que este sintió su mirada y lo vio con una media sonrisa, Sakuma estaba aterrado.

-¿Jirou, que sucede?- pregunto alarmado Shigeto, Sakuma no lo pensó, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, directo a su salón, sabría que no habría nadie, con lo que no conto fue que Genda lo seguiría.

Una vez que ambos desaparecieron Atsuhishi permaneció quieto, completamente confundido, giro su cuerpo para observar tras él y, allí estaba ese sujeto, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sonriendo con esa mirada de superioridad tan egocéntrica. Se levanto dispuesto a marcharse camino un paso y choco contra otro cuerpo, su cara queda contra el pecho de aquel no tan desconocido, se separo un poco dispuesto a disculparse y a mirarle la cara notando la larga cabellera dorada de la persona con quien había chocado, noto los brillantes ojos rojizos y de inmediato se nublo su visión, comenzó a marearse y a sentir nauseas, su cuerpo se sintió pesado al igual que sus parpados _gomen nasai _ susurra tras perder la conciencia y caer en los brazos del de larga cabellera

-Atsuhishi- dijo este quien se señalaba con el nombre de Aphrodit, con la idea de llevar a su amigo a la enfermería de inmediato

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Corría a toda velocidad ignorando por completo a los estudiantes que pasaban junto a él y lo miraban de manera extraña. Recorrió el largo pasillo y al dar la vuelta subió las escaleras del segundo piso

Finalmente entro en el salón

Camino a paso acelerado esquivando pupitres hasta la esquina junto a la ventana, muy lejos de la puerta. Se sentó en el suelo y coloco sus rodillas a la altura de su rostro abrazando sus piernas con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en las mismas, tratando inútilmente de borrar esas dolorosas imágenes de su cabeza, las cuales a tratado de bloquear durante todos esos meses

-_esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando…_- se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras se mecía lentamente, sus ojos estaban realmente abiertos y su expresión era de terror, unos mechones de cabello lograban cubrirle el ojo visible, húmedos por el sudor de su frente y comienzo a tener pequeños temblores que recorrían su espalda

-¿Sakuma?- llamo una voz preocupada tras la puerta semi-abierta, esta se movió lentamente dejando ver a Genda quien le pisaba los talones hace algunos segundos

El aludido no movió un dedo, permaneció en su posición hasta que fue notado por el más alto, quien lo miro con preocupación en os ojos

-Sakuma- volvió a llamar, esta vez acercándose, pero al llegar dos pupitres frente a Jirou este quiso traspasar la pared en la que estaba arre costado

-¡a-aléjate!- grito mientras extendía su mano derecha frente a Koujirou, y con la otra tomaba un mechón de su cabello en señal de desesperación. Pero Genda no obedeció, quería ayudarlo, quería… protegerlo, no estaba seguro del porqué pero, sentía una necesidad inmensa de cuidar a ese chico, aunque este no lo quisiera, continuo caminando, dando pasos lentos y meticulosos-¡dije que te alejaras!- repitió Jirou sin mirarlo, con la vista perdida hacia la nada-_esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando_- repetía al momento en el que volvía sus brazos a su lugar de origen-es-esto no…- no pudo terminar de hablar, ni siquiera supo en que momento lo habían levantado y habían rodeado su cuello con unos corpulentos y morenos brazos, los cuales no le producían para nada miedo, sino más bien una calidad tranquilidad que en serio deseaba

-no me alejare de ti- dijo calmado Genda, quien aprovechó el descuido de su amigo para tomarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza, lo suficiente para que se sintiera seguro y no lastimado-quiero ayudarte, sea lo que sea que tengas yo…te voy a ayudar- Jirou permanecía inmóvil en aquel abrazo tan reconfortante, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas así que coloco su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Koujirou para así, comenzar a llorar

Permanecieron allí por unos minutos, uno desahogando su pena y el otro consolándolo en silencio

Luego de un rato Sakuma dejo de llorar, olfateo lentamente el agradable y suave aroma de aquel chico que había sido bueno con él hasta el final, a pesar de sus rechazos. Era una deliciosa esencia a vainilla y canela, lógico si eres el hijo del panadero del pueblo. Se concentró tanto en eso que no noto que Genda se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, pero no quería molestarlo, se sentía extraño pero no incomodo en esa situación

Tras la puerta semi-abierta se encontraba aquel chico frio con esa sonrisa socarrona que miraba con diversión la escena

-_al fin te encontré… ya no tendré que hacer el trabajo sucio_- camino por el pasillo sin borrar su sonrisa

-Suzuno-san- llamo un chico de cabellera castaña con una dulce voz, el aludido supo de quien se trataba así que giro para mirarlo y le sonrió amablemente

-¿Cómo has estado Tachimukai?- pregunto cordial, él chico sonrió dejando ver su brillante dentadura

-muy bien, quería decirle que ya que falta muy poco para acabar este último semestre me preguntaba si…-

-habla de una vez- lo interrumpió con gentileza-dime ¿Qué necesitas?-

-pues… ¿podría tomar desde ahora las fotos para el anuario?- pregunto esperanzado, Suzuno Fuusuke era uno de los estudiantes con más talento para la cámara de todo el instituto, y aunque no lo ve en sus clases, le era una suerte el poder conocerlo, o eso es lo que él pensaba

-mmm si tú me lo pides- sonrió de lado-lo are con gusto-

-muchas gracias Suzuno-san- él nombrado asintió y tomo su dirección nuevamente

-*pobrecito, tan inocente… supongo que es por esa misma razón que Gakuya planeo todo esto, lástima que no se realizara como él quiere*- pensó alegre mientras se dirigía a la enfermería- esto se va a poner bueno-

Continuara…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**(1) mon petit ange : mi angelito =3= no me resistí**

**Lamento decirles que el fic continua, creo, no, estoy segura de que me quedara más largo de lo que esperaba, es que no logro anexarlo todo a un solo capitulo y bue…**

**Les adelante un pelín pero las deje con más dudas no? -.-U **

**Disculpen mi demora es solo que bueno estoy casi segura de que les explique por qué, bueno eso y que las clases no me dejaba, además de que mi computadora se daña cada dos días lo cual es un problema común para mí -.-UU la cosa es, que serán unos cuantos cap más, si continuaron esta historia mil gracias por su paciencia y si tienen un muñeco vudú mio en su habitación… DEJEN ESO QUE AUN ME DUELE MI CUERPECITO! Gracias **

**Si aún quieren responder mis preguntas pues eso me hace muy feliz: a su juicio**

**1* ¿quieren tortura para Otomura? muahaha**

**2* ¿me matarían si comienzan a morir personajes? Quiero hacerla más interesante… y si no mato a alguien nunca acabare el fic!**

**3* y aunque no creo que tenga mucho que ver con el fic ¿es buena mi redacción? Me refiero a que si debo mejorar aspectos en mi escritura –aparte del desastre de ortografía- es que tengo una historia que quizás envía a una editorial aquí en Venezuela y bue… me gustaría saber su opinión –descuiden que tres personas diferentes revisan mis errores de gramática- **

**En fin…**

**O y quien gano en nuestro pequeño cuestionario anterior fue…**

**Astarotte Lawliet Fubuki Shion!**

**Felicidades, nuestro lindo, adorable y violadle Shiro Fubuki aparecerá en los últimos cap de la historia ****^^***

**Creo que es todo… hasta el siguiente cap**

**Matta nee**…**

***+.+* GRACIAS*+.+***

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. suspenso

**TTTTTTTT^TTTTTTTTT**

**Me tarde… lo sé… gomene**

**No diré nada ahora porque sé que planean atentar con mi vida;^;**

**Mejor comencemos ;W;**

''_El inicio de un nuevo comienzo, es la puerta que está cerrada…la esperanza es la llave que puede abrirla''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tsunami caminaba con mucha tranquilidad por la calle en dirección al instituto como todas las mañanas, mantenía su maletín negro en mano y lo presionaba ligeramente más de lo normal. Cruzo la calle encontrándose en la puerta principal de su lugar de trabajo, suspiro y entro.

-Tsunami-sensei- escucho a lo lejos, giro medio cuerpo notando como Yuuki se acercaba a él con velocidad. Sonrió con mucha emoción y ternura, siempre se alegraba al ver a su estudiante con ese pequeño sonrojo. Tachimukai se detuvo cuando estuvo frente al mayor, suspiro un poco para componer su respiración, miro a su sensei y tomo su mochila con fuerza, estaba muy nervioso.

-bonjour mon ange- saludo Jousuke al pequeño, este sabia que era un saludo pero no entendió muy bien lo dicho así que solo atino a sonreírle con timidez, como suele hacerlo

Tsunami no estaba actuando como solía hacerlo, ya había pasado un mes, Yuuki estaba a solo un mes de terminar la universidad y no parecía que tomaban en serio lo de irse de ese lugar, aunque el pequeño lo desee con el alma y el mayor quiera cumplirlo

Sin embargo se encontraban hay parados, callados, nadie decía nada. La suave brisa de la mañana mesa el cabello ya un poco largo de Tachimukai, la calle estaba desierta, no había nadie en los alrededores, a pesar de ser unas personas madrugadoras y que fuese un día de semana. Jousuke estaba quieto en su sitio, contemplando el rostro de su amante, recordando que en algún momento sus mejillas estaban adornadas con un tono rosado, alegrándose por eso… pero no podía soportar más esa situación, debía decir algo importante, la razón de su extraño comportamiento

-Yuuki-comenzó con algo de ansiedad, quería parecer calmado-tengo noticias para ti

El castaño se sorprendió un poco, no se esperaba ese comentario

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto prestando completa atención a la respuesta que daría su sensei. Jousuke continúo mirándolo, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir cambiaria la vida de Tachimukai por completo, y a suya

-Yuuki, anoche recibí una llamada por teléfono, era mi amigo de vienes raíces, Kazemaru ¿el que te hable aquella noche?- él castaño asintió en silencio-bien…-estaba titubeando demasiado, ese no era el estilo de Tsunami, era lo que pensaba el pequeño. El moreno se acerco a su amante con lentitud y miro con disimulo a los lados; nadie. Tomo con delicadeza la mejilla ajena y la acaricio- nos consiguió una casa en Osaka, sufciente para ambos, en un barrio tranquilo con vecinos amables y… lo sé porque él vive cerca. ¡Nos iremos de aquí!- exclamo con emoción. Cada palabra que escucho Yuuki le hacía estremecer el corazón, la mirada llena de brillo por parte de su sensei era señal de que lo que decía era cierto, y no era un sueño, y si así era, pues no se quería despertar. ¿Había escuchado bien? Se iban de Fukuoka para siempre, juntos. A demás de que vivirán en un lugar alejado, realmente muy alejado de allí, pero eso estaría ben

Tachimukai tomo la mano que acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla y sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a Tsunami con todas sus fuerzas, besarlo con pasión, decirle que lo amaba y besarlo nuevamente. Pero la situación no se lo permitía, era mejor guardar distancias hasta que acabara el mes, si no correrían ningún riesgo. Yuuki atino a sonreír como nunca, un brillo inexplicable ilumino su rostro, quería llorar de felicidad, no más opresión, no más problemas, no más humillaciones, no más de Otomura ni de la iglesia que lo reprimía a él y a sus ideales, los que consiguió aclarar con la ayuda de Jousuke

El moreno soltó la mejilla del mas bajo resignándose a esperar, pero valía la pena con tal de pasar el resto de su vida con Yuuki

-viviremos por unos días en la casa de Kazemaru hasta que la parte legal esté terminada, después la casa será nuestra- honestamente era un gran paso, ambo0s estaban nerviosos, en especial el castaño, que puso una mueca de duda en su rostro. ¿Vivir en la casa de su amigo? No estaba seguro si sabía de su relación con Tsunami sensei o si se oponía a aquella idea y eso lo atormentaba un poco. Jousuke sonrió-sé lo que estas pensando, pero a Kazemaru y a su novio no les importara, de hecho, fue idea de él. Su nombre es Zatoru Endou- los ojos del mas bajo se abrieron mas, eso no se lo esperaba –deberíamos caminar al instituto joven Tachimukai, no queremos llegar tarde- le sugirió volviendo a su forma habitual de comportarse. Pero no importa cómo actuara Jousuke, Tachimukai lo quería tal y como era

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la entrada del instituto, escondido tras un árbol y camuflándose con los arbustos algo altos, estaba Otomura Gakuya. Ese iba a ser el día en que al fin cobraría venganza por todo lo que Yuuki le había hecho. Sonrió con malicia, una sonrisa que fue cambiada drásticamente por una mueca de el más puro odio, Tachimukai no tenía derecho a ser feliz, ese chico le había arruinado la vida, le había arrebatado lo que más quería, lo había despojado de lo único por lo que luchaba, por lo que valía la pena estar allí. No le iba a permitir eso, lo hiso sufrir durante mucho tiempo pero su odio nunca fue saciado, el rencor aumentaba cada día y se hacía más intenso y desesperante a cada segundo. Tachimukai Yuuki pagaría por robarle su felicidad, y al amor de su vida. Ahora esta vacio, no sentía nada más que odio a ese chico, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar pero algo se lo impedía, el crear la pandilla fue una simple y absurda idea para olvidar y entretenerse, ahora se había vuelto más doloroso, y el recuerdo sigua allí.

Despreciaba a todo aquel que fuese feliz

__Tadashi Hera. Ese es el nombre del sujeto que nos puede complicar las cosas. ¿Qué estas esperando?... mátalo__

Arruinar los sueños, para él, era algo realmente placentero

__''ese chico, Shigeto. Gano el primer lugar en literatura, ¿no te parece un buen candidato?''_ _

Hundía sin piedad todo lo bueno, y buscaba la manera de conseguir lo que quería

_''_Jirou Sakuma… es una buena opción, si no lo marcas tu lo haré yo. Mejor no te distraigas''__

Hasta que lo hacía, luego era cinco minutos felices, pero la felicidad se acababa en seguida, así que continuaba cada vez que notaba a alguien feliz. Porque si él no podía ser feliz, los demás tampoco

Tachimukai entro por la puerta principal, seguido de su sensei de literatura general. Pero Gakuya sabía que era algo más que eso.

Si su plan o fallaba, todo debía comenzar en unos segundos. Solo había que esperar

-¡son ellos!- grito una mujer que estaba cerca de un grupo numeroso de personas mientras miraba a la pareja con asco y los apuntaba con el dedo de manera acusadora. Tachimukai se sorprendió, se asusto un poco por supuesto, miro a su sensei quien permanecía inexpresivo ante aquella incómoda situación. El grito de aquella mujer llamo la atención de la mayoría del grupo, hasta que todos miraron a los recién llegados, unos con asco, y otros con odio, un odio que Yuuki no comprenda. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Mir de nuevo a la multitud que se acercaba a ellos con paso firme, la mayoría personas adultas. Estaban cerca de una de las torres de la universidad, podían fácilmente correr hacia la entrada del edificio e ir hasta su aula pero, ¿luego qué? No tenían opciones, esas personas, la mayoría conocidos de Yuuki, querían hacerles algo malo, y eso era obvio. Lo que no era en absoluto obvio era el porqué de que eso este pasando, aunque no era el momento de analizar eso, Yuuki no podía dejar de preguntárselo, aunque no se quedaría mucho tiempo con la duda

-¡estos son los pecadores!- grito esta vez un hombre de edad. Yuuki no podía estar más confundido, el moreno aunque aparentaba normalidad con un toque de enojo, no dejaba de pensar en proteger al castaño. Las personas si te acusaban allí, no había manera de contradecirlos

–Ustedes- comenzó el pastor de cabellos morados-pecadores, son amantes en secreto, han traicionado a la iglesia, a desobedecido la palabra del señor, han abusado de su confianza, deben pagar el precio por sus actos. Solo Dios puede juzgar, nosotros somos su voz, el nos dices que debemos proteger a la iglesia de ustedes, demonios podridos…- Tachimukai se sorprendía con cada palabra que decía aquel hombre-Dios ve todo lo que hacemos, y esta vez los vio a ustedes, nos ha dado el mandato del cielo para castigarlos, y así se hará-

-¿Qué…?-

El celular de Otomura, quien está cerca de su obra para contemplarla mejor, comenzó a vibrar dentro de su pantalón, así lo tomo para revisarlo, era un mensaje de Gazelle –''te espero en el salón B-2 de la torre 1. Te tengo una sorpresa''- era el contenido de aquel mensaje, Otomura sonrió, las cosas se estaban poniendo mejor. Guardo nuevamente su celular y miro un vez más a la multitud, luego a Yuuki, deseo con todas sus fuerza que lo mataran con lentitud y dolor, y se fue

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Camino los pasillos hasta llegar al salón B-2, como lo indicaba el mensaje, el salón que siempre permanecía solo. Se coloco su muñequera negra y giro la perilla para abrir la puerta. Encontrándose con algo que en realidad no se esperaba

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Terume se encontraba frente a la puerta blanca de la enfermería, recostado de la pared con la cabeza gacha y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón chocolate. Suspiro con pesadez ya que las palabras que había dicho el enfermero de turno rebotaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. ''solo fue un desmallo, es probable que no haya comido bien últimamente. Lo dejare dormir, cuando despierte le haré uno chequeo de rutina para asegurarnos de que no tiene nada más''

Pero eso no lo tranquilizaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en el pequeño Shigeto. Miro por enésima vez hacia la puerta, las ganas de atravesarla y abrasar al rubio lo invadían, pero desvanecían gracias a la voz que le decía ''dejémoslo descansar'' suspiro nuevamente, esta vez con lentitud, si seguía de esta manera probablemente se volvería loco. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, tal vez si se entretenía con algo más se le pasaría así que lo saco, era un mensaje de Gazelle, lo abro para leerlo y honestamente su contenido no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto, ''el plan está en marcha, ya conseguí al perfecto títere que hará el trabajo sucio por nosotros''

-_con que si…_- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, al menos algo estaba saliendo bien ese día. Al fin pagaría por lo que le había hecho tiempo atrás…

Flash Back…

Instituto Universitario Yokato (I.U.Y) Fukuoka 1995

-¿d-de…verdad?- pregunto un chico de cabellos marrones hasta los hombros, ligeramente bronceado, sus ojos eran de un color opaco, su figura era agraciada mas sin embargo su fuerza era algo impresionante. Ahora se encontraba consternado por la situación en la que se encontraba, un chico rubio, mas alto que él, le comento algo que lo dejo completamente desubicado –a-aphrodit tu… ¿tú me estás hablando en serio?- le pregunto a su mejor amigo, quien ahora lo había arrinconado a una pared de su casa-vacía- se suponía que irían a estudiar. El rubio había estado insinuándose a él desde hace mas de dos semanas atrás, siempre creyó que era un juego del siempre inmaduro amigo suyo, Terume se caracterizaba por ser gracioso, divertido y en ocasiones le gustaba molestar a los demás, su blanco habitual era el castaño, de nombre Tadashi, Hera Tadashi. Pues esto no parecía ser un simple juego para el rubio, ya que su rostro estaba-como pocas veces- muy cerio, y un ligero rosa pálido cubría sus mejillas-y-yo…-

-¡no digas nada!- exclamo avergonzado asustando al otro, era una situación incómoda para ambos- ¡ya te lo dije y no pienses que voy a repetírtelo porque no lo haré y…!-Hera había tomado una de las mejillas de Aphrodit con una de sus manos-y…-

-_hablas demasiado_- susurro

Tadashi beso a Terumi

-Hera…- nombro el rubio sorprendido. El aludido, con su otra mano, tomo la cintura del más alto y lo acerco a su cuerpo

-_también me gustas_-continuo susurrándole. Una corriente eléctrica realmente placentera invadió su espalda al sentir como la mano de Hera la acariciaba

-no crees que… ¿esto este mal?-se atrevió a preguntar. Tadashi afirmo lentamente con la cabeza, luego ambos rieron y un nuevo beso se inicio, solo que esta vez fue más largo, la intensidad aumentaba cada segundo

Pasaron las horas, la casa seguía solo con dos habitantes, solo que esta vez se encontraban en el cuarto del rubio y no precisamente haciendo la tarea

-¿hacerme esta marca en el cuello era necesario?- pregunto algo molesto ya que era evidentes la macha rojiza, Terume sonrió y lo rodio con cuidado a que probablemente le dolía todo el cuerpo -¡ah!– y aserto

-es por precaución- no era mentira –tu eres solo mío. Quería dejarlo en claro- Hera bufo resignado y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del más alto quien se dispuso a mirar el techo y acariciar a su amante hasta que este se durmiera. Suspiro preocupado, tenía a el amor de su vida en sus manos, pero este no lo sabía todo de él. ¡Odiaba que su vida fuese una maldita mentira! Una estúpida mascara que debía mostrar para esconder lo que en realidad estaba pasando; lo habían violado brutalmente y por miedo decidió unirse a esos asquerosos herejes, sabía que si no se hacia el valiente y avanzaba, las personas que quería podían ser afectadas, lo que en serio detestaba es engañar a Hera, y no solo con mentiras, también debía ''marcar'' a otro de sus amigos porque el imbécil que lo había viola, el jefe de la pandilla, Otomura Gakuya lo había nombrado. Amaba a Hera, odiaba esto, pero no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera lo mismo que le hicieron a él

Una semana después...

-¡¿que tú qué?- exclamo con ira Aphrodit mientras de un golpe se levantaba de la silla-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?-

-tú no actuabas así que… digamos que fue la mejor noche de SU vida-

-¿tienes problemas con que Nepper haya marcado a ese mocoso Terume?- cuestiono Gakuya mirándolo fijamente, Aforu negó con lentitud

-Heat es mi mejor amigo, es todo. Espero que no lo hayas lastimado-

-tranquilízate, tu amiguito no sufrió. No demasiado-

-¡pedazo de…!-

-¿Aforu?- llamo una voz que el aludido conocía muy bien, se giro hacia la puerta, de hecho todos los presentes lo hicieron, notando a un aterrado Tadashi en la puerta no tan cerrada. Terume abrió los ojos con miedo ¿Qué hacia Hera allí?

-H-hera tu… ¿Qué haces aquí? Que… ¿Qué tanto oíste?- los ojos de su amante se llenaron de lagrimas

-…todo- y salió corriendo sin más

-¡Tadashi espera!- seguido claro, por Terume. No iba a permitir que malinterpretara todo, debía hacer algo y pronto. Gakuya suspiro fastidiado, miro a Netsuha y se levanto, coloco las manos dentro de sus bolsillo y se dirijo hacia la puerta

-Tadashi Hera. Ese es el nombre del sujeto que nos puede complicar las cosas. ¿Qué estas esperando?... mátalo- ordeno a Nepper sin mirarlo, salió y cerró la puerta del lugar

El castaño sonrió con malicia

Una semana más tarde…

-Terume… debo hablar contigo- aviso la madre de su amante, la mujer se veía desconsolada, sus ojos estaban hinchados, como si hubiese llorado demasiado. Hera no le había vuelto a hablar, ese día no pudo alcanzarlo, no volvió a verlo en el instituto, nunca estaba en su casa, no había vuelto a la iglesia, es como si hubiese desaparecido. El chico se sentó frente a la mujer, esta hizo lo mismo, pasaron unos minutos, nadie decía nada, el silencio reinaba. Hasta que la mujer al fin decidió comenzar-…Tadashi él… mi hijo… murió en un accidente, un auto…aun auto lo c-choco y él- no pudo evitar derrumbarse de nuevo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Y Terume, Terume permaneció allí, en silencio, asimilando las palabras que le acababa de decir esa mujer '_'murió…'' _sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mirando hacia un punto ciego en la pared. De repente comenzaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos una tras otra, se levanto con lentitud, y con la misma, salió del lugar

Su amado había muerto… pero él sabía que no era un accidente, no podía ser un accidente, y no lo era. Estaba consciente de quien lo había hecho, y esa persona iba a pagar, tarde o temprano

Fin del Flash Back…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se escucho tras el rubio, guardo su teléfono celular con rapidez nuevamente en su bolsillo y se giro para encarar a quien le hablaba, descubriendo a Nepper con una mirada de odio y una sonrisa socarrona-¿Qué no entraste ya a clases?- continuo interrogando, si el de pelo largo buscaba robarle a su marcado se las pagaría, y muy caro

-si- afirmo Afuro-y tú también-

-no me has respondido aun. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-estoy cuidando a Atsuishi- aseguro mirándolo de una manera bastante irreverente

-no tienes porque hacer eso, aquí hay personas que se ocuparan de cuidarlo bien-

-pues yo soy su amigo y…-

-¿es por esa razón que estas aquí?- cuestiono interrumpiéndolo, con bastante desconfianza hacia esa palabra en especifico ''amigo''

-por supuesto- mintió

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gakuya entro al aula cerrando la puerta tras de sí, habitada por nadie más que por él y otra persona, la cual no conocía del todo bien, pero si recordaba su rostro. Se desplazo hasta detenerse al otro lado de la puerta, mirando hacia la ventana, observando lo que para él era un hermoso paisaje

-¿y bien?- comenzó mientras se giraba para mirar al otro-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunto con algo de fastidio, prefería bajar y mirar de cerca su obra a hablar con un casi desconocido

El otro chico se acerco a Otomura con lentitud, quedando a poco menos de dos metros de distancia. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, pero por dentro quería estallar

-sabes…- comenzó-necesito tu ayuda en algo- cometo mientras caminaba hacia un estante del lugar

-¿te conozco?- cuestiono Gakuya al chico, este lo miro con una cara de sorprendido y luego sonrió

-claro que me conoces, mi nombre es Koujirou. ¿No me recuerdas?- pregunto eso ultimo al tiempo en que abría el estante y rebuscaba en los montones de papeles, hasta atrás-no importa si no me recuerdas- aclaro mientras sacaba un objeto de detrás de los apeles y se giraba, su cara se torno molesta. Otomura se alerto-porque yo si se quién eres tú. Gakuya Otomura- el aludido se sorprendió al notar el objeto en la mano derecha de Genda. Era un bate de beisbol

-¿q-que dices?- pegunto consternado el chico mientras el castaño se acercaba a él agitando el objeto

-¿Qué, que digo?- tomo impulso con una agilidad y velocidad única, goleo en el hombro a Otomura, obligándolo a girar su cuerpo para finalmente caer retorciéndose de dolor. Koujirou lo miro colérico, se coloco de cuclillas cerca del cuerpo golpeado colocando el bate sobre su hombro –como te dije necesito tu ayuda- Gakuya trato de oprimir sus gemidos de dolor, los cuales amenazaban con escaparse, unas cuantas lagrima resbalaron por sus mejillas, la caída fue tan fuerte que perdió sus lentes con el impacto, su vista estaba nublada, y eso hacía que su temor aumentara-solo quiero saber una cosa- dijo el castaño acercándose al rostro que se alejaba inútilmente-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a Sakuma?- con la misma velocidad de antes ajito el bate apuntándolo esta vez en el rostro de Gakuya

Flash back

Un día antes…

Luego de que Jirou saliera del aula, Genda decidió quedarse un poco más, debía pensar sobre lo sucedido. El hecho de que tuviese esa extraña sensación cerca de su compañero ya se le estaba comenzando a parecer raro, y el no molestarse o incomodarse por ese tipo de trato… más sin embargo le agradaba la idea de que al fin confiara en él

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Era Gazelle, el chico que iba en su clase de historia pero ¿Qué hacia allí? El almuerzo aun no había acabado. El de cabellos blancos-quien se había mantenido oculto tras una columna luego de ir a la enfermería y volver- entro al lugar y cerró la puerta, luego se giro para observar con una mirada seria a Genda quien aun estaba extrañado

-¿quieres saber lo que le sucedió a Sakuma?- Jirou se sorprendió, Suzuno sonrió con malicia para sus adentros-yo te lo diré…-

Esta era su oportunidad, solo tenía que hacer que el castaño odiara a Otomura y acabara con él, para n o tener que hacerlo el mismo. Era perfecto, ya que es un gran actor. Interpretar a un mejor amigo dolido le salía natural. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, miro a un lado con odio, impotencia y pena, por supuesto toda emoción fingida, y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior para contener su falso llanto, si todo salía bien, la sangre del hijo de panadero herviría hasta el punto de querer cometer una locura

-Sakuma…él, él fue violado-

Fin del flash back…

Nunca obtuvo respuesta, él sabía lo que por supuesto era cierto; Otomura era una persona cruel, despiadada si una pisca de culpa ni remordimiento en las venas, pero eso no importaba, había hecho-según él- lo que tena que hacer. Miro el cuerpo repetidas veces golpeado del aun vivo Gakuya, sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre, Otomura estaba gravemente herido, agonizaba. Presiono el bate entre sus manos con fuerza, eh hiso una mueca de asco disconformidad; eso no era suficiente castigo para él, por lo menos era o que pensaba. El dolor era insoportable, varios huesos estaban quebrados, la boca le sabía a metal por la sangre, perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento. Genda fácilmente pudo haberlo golpeado continuamente en la cabeza hasta matarlo, pero no lo hiso, solo quería ver su sufrimiento, observar cómo se retorcía de dolor y gritaba por ayuda. Pero nadie pudo escucharlo

Podía sentir como el inmenso dolor que recorría su cuerpo surcaba su tolerancia, gritar ya era inútil, pues su boca estaba llena de sangre haciéndole difícil el respirar o decir palabra. Estaba acabado. Levanto un poco el rostro con un esfuerzo sobre humano para encarar por última vez a su atacante, quien no mostraba señales de ayudarlo, pero ya era tarde… muy tarde

-solo quiero ver tu sufrimiento- dijo Genda mientras observaba los ojos morados-esto es por todo lo que has hecho. Solo lamento que no hayas sufrido más- Gakuya reclino su cabeza y la apoyo nuevamente contra el suelo frio, y sonrió

-_nos…v-vemos e…en, en el inf-fierno_- susurro el de cabellos azules para luego cerrar los ojos y morir

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al siempre oportuno Fuusuke, con una sonrisa victoriosa adornando su rostro. Mantenía un teléfono en mano y lo guardo mientras se acercaba a la escena y pensaba que acto usar esta vez

-lo…mataste- su voz sonaba en serio convincente, era de sorpresa infinita, y así era. Estaba un poco sorprendido ya que nunca se espero que alguien tan correcto como Genda pudiese hacer algo tan bajo solo por amor o lo que sea. Pero el castaño permanecía inmóvil, mirando hacia el cadáver, con el bate aun en mano-¿g-Genda?- llamo algo nervioso, el nombrado sintió su presencia cerca pero no dijo nada. El alvino camino un paso hacia adelante para acercarse, mas pero repentinamente Koujirou reacciono, tomo el bate con fuerza y giro completamente golpeando en la mejilla a Gazelle y tumbándolo al suelo -¿q-que haces?- pregunto mientras se arrastraba con terror hacia atrás, logrando chocar otra la pared. Su mano llena de sangre se encontraba en la mejilla lastimada mientras que los ojos llenos de odio de Genda lo observaban casi irónicamente de manera fría. No tenía escapatoria

Ya que Genda sabía la verdad

-¡A-aléjate de mí!- Exige mirando a todos lados tratando inútilmente de encontrar una salida. Genda solo lo observaba, y una extraña sonrisa surco sus labios

-esto es por mentir…-

-¡AYUDA…!-

Continuara…

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**O:o cuanto suspenso…**

**Bueno ya, lamento muchísimo el tardarme tanto en hacer un pinche capitulo pero es que el tiempo no me da para mas**

**La semana pasada fue un completo desastre, se me está cayendo el cabello…bueno no, pero no dormí nada y si no duermo me amargo -.-u**

**Este cap debió ser increíblemente más largo pero decidí cortarlo o me matan (ya igual me van a matar por cortarlo así) pero era necesario**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que aun leen este chiste de fic y los que se unieron a mi facebook… gracias :D**

**Tratare de subir más seguido mis cap (no garantió nada) TT^TT**

**Haré lo que humanamente se me permita para terminar los pedidos que tengo por allí, quizás para finales de esta semana los traigo (pero no prometo nada) **


	11. desenlaces

**Minna! O_o**

**¿Cómo les ha ido?**

**¿Me extrañaron? XD okno (;-;)**

**Al fin acabe este capítulo, fue un poco frustrante pero al menos deje solo lo esencial para el capítulo final OwO wee~**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece _

''_vago, insignificante, rápido. Eso es un final, todos le dan mucha importancia, cuando lo que en realidad importa es lo que viene después de eso''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Estoy aquí porque Atsuhishi me preocupa. Ya te lo dije

-no te creo- continuo el castaño- algo me dice que lo quieres más que un amigo-después de eso hizo una pequeña pausa, Terumi coloco una expresión indefinible en el rostro –y eso no me agrada

Aphrodit cerró sus ojos y agacho un poco la cabeza mientras suspiraba con algo de fastidio. Finalmente sonrió de medio lado, era inútil e innecesario ocultarlo más, no le hallaba sentido alguno. Levanto el rostro al tiempo en el que habría los ojos y observaba a Nepper con desafío y arrogancia

-ja, creo que me atrapaste- se burló mientras observaba tras Netsuha, el otro solo lo imito. Una vez corroborado el hecho de que nadie estaba cerca, ambos se colocaron sus muñequeras. Terumi no estaba completamente seguro de lo que sucedería, pero sin dudas, esto acabaría mal- Heat debió ser mío desde el principio y eso no te lo perdonare

-y miren nada más la clase de amigo que se consiguió

-tú no eres un ángel

-le hubieses hecho lo mismo que yo le hice, y lo sabes- Nepper sonrió ante su propio comentario

-conmigo hubiese disfrutado- silencio, nadie volvió a decir nada, solo se miraban el uno al otro como intentando descubrir algo, buscando un punto en donde atacar hasta que Nepper rompió el silencio

-sabes- comenzó- me caías bien- Terumi no pudo evitar levantar una de sus cejas y observarlo con incredulidad, era obvio que no era cierto, y ambos lo sabían. Se odiaban desde el primer momento en que se vieron hace ya muchos años pero ninguno supo el porqué, tampoco es que les intereso el descubrirlo, pero ahora están conscientes de los hechos- supongo que ahora debo golpearte hasta que aprendas de memoria cierta lección que ya sabias- sonaba como si la idea no le gustara, cosa que por supuesto era todo lo contrario, estaba encantado de poder golpear al rubio engreído, y ahora que tenía motivos era más que suficiente. Terumi solo atino a sonreír

-creo que jamás aprenderé la lección- dijo con la idea de provocar al orto

-tu- se escuchó de repente, con una voz ajena a las suyas pero no desconocida. Los chicos (con algo de miedo, hay que destacar) giraron con lentitud sus cabezas encontrándose con la puerta blanca que ya no estaba cerrada, y encontraron a un chico un poco más bajo que ellos, cabellos claros y mirada perdida –tu- repito alzando su vista en el rubio-me engañaste

-Atsu…- Aphrodit trato de tomarle el brazo pero el pequeño dio un paso hacia atrás

-_no me toques_- susurro casi sin aliento, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-yo…

-¡que no me toques!- repitió, esta vez gritándolo, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y notando que ambos tenían las mismas muñequeras- e-eres uno de ellos- dijo más para sí mismo que para los otros, con una voz repleta de miedo. Nepper solo observaba, esta situación le convenía y mucho-me das… asco- esas palabras golpearon en serio al rubio –no quiero que te acerques. No quiero que te vuelva a acercar a mi ¡nunca más! –y se fue corriendo en dirección a la azotea

-¡Atsuhishi!- seguido claro está por Nepper y Aphrodit

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Flash Back…

Luego de un rato Sakuma dejo de llorar, olfateo lentamente el agradable y suave aroma de aquel chico que había sido bueno con él hasta el final, a pesar de sus rechazos. Era una deliciosa esencia a vainilla y canela, lógico si eres el hijo del panadero del pueblo. Se concentró tanto en eso que no noto que Genda se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, pero no quería molestarlo, se sentía extraño pero no incomodo en esa situación. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Genda pudo analizar su siguiente movimiento

-Sakuma. No tienes que decirme tus problemas si no quieres. Solo quiero que entiendas que no estás solo

El aludido escucho atento cada palabra, pensó en creerle o no, era muy difícil para el confiar abiertamente en las personas, quería creerle, necesitaba hacerlo. Se separó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos brillaban intensamente, entonces lo supo, tenía que decírselo

Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No todos los días le dices a alguien que casi ni conoces que fuiste repetidas veces violado por la misma persona y que hay una organización secreta que lo hace, y que hay más chicos que están en la misma situación que él pero que no los conoce. Sí, eso no era nada fácil

Genda le pidió que se sentaran en unas de las sillas que estaban allí, sabía que Jirou estaba haciendo un esfuerzo y se lo agradecía, eso quería decir que creía en sus palabras

-hace…-comenzó de repente Sakuma- hace unos años, cuando cumplí seis, mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Fukuoka con la intención de comenzar una vida nueva ya que mis tíos Vivian aquí, ellos son nuestra única familia. Mi hermana menor había muerto en la sala de un hospital cuando cumplió los cuatro porque estaba muy enferma, mis padres no quisieron decirme nada hasta que cumplí trece. Ella tenía un tumos en el cerebro, y se lo detectaron tarde ¿puedes creerlo?, solo tenía cuatro años- Sakuma comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Genda quería pedirle que se detuviera pero no podía hablar, estaba impresionado- a mi padre le comenzó a importar más el trabajo que la familia, siempre estaba ocupado. Logramos convertirnos en la segunda familia más importante del pueblo, y mi madre, ella trata siempre de aparentar que no se siente desplazada y olvidada, habla todo el tiempo con las señoras de sociedad luego de las misas y en las reuniones que su familia es perfecta y que tiene un esposo maravilloso, pero no es así, su familia no es perfecta y su esposo la olvido

-Sakuma

-¿Por qué crees en Dios?- esa pregunta descoloco por completo a Genda -¿crees que Dios es real? ¿Piensas que el observa todo lo que hacemos?

-yo

-no es así. Si El existiese en realidad no permitiría que sus creyentes sufrieran, no les quitaría lo que aman, no los aria sufrir como lo hace ahora

-eso no es…

-Sí, si es cierto- hizo una pausa que no duro mucho- siéndote sincero, yo creí alguna vez en El, pero mi familia se destruyó, todo se vino abajo y no pude hacer nada al respecto. Luego de un par de años tuve mi primer amigo, jugábamos juntos, me ayudaba con las tareas y nos divertíamos, mi madre lo adoraba. Luego en una fiesta mi padre me presento a Kido Yuuto, y nos hicimos de inmediato amigos, teníamos mucho en común, éramos casi hermanos, y entonces sucedió, volví a quedarme solo, a Kido lo mataron cruelmente porque había cometido el error de enamorarse, ¿Qué rayos importa que haya sido de un chico? Me dijo que lo amaba y que se irían juntos, yo tenía tantas ganas de hacer lo mismo, irme de aquí y desaparecer. No debió morir, ¡me lo arrebataron!

-Sakuma, entiendo que tu

-¡no, no entiendes nada!-lo interrumpió- jamás entenderás todo lo que me está pasando. Quisiera que si pero no, y luego esta mi otro amigo, ja, creí conocerlo en verdad pero era todo lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Fin del Flash Back…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Atsuhishi espera!- gritaba desesperado un chico de larga cabellera dorada mientras abría de manera estruendosa la puerta que llevaba a la azotea de la universidad, el lugar que dejaba ver la vista más hermosa de todo el pueblo, pero la visión que percibía Afuro Terumi en ese instante no era para nada bella-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Bájate de allí, es peligroso!- pero sus advertencias no fueron en ningún momento escuchadas, él chico seguía parado sobre el muro de la terraza, sus brazos estaban extendidos y su vista nublada, probablemente por tanto llorar, ¿y quién no lloraría en su situación? Arrastro un poco su pie derecho hacia adelante asustando a el rubio

-¡Heat!- llamo una voz gruesa, una voz que el pequeño aludido detestaba y a la vez aterraba. Era él, ese monstro estaba allí-no vayas a moverte-

-_ya no me darás ordenes_-susurro mientras sonreía de una manera tétrica-¡ya nadie podrá hacerme daño!- grito con fuerza, luego cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su cuerpo hacia adelante sin dejar de llorar, ya nadie podría lastimarlo mas

-¡ATSUHISHI!-

El grito desgarrador de Aphrodit se escuchó por todo el lugar, todos en el patio pudieron escucharlo con claridad a pesar del ruido y la distancia. Algunos observaron en dirección acertada de donde había salido aquel grito, otros giraban en todas direcciones sus cabezas

Tachimukai miraba la azotea con algo de confusión, hasta que distinguió que una persona estaba cayendo de allí a gran velocidad. No era muy alto pero si peligroso

-¡alguien ayúdenlo! ¡Tsuna¡- se giró para llamar a Tsunami pero este ya no estaba junto a él, salió corriendo en dirección al chico que caía, no estaban muy lejos y gracias a la distracción de los otros pudo pasar a través de ellos, Yuuki supo que de inmediato debía huir, corrió en dirección a al auto, todo lo que debía hacer era recordar las clases que Tsunami le había dado sobre cómo manejarlo. Tenía una idea

Tsunami corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, atravesó a todas esas personas, su prioridad era tratar de salvar al muchacho pero también debía tomar esa oportunidad para escapar

El tiempo era su enemigo, llego unos segundos antes de que el cuerpo callera por completo, rodeándolo en un protector abrazo y golpeando su propia espalda contra el suelo. El chico estaba inconsciente, se levantó con lentitud y le observo el rostro, era uno de sus estudiantes de último año. Cargo su cuerpo como a una princesa apoyando el rostro del muchacho en su pecho. Nadie decía nada, todos estaba completamente desubicados pero un aire de alivio logro rodear el lugar. De repente, el ronronear de un motor quebró por completo el silencio, Tachimukai había entrado en el campus, los demás se alejaron del vehículo y este se acercó a Tsunami, Yuuki abrió la puerta de atrás y Jousuke entro junto con el chico cerrando rápidamente la puerta. Entonces se fueron

-debemos llevarlo al hospital- dijo Tachimukai mas asustado de la calle que de todo lo demás

-concéntrate en el camino, jamás te deje manejar.- Tsunami miro tras él y luego se giró a Yuuki- cuando estemos más adelante me darás el volante- el castaño atino a asentir sin decir nada, era mucho mejor para todos

-¿quién es?- pregunto de repente, ya que no le había visto el rostro y no pensaba girar para hacerlo

-su nombre es… Atsuhishi-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El lugar estaba completamente lleno de sangre, las paredes blancas estaban ahora manchadas al igual que el piso, los asientos y las mesas. La silueta de una persona golpeando con un bate en la cabeza repetidas veces de otra se distinguía desde la ventana

__''el me… el me violo''__

Esas palabras hicieron que la furia de Genda se volviera incontrolable

Golpeaba y golpeaba la cabeza ya irreconocible de Suzuno

-¡no le volverás a hacer daño a nadie! ¡Nunca más!- repetía cada cierto tiempo, sus rostro sudoroso mesclado con la sangre salpicada estaba enrojecido por la furia

__''Suzuno Fuusuke me utilizo''__

El cansancio invadió al chico así que se detuvo, gotas de sangre caían rápidamente por el bate, Genda utilizo su otra mano para secar el sudor de su frente y limpiar un poco su rostro

-¿Qué…que hice?- se preguntó al fin luego de unos minutos de observar los cadáveres en completo silencio. No era arrepentimiento, no era miedo, no era duda, pero sin dudas sentía algo indescriptible hacia lo que había hecho. Soltó el bate dejando que rebotara un par de veces contra el suelo, luego pensó en Sakuma, tal vez esto no era lo que quería, pero eso ya no importaba, el daño estaba hecho desde mucho antes, desde el primer momento en el que Suzuno había tocado por primera vez el cuerpo de Jirou, porque ahora gracias a eso Jirou jamás volverá a ser el mismo, no volverá a ver las cosas igual, no confiara mas en nadie, se sentirá inseguro a donde valla y todo porque su mejor amigo no fue lo que esperaba

Salió del lugar dispuesto a cambiarse eh ir a buscar a Sakuma, él le dijo que quería irse del pueblo

Y lo iba a ayudar

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían cambiado de puesto y ahora era Tsunami quien conducía mientras Yuuki mantenía la cabeza de Heat reposando en su pierna y acariciaba sus cabellos con algo de tristeza

-pobre chico- dijo en algún momento- me pregunto qué le habrán hecho para querer llegar a esto

-no te mortifiques por eso Yuuki- lo consoló Tsunami- todo va a estar bien

Pronto llegaron al hospital del pueblo, Tsunami salió del auto y le pidió amablemente al castaño que esperara allí mientras llevaba a Heat a que lo atendieran. Yuuki acepto

Jousuke entro al hospital y de inmediato llamo a una enfermera para que lo ayudara, la mujer llamo a una camilla y pidió con detalle que le explicara que había sucedido, el sensei le explico la situación y le dio los datos del muchacho disculpándose por no recordar el nombre de los padres ya que tenía más de noventa estudiantes a su cargo y debía memorizar todos sus nombres, la enfermera lo entendió, le dijo que no se preocupara ya que había un registro de nombres que podría servir de ayuda, Tsunami se disculpó nuevamente porque debía irse, agradeció amablemente a la mujer y salió del lugar en dirección al FIAT en donde Yuuki lo esperaba. Se montó y encendió el motor para irse, la pregunta era ¿a dónde?

Y luego comenzó el debate

-Tsunami. ¿A dónde iremos? Me refiero a que, en mi casa probablemente nos estarán esperando igual que en la suya- el menor tenía un buen punto, ambos se pusieron a pensar un buen rato, y solo por un momento Yuuki entro en pánico, pensando cualquier cantidad de cosas por las que temer. Que los alcanzaran y que lastimaran a Jousuke, eso era lo que más lo asustaba. Pero tenía que mantener la calma, no podía perder la tranquilidad en un momento así, miraba hacia la ventana mientras daba pequeños suspiros, observaba el paisaje, las casa, los árboles, el azul del cielo, no sabía ni siquiera que horas eran, contemplaba ya más tranquilo cuando sintió una calidez en su mano, el moreno se la había tomado-Tsunami

-te lo dije antes Yuuki, todo estará bien

El pequeño sonrió, un poco sonrojado por supuesto. Sabía que junto a Jousuke todo estaría bien

Compusieron un poco más hasta llegar a las afueras de Fukuoka

-… ¿Tsunami?

-dijiste que ir a tu casa o a la mía era peligroso

-es cierto pero

-tranquilo, ya pensé en algo

Un par de horas después Tsunami se detuvo en una gasolinera en donde comenzó a llenar el tanque del auto mientras Tachimukai compraba comida y agua, lo necesario para el viaje, el cual sería largo según Tsunami. Yuuki salió con las bolsas y las metió en el asiento trasero del auto, al lado de él estaba Tsunami con el dispensador en la mano, sin dejar de mirarlo

-sabes- le dijo al menor- quiero decirte algo, ¿te acercas?- Yuuki obedeció sin pensarlo y de inmediato Tsunami tomo su barbilla y le robo un pequeño beso, sonrojándolo- hace ya un buen rato que no tocaba tus labios

-¡Tsunami!- lo llamo avergonzado- aquí no- el mayor solo sonrió, Yuuki entro en el auto fingiendo molestia, una vez dentro y seguro de que Tsunami no lo miraba, sonrió- _baka_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakuma caminaba hacia su casa, teniendo un terrible presentimiento, sabía que ese no era su día

-debí comer todo el sándwich- se dijo para sí mismo, cuando escucho a alguien corriendo tras el así que se giró. Era Genda, su presencia lo llenaba de paz sin dudas y verlo lo emocionaba mucho-*¿uh? ¿Por qué de pronto estoy caliente?* se tocó la frente para verificarlo y efectivamente, estaba caliente, pero no era fiebre

-Sakuma, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto al notar que el chico tenía su mano en la frente-¿estas enfermo? Déjame ver- gentilmente le quito la mano cambiándola por la suya, sonrojando a Sakuma-pues… si estas algo caliente, pero tranquilo no es fiebre. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-etto… no gracias, estoy bien- no sabía que decir ni hacer, estaba un poco incómodo, no es que le molestara su presencia, era todo lo contrario, y eso lo asustaba

-necesito hablar contigo- de pronto Genda cambio completamente su humor, estaba serio, parecía que aquello que tanto quería decirle era importante. Asintió sin más- quiero que me acompañes

-¿a dónde?

-lejos

-¿qué?

-nos vamos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La tarde callo rápido, Tsunami y Tachimukai Probablemente estaban saliendo del estado en dirección a Inazuma, quien sabe. El cielo comenzó a teñirse de colores rojizos, la policía estaba en la universidad recogiendo dos cadáveres y preguntándose quien aria algo tan depravado, no muy lejos de la escena dos familias rompían en llanto haciéndose esa misma pregunta, mientras en la casa de Yuuki, su madre estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala escuchando los gritos de histeria que salían de su esposo. Yuuki no estaba, no aparecía por ningún lado, las personas que anteriormente los saludaban con afecto todos los días ahora ni se molestaban en mirarlos, o lo hacían con asco. El hombre no dejaba de gritarle a su esposa que eso era su culpa, que debió educarlo mejor. Ella solo escuchaba sin decir nada, no estaba molesta, no se sentía mal, estaba triste por no haberse despedido de su único hijo, aunque ella sabía que estaba bien y que él hubiese querido hacerlo, ahora que se había ido se dio cuenta de lo dura que había sido todos esos años con él, lo cruel que era, nunca le dio amor, no como él se lo merecía, siempre con la idea de que hacia lo mejor para él, cosa que por supuesto no era cierto. Pero ya era tarde era demasiado tarde para corregirse y pedir disculpas, era demasiado tarde para abrasarlo y besarlo como nunca lo hizo, decirle cuanto lo amaba. Ella deseaba que él lo supiera y rezaba por eso

-*al menos esta feliz, a salvo y con alguien que lo ama* pensó. Las madres son unas mujeres muy suspicaces

Fuera del hospital estaba Terumi, sentado en una de las bancas que allí se encontraban, profundamente arrepentido de todo, él sabía que hizo las cosas mal, todas y cada una de ellas, quería creer que no pero así era, ni siquiera se acordaba de la última vez que no le mintió a alguien

-a ti nunca te he mentido- dijo al viento, sabia con quien hablaba- quiero que me expliques porque no llegue a tiempo aquella vez. Quiero que me expliques porque no llegue a tiempo esta vez, pero sé que no lo aras, al menos no será fácil tu respuesta…-suspiro cansado, cansado de todo- nunca son fáciles mis preguntas

Estaba recordando las palabras del doctor ''lo lamento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos'' estaba pasando de nuevo y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Miro la pantalla de su teléfono celular, era una foto de Atsuhishi y el hace ya mucho tiempo, era un recuerdo muy bonito que no planeaba olvidar jamás. Ahora, a empezar de nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado, ahora si podía, esa era la diferencia, ya que Otomura Gakuya no estaba, no había por qué temer más, solo tenía que hacer un espacio en su corazón para Heat, ahora las dos personas que más amaba estaban con él. Se sentía mal, realmente mal, pero había aprendido a sobre llevar la situación, entendía que esto iba a ser un nuevo comienzo, pero solo para él, jamás para el pueblo, ellos jamás cambiarían. Debía irse

Y debía hacerlo ya

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Nepper sentándose junto a el

-pensar- fue su única respuesta

Nadie decía nada, era una situación extraña, Terumi no estaba fastidiado con su presencia, honestamente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ahora le daba igual pero, algo había cambiado, no estaba seguro que pero en Nepper se veía algo diferente

-ya nos podemos quitar estas marcas- dijo de repente el castaño, Aphrodit se sorprendió. Solo un poco

-¿también lo odiabas?

-o vamos, todos los que lo seguían lo hacían por miedo, incluyéndote

-incluyéndote

-lo sé. Lo admito, pero ¿en serio pensaste que seguía a ese tipo por gusto?

-eso parecía- respondió con honestidad. El otro se encogió de hombros fingiendo que no le importaba. Y como si lo hubiesen planeado ambos sacaron sus muñequeras

-deberíamos quemarlas- Terumi asintió-y…yo

-¿tú qué?

-déjame hablar- esa actitud arrogante era lo que le molestaba. Nepper suspiro acomodándose la chaqueta, comenzaba a anochecer y estaba haciendo algo de frio- sé que no me creerás, probablemente me trates por loco pero

-tratas de decirme que en serio querías a Atsuhishi-lo corto de pronto, sabía que eso lo molestaría

-¡joder cállate y déjame hablar!- era muy fácil- pues sí, yo lo quería

-pero no lo amabas- Netsuha lo miro con odio- está bien, me callo. Lo siento

De nuevo un silencio, esta vez más largo que el anterior. Hasta que Nepper lo rompió

-creo que no- agacho la cabeza con algo de tristeza, hizo cosas malas, de las que no se sentía orgulloso, pero era humano, tenía derecho. Terumi lo miro y suspiro resignado

-baaaka- le dijo mientras se levantaba y se paraba frente a él, Natsuhiko levanto rápidamente la cabeza y lo miro, nuevamente, con odio

-¡oye!- Terumi rio- no soy tu payaso personal idiota

-ven- le pidió mientras se giraba, dándole la espalda- vamos a quemar estas cosas- Nepper alzo una ceja extrañado, el rubio no solía actuar así, no con el

-¿te pasa algo?- Terumi comenzó a llorar, sin hacer ningún sonido

-sabes- lo encaro- no todos podemos aguantar las caídas tan fácilmente- y aumento su llanto, debía desahogarse, tanto, que ni siquiera le intereso el hecho de que Nepper estaba allí. El chico no sabía qué hacer, nunca había estado en esa situación, se rasco la cabeza sin más, con cara incrédula

-o-oye… etto… yo. Vamos, no, no llores ¿sí?- pero el otro no lo escuchaba- actúas como un niño, cálmate- decía mientras se levantaba, sí que no era bueno para eso- ¿quieres por favor callarte?

-¡no!- grito entre llanto- ¡nunca podrás entenderlo! ¡Deja de fastidiarme! ¡baka, baka, baka, ba- trato de continuar pero inesperadamente Nepper lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo protectoramente, haciéndolo callar

-no soy bueno para esto- comenzó con suavidad- pero no digas que no lo entiendo porque lo hago ¿de acuerdo?. Y si, probablemente sea un idiota pero hay algo que nunca cambiara- Terumi escuchaba atento-llorar como una niña

-¡cállate!- le grito mientras trataba de soltarse pero no lo lograba, comenzaron a deslizarse hasta quedar sentados en el suelo- eres despreciable

-eso también lo se

-¿pero sabes?-se separaron- siempre te eh visto como un payaso

-pedazo de- Nepper se detuvo, vio que Terumi sonreía y ya no lloraba, suspiro resignado- a mano

-baka

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se habían detenido, después de muchas horas pr fin habían llegado, era muy tarde. Habían llegado a Inazuma, se habían detenido cerca de un parque muy hermoso con un pequeño lago aun lado, iluminad con faroles y rodeado de árboles, frente a el, un edificio con un gran rayo en el

-este lugar es muy bonito Tsunami- el nombrado no dijo nada- ¿tsunami?- Yuuki lo miro, estaba sudoroso, su respiración estaba agitada y su mano tomaba con fuerza su pecho, estaba muy pálido

Yuuki se asusto

-¡Tsunami!

Continuara…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Q~Q me falta solo un capitulo para acabar el fic TToTT**

**Este está en proceso por supuesto y les daré adelantos de mi siguiente proyecto en facebook ;D será un ¡HiroxMido!**

**Corran la voz o)~ **

**Por cierto, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz *-*)/**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí**

***+.+* GRACIAS*+.+***


	12. Un nuevo inicio

**Wow… mi último capítulo… déjenme un minuto pata analizar este sentimiento…**

…

**-.-**

…

**Listo! XD**

**Quiero agradecerle y dedicarle este, mi gran ultimo a Ivychankazumi~ onee-chan, esto va para ti ;D también a Shinzuka Kiyama quien me a fascinado con sus escritos y su manera de ver las cosas y a alguien que sé que no le gusta el yaoi XD pero si no fuese por el creo que no tendría fuerzas para levantarme en las mañanas eh ir a clases de música, mi one-san 3**

**También les agradezco a todos los que están leyendo esto por primera vez, a los que dejaron sus comentarios y a los que creyeron en mí y me esperaron pacientemente XD**

**Lo siento, soy una dramática cuando me lo propongo ;-;**

**Sin más que decir por ahora, comencemos con la lectura =D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El castaño conducía a una velocidad moderada, tenía licencia de principiante así que prefería no arriesgarse ya que llevaba consigo algo muy importante para él

-Genda- llamo Sakuma, quien se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto-… ¿esto está bien?

-¿de qué hablas?- estaba un poco confundido ¿acaso no quería irse lejos?

-me refiero a… ¿Dónde iremos? ¿Qué haremos para sobrevivir?

Genda sonrió, su amigo era siempre así de precavido

-no te preocupes, trabajando en la panadería con mi padre logre hacer algo de dinero. Lo suficiente como para rentar un apartamento en la ciudad por un mes, solo tenemos que conseguir trabajo. Entonces continuare ahorrando y podrás terminar la universidad, eso es lo que quieres

-pero ¿y tú?

-no te preocupes por mí, se hacer de todo un poco- dijo seguro, muy seguro- no necesito el diploma, bueno, no es que no lo quiera, no ahora- entonces sonrió, Sakuma estaba sorprendido, estaba en el auto de su padre, con un chico del que no sabía nada –porque no quiso-, y dirigiéndose a quien sabe dónde. Acomodo su cabeza en el asiento e hico lo que frente a sus padres no aria, levanto los pes y los coloco en el asiento, miro de reojo a Genda esperando un regaño pero este no dijo nada, se sintió realmente bien, y pensar que ese simple acto lo iba a relajar por completo. Respiro profundo y abrió por completo su ventana, nuevamente miro a Genda pero él siguió en lo suyo. Y entonces algo se apodero de él, una adrenalina inmensa, pre visualizo el paisaje y sin más saco medio cuerpo

-¡Soy libre!- comenzó a gritar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que por primera vez eran de felicidad y n de miedo ni odio. Nuevamente se metió en el auto suspirando con alivio

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto Genda aun sonriente

-jamás volveré a hacer eso en mi vida- el castaño comenzó a reír, seguido de Sakuma

Continuaron su camino conversando sobre cosas triviales y sin importancia, hablaron de deporte, de arte, de programas televisivos, hasta de libros. Se fueron conociendo poco a poco y Sakuma noto que ese chico le agradaba, y mucho

-''Ciudad…Inazuma''- articulo Sakuma, era lo que decía un gran letrero el cual pasaron con rapidez, iluminado por luces sobre él, estaba obscureciendo. Se encontraron con una linda ciudad llena de casa y árboles-¿ciudad Inazuma? Jamás había oído de ella- entonces Genda le explico que sus amigos le habían hablado de lo maravillosa que era y que se irían a vivir allí luego de la universidad- ya veo- Sakuma miro e cielo y no pudo evitar bostezar- tardamos un día, estoy agotado. ¿Estás bien?

-no te preocupes

-estuviste conduciendo todo el viaje. Debes estar cansado- se detuvieron cerca de un parque, tras un auto gris iluminado por un faro

-nos detendremos aquí, ve y duerme en el haciendo de atrás- Sakuma negó velozmente con la cabeza, de manera muy infantil- ¿Qué sucede?

-tu dormirás atrás

-¿qué?

-estuviste conduciendo todo el día- reitero con tono de obviedad- tu dormirás en el asiento de atrás, yo dormiré aquí- y luego de eso Genda salió del auto, dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta de Sakuma, de un jalón lo saco del vehículo y con la misma rapidez abrió la puerta trasera y lo empujo dentro cerrándola luego de eso -¡¿se puede saber que rayos haces?!

Pero Genda no respondió, abrió la cajuela del auto y saco una manta, se la dio a Sakuma quien lo tomo con algo de fastidio haciendo sonreír a castaño

-eres muy gracioso

-¡no te burles de mí!

-no me estoy burlando, de verdad. Gracias por preocuparte- comenzó a vacilar y Sakuma lo noto

-¿qué?- pregunto aun a la defensiva

-quiero agradecértelo

-yo no eh hecho nada- se asomó por la puerta sin abrirla, un poco sonrojado, Genda se inclinó para quedar a su altura

-has hecho más de lo que crees- Sakuma comenzó a negar nuevamente, viéndose aún más adorable

-yo debería agradecerte a ti, por todo lo que has hecho, por estar a mi lado. Gracias- el castaño comenzaron a acercarse, sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca. Entrecerraron los ojos y luego Genda lo beso

Un tierno beso en la frente

-gracias- pronuncio para luego ponerse de pie y quitarse la chaqueta, dejando ver sus musculosos brazos ya que su camisa no tenía mangas. Entro y se sentó en el lugar del copiloto usando su chaqueta para cubrirse

Sakuma, mientras tanto, mantenía la misma posición, y un sonrojo mayor en sus mejillas. Sin más, se lanzó al asiento y cubrió su rostro con la sabana

Esa sería una noche muy larga

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-tranquilízate por favor, todo va a estar bien- repetía de vez en cuando un completo desconocido a Tachimukai, notando que este no hacía caso a sus palabras.

Estaban sentados en unas sillas que se encontraban en la sala de espera en el hospital de la ciudad. Uno al lado del otro, esperando, bueno, tratando de esperar pacientemente a que el doctor llegara

Cuando el extraño no lo intentaba tranquilizarlo permanecían en silencio

El lugar estaba completamente pintado de blanco con un pequeño televisor en lo alto, filas de sillas azules y una recepción

-ya vuelvo- aviso el chico, que no aparentaba ser muy mayor, pero tampoco era un niño. Se dirigió hacia la mujer de la recepción y comenzó a hablar con ella, parecía que en cierto momento comenzó a coquetearle, pero Yuuki no podía escucharlos bien

Pasaron unos minutos que se sintieron eternos para el castaño, estaba irritado ¿Cuándo le dejarían ver a Jousuke? Pero sabía que su impaciencia no serviría de nada. Respiro profundo y continuo tomando agua del vaso que anteriormente el chico le había traído *ha sido muy amable, y ni siquiera se su nombre* estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y su preocupación que ni se presentó, pero ya luego lo haría

Un hombre alto de pelo crema y bata blanca salió del corredor y abro la puerta de vidrio corrediza. Mantenía una carpeta en su mano que parecía importante, se acomodó los lentes y se detuvo

-familiares de Jousuke Tsunami

A Yuuki se le detuvo el tiempo

-sí, soy… soy yo- se levantó y se acercó al hombre. El chico que lo había acompañado se acercó una vez que el doctor se giró dándole la espalda, una sonrisa pícara surco su rostro

-¿Quién soy?- pregunto al tiempo que le tapaba los ojos, Tachimukai estaba un poco confundido

-Shiro… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el Doctor, el chico se rio un poco y lo soltó

-buenas

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto nuevamente, el pequeño no tenía remedio

-yo lo traje- le respondió señalando a Tachimukai, quien seguía confundido

-bueno. Espera aquí, debo hablar con el- Shiro asintió y le sonrió a Tachimukai

-Shiro Fubuki, es un placer- se presentó, luego coloco su mano escondiendo su boca para que el doctor no pudiese escucharlo- descuida, Goenji san es un gran doctor- y con una picada de ojo, se volvió hacia la chica de la recepción y continuo su conversación

El doctor comenzó a caminar por el corredor junto a Tachimukai

-muy bien, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que paso

Yuuki pensó un poco

-pues…

Flash back

Tsunami se había desmayado después de luchar por no hacerlo, Yuuki estaba completamente paralizado

¿Cómo paso esto?

Tenía que hacer algo, no sabía qué, pero algo tenía que hacer. No quería dejarlo solo en el auto pero debía ir por ayuda, estaban en una ciudad desconocida

Se bajó del auto y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente con la vista a alguien. Noto a un chico que estaba caminando mientras hablaba por teléfono, así que no lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo en su dirección y atrajo su atención. Le pidió casi suplicante que lo ayudara, su compañero de viaje estaba inconsciente y él estaba a punto de quebrarse. El extraño trato de tranquilizarlo y le dijo a la persona con quien hablaba que lo llamaría más tarde, con la misma, marco un número y pidió que una ambulancia se dirigiese a esa misma dirección. Cuando colgó el aparato le advirtió a Yuuki que tardarían unos minutos, ya que el hospital más cercano no quedaba muy cerca

Volvieron ambos al auto y el chico comenzó a palparle el cuello, buscando su pulso. Cuando lo hayo, comenzó a hablarle pidiéndole que reaccionara, al tiempo en el que le habría un ojo y le chequeaba su pupila, luego acercó su oreja al rostro mientras miraba el pecho. Sentía su respiración y el pecho se movía ''no te preocupes'' le dijo el chico ''solo esta inconsciente, ya le hice todas las observaciones'' sonrió pidiéndole una vez más que se tranquilizara mientras esperaban a la ambulancia

Luego de un par de minutos, lograron montar a Tsunami en la ambulancia y se lo llevaron al hospital

Final del Flash Back

-comenzó a agitarse, tomaba su pecho con las manos, parecía que no podía respirar

-¿le había pasado anteriormente?- Yuuki no sabía que responder

-no lo sé. Es la primera vez que le pasa esto y yo estoy

-ya veo- es doctor comenzó a escribir en la carpeta

-dígame lo que sucede. Por favor

-está bien, te lo diré. Es su corazón

-¿qué?

-se está deteniendo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jousuke abría lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo le dolía mucho, incluso más que antes. Solía sucederle pero jamás se había desvanecido de esa manera

Trato de organizar sus ideas. Cuando su vista mejoro comenzó a observar el lugar en el que se encontraba. El lugar era completamente blanco, al menos el techo. Trato de levantarse pero le dolía demasiado

-¿Jousuke?- escucho una voz que lo llamaba, trato de reconocerla pero se sentía mareado –Jousuke- continuo la voz- Jousuke- intento nuevamente levantarse pero solo consiguió que el dolor aumentara

-*¿Yuuki?*- pregunto casi en susurro, se le dificultaba hablar-*¿Qué estaba pasando?*

-¿Jousuke?

Y luego se dio cuenta. No podía hablar, no podía ser escuchado

-por favor, despierta

No podía moverse

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Decidió no entrar en pánico, él sabía que esto podía suceder en cualquier momento *tengo que… despertar* pensaba. Habían llegado muy lejos, los dos, no podía rendirse tan fácil mente. Él no era así

Los días pasaban y la única imagen que podía visualizar era la del desabrido techo blanco, pero el rostro de Yuuki estaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo

Tenía que despertar

Y debía hacerlo ahora

Tres días. Ya habían transcurrido tres días. Podía escuchar la voz de Yuuki hablarle, diciéndole que lo esperaría. Tsunami sabía que debía reaccionar, pero vamos, admitamos que era casi imposible, no sabía cómo hacerlo, ni por asomo se le ocurría una idea que diera resultado, conocía su enfermedad más sin embargo era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía, no hacia otra cosa más que preocupar a Tachimukai. Pensó por un instante en la posibilidad de quedar postrado en una cama para siempre, en estado vegetal ¿ese sería su fin? ¿Así debía terminar? Era inevitable para el preguntarse ese tipo de cosas, su raciocinio lo estaba abandonando poco a poco. Luego recordó todo lo que le prometió al castaño, los muchos viajes que harían juntos, le mostraría Francia y sus lugares favoritos. Soñaba con poder estar con él todas las noches en la misma cama, acurrucados mientras consolaban el sueño, sabiendo que soñarían con el otro. Esos días deberían estar terminando el papeleo para su nueva casa, Yuuki estaría terminado sus estudios por internet y él buscando trabajo. Pero eso no estaba pasando. Estaban allí, uno al lado del otro, a Jousuke no le quedaba mucho tiempo, solo un milagro podría salvarlo. No quería creerlo, necesitaba desesperadamente su ayuda, la ayuda de quien rechazo una vez. Y entonces lo hizo, comenzó a orar, sin saber que en silencio, Yuuki hacia lo mismo. Oraban juntos. Tomados de la mano

Tsunami presiono la mano de Yuuki, solo un poco. Pero eso era un avance

Yuuki abrió los ojos, algo hinchados y rojizos. Fijo su vista a las manos y sonrió, ya que lo estaban logrando

-…Yuuki

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un mes después…

En el pueblo de Fukuoka, se creería que todo es dolor y sufrimiento

Se creería.

El lugar parecía completamente normal, nadie ''recordaba'' nada, todos dejaron de hablar de lo ocurrido. Miraban de cuando en cuando a la familia Tachimukai, Genda y Sakuma con desprecio. No volvieron a mencionarse comentarios acerca del sensei transferido de Francia y su relación, aparentemente subida de tono, con uno de sus estudiantes. A la madre de Yuuki se le prohibió la entrada a la iglesia –pero eso era de esperarse-, no se arrepentía de lo que pensaba ''mi hijo es feliz y es amado, no importa que sea por otro hombre'' estaba orgullosa de que Yuuki comenzara a tomar sus propias decisiones.

Por otro lado, en ese lapso de veinticuatro horas, fue más que suficiente para los doctores del pueblo el detectar aquel percance que destrozaría a una familia entera, y otorgaría placer a otras, gracias a su sufrimiento

Porque allí, en ese mismo pueblo. Nadie era amigo de nadie

-Afuro, debo hablar contigo. A solas- articulo el padre del susodicho ya que este se encontraba acompañado de Netsuha- cosa extraña considerando su odio mutuo-, el castaño se despidió en seguida alegando que tenía ''asuntos importantes'' y se fue sin darle mucha importancia. Padre e hijo entraron al hospital y se sentaron en las sillas del recibidor

-¿Qué sucede padre?- pregunto Afuro no muy feliz de que su padre le haya arruinado sus planes con su odiado compañero, se sintió muy estúpido al darse cuenta de su enojo y decidió tranquilizarse, su padre no lo llamaba a menos de que fuese algo realmente importante, y por el rostro del mayor, seguro que era importante

-es sobre la autopsia de Atsuhishi Shigeto

Afuro se sorprendió al oír ese nombre, el cual era tabú para todos los del pueblo –aunque no era el único-. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor velocidad, respiro un poco tratando de calmarse mientras un sudor frio recorría su frente, producto de los nervios y el calor de la tarde

-¿q-que es lo que pasa?

-te lo diré sin rodeos- ¡el hombre parecía querer torturarlo! ''sin rodeos'' ¡si claro! Pasaron unos instantes, realmente frustrantes para el de pelo ya no tan largo –se lo decidió cortar hasta más abajo de las orejas como inicio de una nueva vida, una manera simbólica de un comienzo diferente. Netsuha se había quitado la banda que cubría casi por completo sus ojos-. Como sea, el hombre no hablaba y Terumi estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia

-luego de una minuciosa investigación acerca de lo…

-¡en japonés!

-el chico tenía dos meses de embarazo

-… ¿qué?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡deja de jugar!

-¡¿y te parece que estoy jugando?!

-¡baja esa porquería, vas a destruir todo mi trabajo!

-¡buenos días Toramaru-san, Tobitaka-san!

-oh, buenos días Yuuki-chan, ya te he dicho que no agregues el ''san'' somos vecinos. Solo Toramaru estará bien… ¡ah, mis pinturas!

Tachimukai tenía una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro mientras observaba la escena desde el otro lado de la calle. Sus vecinos discutían nuevamente gracias a su pequeño problema con los horarios, sucede que mientras Tobitaka, nombrado anteriormente, regaba el jardín, Toramaru debía trabajar en sus lienzos y su manguera era, como decirlo… desobedecía sus órdenes en ocasiones

El castaño miro su reloj de muñeca y continúo su camino, sabiendo que si se despedía esta vez no conseguiría respuesta alguna

Mientras caminaba una serie de pensamientos surcaban su cabeza. En solo un mes junto a Tsunami lograron conseguir su propia casa y ahora desempacaban. Le parecía graciosa la idea de que este podría ser su regalo de cumpleaños- ya que estaba próximo-. Una de sus manos tenía una bolsa plástica con comestibles y con la libre abrió la puerta principal encontrándose con una sorpresa inesperada

-etto… buenos días Tachimukai-san- saludo apenado un chico mucho más bajo que el, de cabellos verdes que sostenía una caja en sus manos y lo miraba con vergüenza y algo de miedo- e-es… ¡es culpa de él!- inculpo injusta- e innecesariamente- a Tsunami mientras lo señalaba como podía con uno de sus dedos, impresionando a ambos

-ya volviste- comento Jousuke ignorando al chico y acercándose a Yuuki

-¿tú que tienes?- dijo de pronto un chico aparentemente de la misma edad que el de cabellos verdes, solo que los de él eran rojos, saliendo de una habitación

-¡ah!

Asustándolo

-¡Hiroto-chan! ¡¿Por qué me asustas así?! Casi se me cae la caja

-estas sonrojado Riuuji-chan

-¡¿me estas escuchando?!

-¿es por Tachimukai-san?

-¡¿y a ti eso que te importa?!

-…

-…

-¿es un ''si''?

El de cabello verde salió molesto en dirección a una habitación seguido del otro quien no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Yuuki una vez los jóvenes salieron de la sala

-su nombre es Hiroto, es amigo de Midorikawa del instituto y se ofreció a ayudarnos. Al parecer le ha hablado maravillas de ti- eso último lo dijo con un tono bastante pícaro pero Yuuki decidió ignorar el comentario

-pues me alegra que quiera ayudarnos- tsunami le quito entonces la bolsa y le beso la mejilla antes de ir a la cocina y guardar los alimentos. Tachimukai comenzó entonces a desempacar una caja con libros, colocándolos en un estante de madera junto a una ventana, que tenía vista hacia un lindo patio. Al momento de acabar, pensó en continuar con otra caja pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar

-''¿Tachimukai? Déjame ser la primera persona que te llame a este número''

-oh, hola Fubuki-san. Lo siento, pero Tsunami se adelantó.

-''¿qué? No es justo. Eso no se vale, él vive allí''- Yuuki sonrió, su amigo era una persona muy alegre y graciosa –''¿Cuándo podremos ir a conocer tu nueva casa?''

-en unos días, yo les avisare- Tachimukai escucho unos gritos provenientes de alguna habitación así que decidió ir a ver que sucedía – me tengo que ir, creo que Midorikawa-chan podría romper algo

-''conque Ryuuji estaba allí. De acuerdo, suerte''- y ambos colgaron.

Entonces Tachimukai corrió hacia uno de los cuartos y noto a Midorikawa realmente sonrojado –tal vez por la escena o por el hecho de que Tachimukai lo esté viendo, quien sabe- y a Hiroto un tanto confundido. El de pelo rojo estaba sobre el otro en una pose muy comprometedora.

-se calló- fue lo que articulo Hiroto, aun sin expresión en su rostro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Genda trabajaba doble turno en una ferretería con un jefe muy bueno, en las tardes era ayudante de cocina en un restaurant familiar muy bonito que quedaba cerca de un instituto, lo cual hacia que las tardes se llenaran de clientes, así que su paga no era mala. Planeaba trabajar duro para ayudar a Sakuma en sus estudios –el cual entro en una universidad pública luego de un muy duro mes- y luego tal vez Genda trataría de también terminar sus estudios. Pero algo lo mortificaba. Él no podía olvidarlo, cada noche justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, esos vivos recuerdos aparecían, se volvían tan claros como el agua, como si hubiesen ocurrido el día anterior, haciéndole imposible dormir. Cada noche podía visualizar el bate de beisbol lleno de sangre, podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores de su víctima, también podía oír sus huesos quebrarse como cristales. Era difícil, muy difícil ocultar eso. Eventualmente tendría que decir algo, no podía morir con eso en su interior.

Terminaba de secar unos platos cuando la campaña de la puerta sonó. Eran dos chicos uniformados.

-¿les puedo servir algo?

-yo quiero un helado gigante de fresa con chocolate y mucha crema batida. No olvides las chispas de colores.

-anotado- dijo mientras escribía el gracioso pedido – ¿y tú?

-Ryuuji-chan, no pidas algo tan grande. No tienes dinero, terminare pagándolo yo- se quejó el chico, aparentemente sin expresión alguna- lo siento, yo solo quiero un jugo de mango.

-entiendo. Enseguida los traigo.

Al entrar a la cocina la campana comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

-¡Genda, volví!

-Sakuma, Ahora te atiendo. ¿Lo de siempre?

-claro.

El chico se sentó en la barra junto a los jóvenes uniformados, sintiendo la mirada de uno de ellos. Lo noto al instante y no pudo evitar sentir algo de nervios, lo miro un par de veces de reojo y tras suspirar tuvo el valor de voltearse por completo.

-Hiroto-chan… ¿Qué sucede?

Luego de unos minutos, el muchacho respondió sin quitarle los ojos a Sakuma.

-… es lindo.

Tanto el de cabellos verdes como Sakuma se sonrojaron, el de parche solo atino a girase nuevamente evitando que el otro viera su rostro.

-¡indiscreto!- le grito su acompañante.

En eso Genda salió con las tres órdenes, y no pudo evitar reconocer el sonrojo de su amigo.

-aquí tienen. ¿Sucede algo?

Nadie dijo nada.

Pero Hiroto no quitaba su vista de Sakuma.

-… ¿estas soltero?

-¿disculpa?- pronuncio Genda completamente descolocado de la situación.

-¡Hiroto tienes quince!- le reclamo su compañero.

- ¿y eso que?

-yo… casi tengo veinte- respondió Jirou un tanto nervioso.

-…a mí me parece que estas celoso- Midorikawa no podía estar más rojo, ya que esa deducción iba dirigida hacia él. Sakuma tomo esa oportunidad para tomar la bebida que Genda le había llevado.

-¡deja de decir tonterías!

-tienes razón- Hiroto agacho la cabeza –…a ti te gusta Tachimukai-san.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-¿dijiste Tachimukai?- cuestiono Sakuma sin creérselo.

Entonces los jóvenes comenzaron a contarle sobre la llegada de Yuuki al vecindario, ya que Sakuma afirmo haber estudiado en la misma universidad. Luego de un rato de charla los chicos se fueron dejando a Sakuma un tanto confundido.

-Tachimukai y Tsunami-sensei están en Inazuma. Había escuchado que escaparon pero.

-¿crees que esto nos afecte?- ante aquella pregunta Sakuma negó sonriendo.

-lo dudo. Son unas personas muy buenas. Tachimukai es amigo de Atsuhishi y el sensei es una persona con carácter pero muy amable, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿Cuál es tu preocupación entonces?

-es solo que, tengo un mal presentimiento. No sé cómo explicarlo- Sakuma miro a Genda con mucha angustia- creo que algo malo está sucediendo en Fukuoka.

Tras decir aquellas palabras Genda supo de inmediato que debía decirle la verdad.

Luego de un par de horas en el restaurant, cerraron y se fueron a su departamento. Era pequeño y económico, pero era suficiente para ambos, al menos por ahora

Sakuma estaba sentado en el auto algo nervioso, siempre le sucedía antes de llegar a casa, ya que se topaba con lo único que lo incomodaba: una sola cama. A Koujirou no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, y no es que tuviera miedo, claro que no, es solo que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir la cama, a pesar de que Genda no se movía mucho y siempre permanecía de su lado. Y aun así no se acostumbraba

Llegaron y al entrar noto a su amigo muy serio y callado, usualmente este le preguntaba sobre la universidad o algo así, pero no dijo ni una palabra en el camino. Quiso saber que pasa pero el otro ya había entrado en el baño, solo tenía que esperar un poco, entro a la cocina por algo de tomar. Pasaron unos minutos y Genda salió de la ducha, su cabello estaba húmedo y solo una toalla rodeaba su cintura. Sakuma lo miro un poco tenso pero no dijo nada

-¿t-te sucede algo? –pregunto ligeramente sonrojado. El otro lo miro pero no podría describir la expresión que yacía en su rostro- ¿Genda?

-quiero decirte algo- el más alto se acercaba de manera peligrosa, pero Sakuma no lo noto hasta sentir sus brazos rodearle la cintura, estaba muy concentrado en la mirada de su amigo –_lo siento-_ susurro Genda con una voz quebradiza-_solo quería protegerte_

-d-de que

-_yo los mate_- Shock. Sakuma había quedado paralizado. ¿Qué él hiso qué? –_como lo siento yo… no sé lo que hacía, no estaba pensando. Perdóname_

-Genda…-Los chicos permanecían abrazados, luego Genda comenzó a llorar en silencio pero Sakuma lo noto, no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante la declaración. Genda le había quitado la vida a alguien. Eso era difícil de digerir, pero el pobre estaba devastado, es obvio que se sentía muy arrepentido, y Sakuma tenía un instinto maternal que le era muy difícil controlar- Genda- volvió a nombrar mientras le acariciaba los húmedos cabellos –por favor, tienes que calmarte y decirme que sucedió- su voz era suave y cariñosa, a pesar de lo que el otro dijo Sakuma no sentía miedo, pues sabía que Genda sería incapaz de hacerle daño. Sería la única persona en quien realmente confía. Entonces se sentaron y el más alto comenzó a hablar, omitiendo partes que podrían ser muy aterradoras para el otro, y le dijo todo. Sakuma mantuvo una misma expresión todo el tiempo, era serenidad y tranquilidad, trataba de transmitirle aunque sea un poco, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos cando escucho los nombres de Gakuya Fuusuke, pero se mantuvo tranquilo. No sabía aun cómo reaccionar, no podía estar feliz pero tampoco triste, estaba preocupado por Genda a que estaba cargando con eso desde hace mucho tiempo y el solo, estaba angustiado de que harían desde ahora. Considero la posibilidad de que el haber decidido escapar fue precisamente por eso, entonces descarto esa idea ya que Genda quería protegerlo, él no era una persona egoísta

Luego de que terminara de narrarle lo sucedido, el lugar permaneció en silencio nos minutos, nadie dijo nada. Sakuma se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, salió de allí con dos tazas de té y le entrego una a Genda

-creo que deberías vestirte, está haciendo frio- comento Sakuma notando que el otro aún mantenía la toalla en su cintura. Genda lo miro realmente arrepentido y eso hiso que Sakuma reaccionara de una manera inesperada, se acercó a su rostro y beso su mejilla. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho solo pudo sonrojarse y volver a la cocina. El otro estaba sorprendido

-Sakuma… *¿Qué soy para ti?*

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un año después…

Afuro estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, una delgada sabana cubría su cintura y el resto estaba completamente descubierto. Mantenía la mirada fija en un punto indescifrable de la pared y un semblante cansado

¿Qué estaba habiendo con su vida?

Miro en la cama como Netsuha dormía plácidamente, también desnudo y cubierto con la misma sabana. Habían comenzado con esas aventuras desde hace unos meses por alguna razón que ambos desconocían. No era despecho, no era consuelo mutuo, no era nada parecido, pero tampoco era solo sexo. Terumi no podía encontrar la palabra que describiera lo que hacían cada noche

-… ¿Afuro?- el nombrado miro al chico de inmediato, pero este estaba más que dormido, estaba hablando en sueños -…cásate…conmigo

El rubio no podía estar más que sonrojado

''¿amor?''

Tal vez esa era la palabra que lo describía, jamás se habían mostrado afecto fuera de la cama, nunca se habían dicho palabras lindas o habían tenido una cita decente, pero cuando hacían el amor era algo muy pasional y hasta podría decirse que mágico, al terminar siempre pasaban el resto de la noche acurrucados durmiendo. Pero ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Porque paso? Esto no tenía sentido, pero no es que debía tenerlo. Entonces sonrió, el castaño había pronunciado las mismas palabras una tarde cuando Afuro había llevado almuerzo, pensó que sería una gran esposa y el otro lo golpeo. La verdad es que no tenían remedio, decidieron –indirectamente-, trabajar juntos para superar todo el sufrimiento ocasionado, se propusieron a sí mismos seguir adelante y una cosa llevo a la otra… después de todo aún era joven. Tontos jóvenes enamorados.

-*tal vez no lo decías jugando*- ¿podía ser cierto? ¿Podía creerle? El castaño comenzó a abrir los ojos con mucha pereza

-mmm… ¿Qué horas son?- el rubio sonrió y se acercó al otro deslizándose dentro de las sabanas para darle un pequeño beso en la boca -¿qué?

-_acepto_- le susurró al oído como respuesta-_ ahora puedes besarme, idiota-_

Netsuha estaba un poco ruborizado, esa sensualidad de Afuro era algo que pocas veces pudo disfrutar, le tomo apenas unos minutos antes de captar lo que el otro le estaba diciendo

-¿aceptas?- el rubio sonrió y asintió lentamente –entonces…- rápidamente tomo al chico y cambio posiciones quedando el arriba, acercó su rostro al otro el cual lo miraba con picardía -_nos largamos…_

Y se besaron con pación y salvajismo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-ca-ca-ca… cásate… conmigo- pronuncio Hiroto mostrando sus primeras señales de expresión, estaba ligeramente sonrojado y evitaba mirar a Ryuuji a la cara mientras extendía una pequeña caja de regalo azul entre sus manos. El de cabellos verdes estaba quizás más rojo que un tomate bañado en salsa. Era de esperarse considerando el momento.

-Hi-Hiroto-chan… solo era una broma- decía Fubuki con una sonrisa nerviosa, al igual que todos los demás presentes-no tienes que hacerlo de verdad. Yo solo jugaba, solo tienes quince años-

-era solo… ¿una broma?- y como si fuese planeado, todo mundo en la sala –incluyendo a Midorikawa-, comenzaron a asentir -… ¿entonces no se casara conmigo?- y todos negaron haciendo que el chico entristeciera un poco- oh, ya veo-

Midorikawa lo miro aun sonrojado, sintió algo de ternura hacia el puchero de su amigo así que trato de tomar el obsequio sin vergüenza. Cuando lo abrió sonrió con mucha alegría y el rostro de Hiroto se ilumino por eso

-Arigatone, Hiroto-chan- agradeció Ryuuji sacando una bufanda anaranjada de la caja y colocándosela

Y es que era navidad

Todos estaban preparados para su intercambio de regalos, previamente organizado por Midorikawa. Estaban todos sus conocidos y algunos vecinos. Además de una personita de aproximadamente cuatro meses, que se encontraba en el regazo de Kazemaru

-es hermoso- menciono mientras lo mecía con suavidad –es increíble todo lo que lograron en un año y muy admirable. De verdad.

Midorikawa sonreía ante cada alago. La criatura que el de cabellos azules mantenía en brazos era hijastro de Midorikawa y Tsunami. Lo adoptaron y de ahora en más recibirán el amor de muchísima más personas

-ne, ne… ¿puedo ser el padrino del niño?

-nada de eso Fubuki, yo soy el más indicado para eso

-eso no es cierto. ¿Tú qué opinas Tachimukai?- el aludido estaba un poco indeciso ante la situación

-creo que ambos serian geniales como padrinos, pero, ya escogí a los padrinos hace un tiempo. Lo siento

Fubuki y Kazemaru se miraron e intercambiaron las sonrisas, estaba bien, no estaban molestos. Se preguntaron quiénes serían los padrinos y cuando estaban a punto de preguntar sonó el timbre, Midorikawa se dirigió a la puerta principal para abrirla y encontrarse con los nombrados padrinos del bebe

-chicos- comenzó una vez los tres estaban en la sala- ellos son los padrinos, sus nombres son Koujirou Genda y Jirou Sakuma. Vivian en mi pueblo natal

Se presentaron cordialmente ante los invitados y no tardaron en familiarizarse. Todo estaba yendo muy bien. Gracias a la insistencia de Midorikawa, Tachimukai decidió preparar un pastel de navidad y estaba dispuesto a picarlo. Una vez todos terminaron de comer e intercambiaron sus regalos, pasaron las horas y ya era tiempo de volver a sus hogares. Todos despidieron al bebe y a Tachimukai y se fueron, a excepción de Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Hiroto. Quienes se quedaron un poco más, los más jóvenes se apartaron para dejar a los adultos hablar tranquilos. Se fueron a una habitación de la casa.

-Midorikawa

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? ¿Estas molesto conmigo?- la cara de Hiroto parecía más seria de lo normal

-… quiero un hijo.

-¡¿qué?!- y como siempre, la personalidad directa del chico no se hizo esperar

-ya lo decidí. Tachimukai-san tiene uno, nosotros también podemos tenerlo.

-¿estás loco? ¡Hay una gran diferencia! ¿Lo sabias?

-ya lo pensé mientras comía pastel. Esperaremos hasta ser adultos, terminaremos la universidad, compraremos un departamento, nos casaremos y tendremos un hijo.

Ryuuji estaba completamente conmocionado, la actitud despreocupada y calculadora de su amigo se le seguía haciendo un tanto inesperada de vez en cuando, y esa vez no era la excepción

-creí que entendías que lo de casarnos era solo una broma de Fubuki-san- Hiroto fue acercándose a Midorikawa hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, apoyando sus manos en ella para que el chico no escapara

-seré breve. Eres una persona muy despistada pero, y a pesar de todo eso. Me gustas, y quiero que estemos juntos por siempre.

-Hiro...

-déjame terminar- entonces comenzó a acercar su rostro al otro, y dio pequeños besos a la mejilla ajena- te amo, quiero que estés conmigo y con nadie más. Quiero que pienses en mí y en nadie más, no quiero que te guste ni Tachimukai-san, ni ninguna otra persona, quiero que solo tengas ojos para mí, anhelo despertar y ver tu rostro soñoliento a mi lado, poder acariciar tus cabellos cuando quiera, darte más regalos que te pongan esa sonrisa en el rostro, recordarte que te protegeré siempre y que conmigo nada malo te sucederá, desvelarnos mientras te acurrucas en mi pecho y hablamos de cosas tontas. Llevarte al cine, al museo, al centro, al parque, hasta a una esquina si lo prefieres, poder tomarte de la mano mientras caminamos, susurrarte cosas que sé que te sonrojaran, invitarte helados siempre… y muchas otras cosas que se me ocurrirán con el tiempo, porque tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo hacerte feliz. Quiero poder ver tu sonrisa siempre y saber que es por mí, y besar tus labios sin que lo esperes. Siempre te he querido y te lo he demostrado, no hay nada más importante para mí que el que estés bien, no importa lo demás. Solo quiero que salgas conmigo y luego me dirás si quieres continuar, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás

…

Kazemaru estaba sentado junto al castaño que había vuelto luego de llevar al pequeño a su cuna

-es un angelito- comento el de cabellos azules- lamento que Zatoru no haya podido venir, este día tenía que trabajar corrido.

-no te preocupes. Goenji-san también se disculpó ya que tenía guardia en el hospital.

-¿y qué harás?

Sabían que en algún momento tenían que llegar hasta ese punto, no platicarían sobre trivialidades, había algo todavía más importante. El castaño lo medito unos momento, ya había salido de la universidad con un título en filosofía. ¿Ahora qué?

-no lo sé- respondió finalmente

Kazemaru no dijo más, no debía insistir. No era deber del tratar sobre ese asunto, Tachimukai debía resolver ciertas cosas solo, y ambos lo sabían. Además, no era tampoco el momento para sentarse y hablar del tema profundamente, era mejor esperar un poco. Entonces comenzaron una pequeña charla y Kazemaru llamo a su sobrino y a su amigo, los cuales aparecieron un tanto sonrojado

-Hiroto esta… ¿sonriendo?- tanto el castaño como el de ojos rojizos estaban sorprendidos, era la primera vez que veían al chico hacer alguna expresión de ese tipo, era realmente un progreso

-¡nosotros nos adelantamos!- informó Midorikawa realmente rojo, mientras se llevaba a Hiroto de la mano hacia la calle

-esos dos se traen algo entre manos- comento con algo de gracia Tachimukai

-mi hermana me matara, yo lo sé. Como sea, nos veremos mañana Yuuki

Y con una sonrisa salió de la casa. Yuuki cerró la puerta y camino hacia una mesita en una esquina del comedor, observando un hermoso portarretratos caoba con diseños antiguos. Le sonrió a la imagen y la miro por un rato, oró unos minutos y tras observar un poco más el objeto, se fue a su habitación

-*Jousuke y yo te extrañamos mucho*

El portarretratos llevaba gravado el nombre de Jousuke Tsunami con letras doradas

-*no me rendiré, aún queda mucho camino que recorrer*

Y esa historia merecerá ser contada

''_porque no importa lo pequeña o insignificante que parezca tu batalla… en tanto siguas luchando por cumplir lo que quieres, el camino se abrirá solo ''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

Continuara…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**TToTT esto está pasando… ¿en serio? Que alguien me despierte!**

**Muy bien creo que me dejare de dramas e iré directo al grano… primero 5.949! Es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito en toda mi corta eh insignificante vida XD **

**En Facebook dije en mi muro que tenía unas pequeñas cosas que debo aclarar, pues bien**

**1*- sí, hare una segunda historia ;D me decidí gracias a mi amada onee-chan 3 **

**2*- comenzare primero la historia de Hiroto x Midorikawa, la cual se llamara ''Me enamore de ti'' y promete ser muy picante, quizás mi escrito más fuerte y explicito hasta ahora**

**3*- el viernes que viene subiré mi fic número 20, solo entonces comenzare a publicar los otros :3 (en este daré un breve resumen al final del número 1)**

**4*- este quizás se ha convertido en mi escrito más importante para mí, aparte de que es el primero (a un nivel ya más profesional en la escritura (¿?) escribir es algo que en realidad amo y esta historia me ha enseñado que puedo superarme en cada capítulo :')**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir esta pequeña aventura y los que la leyeron terminada, gracias por tomarla en cuenta *-***

**Una última cosa tengo una historia de terror (no es yaoi, ni de romance en realidad XD) alguien sabe dónde puedo subirla?**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí…**

***+.+*MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS*+.+***


End file.
